ANCIENT
by Earth Marine Resurrection
Summary: Ash and friends visit an island for vacation and have to stop a group of pokemon trainers from taking over it, and as Ash and May battle these enemies and meet new friends during their visit, they find love along the way...Advanceshipping.
1. An upcoming threat

A new story for all of you pokemon lovers! The last story I made was an Ash and Misty fic, this one will be an Ash and May fic since I decided to make this story about the Hoenn saga. Anyways, I hope you'll like this story. Let's begin!

Ash has just gained every gym badge and is now ready to participate in the pokemon league with his friends but first, that take a ferry cruise to trilomite island for a vacation, an island said to have amazing fossils of great creatures that lived long ago.

It's a wonderful afternoon as the ship to Trilomite island cruises through the beautiful, blue sea. "It's so great out here" May compliments the view at the deck of the ship she along with Ash, Brock, and Max is cruising in and everyone else who was going to the island "I'd just love to swim here". "Yeah, It's pretty…especially the girls here" Brock looked and compliments the view too.

"Hey guys! I can see it! Trilomite island!" Ash looked forward facing to where the ship was heading and spots their destination.

"I heard so much about this place" Max was excited to do research about the island "I've gotta see the ancient remains of these creatures they dug up from the ground".

As Ash walks back to the top part of the ship where the rest of the gang was, he looked at May in his affectionate way wondering when would be the best time to tell her his true feelings for her. He loves her.

May notices Ash coming back where she was and saw him staring at her affectionately. She felt the same way for him but never knew when would be the right time to tell him, she stares at him back and the two start to blush at each other.

They both walked to the end of the ships deck as they both talked to each other after greeting.

"How do you think you're gonna like it at Trilomite island?" "I don't know…I may like being there as long as I'm with you though…" They're blushes have turned redder as their hands reached for each other then touched, "May, I've wanted to let you know that I loved you for quite a long time now…"

"Oh Ash…I've been wanted to tell you that I've loved you too…" Ash's eyes got wider after hearing what May said, then smiled at her.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! We are about set sail on Trilomite Island in three minutes! Please get your stuff ready as you leave the cruise! Thank you and enjoy you're stay on Trilomite island!" the speakers on the ship screeched out as one of sailors on the ship had gave out that announcement on them inside the ship.

As May's little brother looked at the packet he kept with him about the island, he read the page that talked about the museum there and says "hey guys, why don't we go to museum at the island when we get there? I really wanna learn about these ancient creatures there, it says that anyone who comes there for their first time are allowed to come in for free, no money paid!"

Brock agreed that they should go there first thing when they get there but Ash and May didn't really care as long as they find a place they can be there alone with each other.

The ship had finally set sail to Trilomite island, everyone gathered their things and left the boat, Brock and Max noticed as Ash and May left the ship that they were holding hands and started to get suspicious. But right after, they didn't worried about it as they all left the ship and followed Max as he searched around the place while looking at the map on the packet.

Finally, they found the museum and went inside. "I haven't seen you people before" one of the secretaries said at them "so I suppose you're new, you don't need to pay on your first visit, go on through" he let the group through as they explored the museum.

They looked through the glass casings of a fossilized Aerodactyl, Max read they descriptions of it on the casing, "Aerodactyl, the FOSSIL pokemon, in the prehistoric times, it was called the king of the skies, shouts out high pitched cries, from it's vicious looks and attitude, it was a really powerful, and aggressive pokemon".

Max was overexcited about being in the museum and looked around at the fossils of the creatures that lived on this island and the other pokemon fossils for hours and hours.

Ash and Misty got really bored and finally decided to go someplace by there selves. "Well be right back guys…we have to use the restrooms…". The two headed for the stairs to the pantry, they noticed two strange people, come in the museum that seemed really suspicious.

One had a white cape, with mummy wrapping covering the lower half of his head covering his mouth and has black, spiky long hair, and the other has a helmet with a black glass covering his eyes so you could only see his nose and mouth, and had a metallic armor on him and with black clothing under it.

"I wonder who those guys were" May wondered. "They looked pretty weird and mysterious if you asked me" Ash replied. They snuck upstairs to the pantry waist to waist as they went inside.

Knowing it was off limits, they didn't care. "Alone at last…" May was really pleased as the two's lips got ready to collide until, BAM!!! A huge explosion occurred on the roof of the building!

"What was that?!" "It sounded like an explosion!" The two raced downstairs, saw a big hole on the ceiling and saw a big ship from the hole carrying all of the big fossils in a big package but not taking the pokemon fossils and flew away. They caught up with Max and Brock, noticed the two strange people from before leave as if nothing happened.

"Heh Heh, We got what we came for, know let's get out her before the cops get here…" said the one with the helmet as he and the one he was with had the test tube DNA samples of the ancient creatures and put them in their pockets and ran.

"Those guys are behind this!" Ash said "We've gotta follow them!" May and Ash knew they were responsible for the incident and ran after them, leaving Brock and Max. "Wait! Don't leave me sis!" Max felt desperate. "Lets not waist anytime, Max, lets catch up with them!" the two boys chased after the poke couple as they went on to get the suspicious duo.

While the two imposters kept going and were far enough and stopped in a sandy field, with trees and big rocky slopes, they knew they were being chased after.

"Were being followed…" the helmeted man said. The caped man stayed quiet. "My helmet is detecting two unknown people coming this way…"

Ash and May finally caught up with them and had to catch they're breath. "I don't know who you two are but you're going to give back those tubes!" May shouted at them while panting.

"Would you look at this? Two children have decided to follow us so they can play hero" the helmeted man began to laugh. "You two are being a nuisance, stay out of our way don't want to get hurt" the caped man finally talked.

"We'll do what it takes to them back" Ash said "a fight, or a pokemon battle". The helmeted man suddenly stopped laughing right after he heard him say "a pokemon battle". "Boy, do you really wish to challenge me?"

"If it's to get those tubes back, yes" Ash answered. "I'll battle you too!" May jumped in. "Okay then, it's been a while since I've had a good battle! 2 against 1! Let's do this!" he was eager to challenge the two be himself without his ally to battle with him.

He picked a pokemon from his belt and tossed it, releasing a Flygon! Ash and Misty summoned their pokemon as they let out their, Bulbasaur and Glalie.

"Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!" May commanded her Bubasaur as it released razor sharp leaves from it's bud on it's back. The leaves homed in on the mystical dragon and all of a suddenly with quick speed, it vanished in flight and reappeared behind the grass pokemon and wiping it with it's tail sending it in the air and back to the ground. The bulbasaur was able to do an air recovery and land safely.

"Ice Beam!" Ash commanded, Glalie fired a beam of ice at the Flygon but it disappeared with it's superior speed and attacked the Glalie from behind. The two pokemon levitated in the air as they both used physical head butt attacks against each other.

"Solarbeam" Bulbasaur charged light energy coming from the sun to it's bulb aiming it at the Flygon "Now, if only it can stand still in the spot long enough for me to launch this attack on it, I may finish it with one hit"

"Now!" the beam was released as a powerful beam was sent into the air to hit the Flygon without warning with it's back turned. However, the Flygon knew this was coming flew out of it's way but the Glalie was now in it's path! "Oh no!" May cried.

With some quick thinking, it dodged the beam and it had a big mountain, which caused a huge explosion to it and half of it was destroyed. Flygon homed in on the Bulbasaur and slammed it hard with it's tail.

Ash ordered it to do numerous ice beams on it but every attempt failed as Flygon dodged every single one of them. "That Flygon's way too fast…there's something that can…that's it!" The two headed back to the ground and Ash had a plan.

He whispered in May's ear what his scheme was and needed her to help him. "Whatever you're trying to do won't help you, I will be winning this battle".

"Alright Glaile! Use Double Team!" Numerous copies of the ice type pokemon surrounded the Dragon/Ground pokemon as they got ready to attack, but attacked gently so Flygon wouldn't spot as he stayed on the ground.

All of sudden, green whips emerged from the ground and wrapped around Flygon, trapping him, leaving it almost immobile. "What?!" the helmeted man was shocked to see what happened. "Now then Glalie! ICE BEAM! FULL POWER!!!" Glalie fired an even bigger beam of ice at the defenseless dragon.

The caped man saw this clever trap and was amazed "I never knew those two would be that smart, using that bulbasaur's vine wip to trap Lauruso's Flygon helpless and the Glalie to strike it while it cant dodge is some clever technique" he noticed the injured Bulbasaur with it's vine wips dugged into the ground.

"This is the end!" Ash yelled out. "Oh is it? Flygon! Flamethrower!" "What?!" Ash thought it would be over until he heard what his opponent said.

Flygon fired a blaze of fire from it's mouth to combat the ice beam, the two elemental blasts clashed with each other and the flamethrower won the clash, leaving Glaile in the flames.

Flygon fires another one at May's Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon had no choice but to undo the vines around the Flygon if it was going to dodge it and it did.

Finally free, it was able to move around with it's great speed. "Sand Tomb" his trainer ordered. It's wings flapped harder and harder to make a whirlwind picking up all of the sand in it's way, creating a dust devil.

The sandy gust picked up the two helpless pokemon and hurled them into the air. "Now then…finish it!". Flygon flew into the air and knocked them both down to the ground with amazing force.

The two pokemon have been beaten and Ash and May returned them to their balls right after they were terrified of their injuries. "I win" said the Flygon's trainer "You lovebirds weren't much of a challenge after all but I guess it was fun until it lasted" he grins.

"Maybe that'll teach you to stay out of our way next time, let's go Laruso" said the caped man.

The couple was blushing after hearing that and he noticed, "so you two are in love". Police sirens were heard as Officer Jennys in their motorcycles have made it to the scene along with Brock and Max "We've finally caught up with you two!".

"You two are under arrest for destruction and robbery of the Trilomite museum!" The two Jennys put they're guns out pointing at the two crooks. "By the way, my name is Laruso and this here is Horiak" He told them they're names.

They jumped onto a rocky ledge and the Flygon produced a powerful earthquake which made everyone except for them lose balance and fall. The two evilly laughed at the them because of their suffering and fled as the Flygon was returned back into it's ball.

They return to their base as they give their head leader the DNA samples and the fossils to him. The rest of the group were there as they watched they're head leader accept the items he was given. "Excellent, Horiak and Laruso, you will be credited for your work"

The head leader was in shadows, so you couldn't see who he was. "We did run into a little trouble along the way back here but we made short work of it" Laruso explained.

"We'll need a few more things to steal for the machine to ensure operation A.N.C.I.E.N.T will be successful" the head leader said "This whole island and probably the planet will soon be mine for the taking…".

How'd you that folks? Pretty good huh? Don't worry Ash and May will be meeting those two again and maybe next time they'll beat them. They will make out too, in the next chapter. I can't wait for your reviews, I'll see if I can get Chapter 2 done and sent next weekend. I hope you all like this and there's more to come. Until next time, see ya later!

An edit after I put this story in: WHOOPS!!! I completely forgot to put Ash's pikachu inn the story! I'll have it in the next chapter!


	2. New friends, memories, and enemies

Here it is, folks! Chapter 2 has finally arrived! Read well and enjoy!

We leave off where Ash and May battles Laruso and Horiak and the two escape right after, "Those crooks! They never stop do they?!" the officer Jennys put their guns back in their belts as they get up from the ground".

Ash's Pikachu seemed scared to battle against those two after watching that battle.

"Wait, you know those guys?" asked Ash as he and his friends get up as well. "Yes, those two along with the rest of their group have been around committing crimes on this island for years now", one of the Jennys answered "They're the most wanted people on this island, who on this island wouldn't know about them?".

"It wasn't a good idea battling them, they're so strong, I've heard that just maybe they're better than all of Hoenn's gym leaders put together, they call themselves, The Reincarnation" the other Jenny said.

"Are you guys okay?" Brock was worried about the two and right after he turned to look where the Jenny's were, he turned infatuated and ran to flirt with them until Max pulled him by the ear as he dragged him away from them "Please excuse Brock, he's always been a bit of a pervert".

Two more people come from nowhere, a boy and a girl, the girl was wearing a sky blue shirt with shiny shoes and the boy had a red shirt with classic jeans. They both had tanned skin and brown hair.

"What?! Don't tell me their gone! I wanted my chance to battle them and beat them for good!" the boy said, "I guess we came too late…" the girl said.

"Who are you guys?" asked May. "I'm Harry and this is my sister, Jessica" answered the boy.

"From what you guys were saying, I take it you knew those two as well and you too wanted to battle them?" Ash asked.

"Of course, we've been battling The Reincarnation for years, hoping we can finally beat them, and bring back peace to this island" Jessica and Harry were very determined to putting an end to the evil group of trainers once and for all but without much luck.

"I've never seen you people here, are you new?" Harry asked. "Yes we are" answered Max.

"What are your names?" Harry asked. The gang introduced them selves and Ash and May told them about their battle with one of the members of The Reincarnation.

"Seriously?! You two battled against them?! Did you two win?!" they were so surprised to hear them battling against the most feared people on the island.

"No we didn't, even with our combined teamwork…" May felt embarrassed having to tell them that they lost.

"It's okay if you've lost, me and my brother battled The Reincarnation more times than we can count, and lost every one of them, but we keep training to get stronger and stronger, we never gave up" Jessica cheered May up with her words.

"The only member of The Reincarnation we never battled was their head leader" Harry and Jessica explain "the other members say that he's even stronger than even them, no one has a clue who he or she may be, but if we can beat the head leader, we can stop The Reincarnation for good".

"We have to get back to the crime scene, if any of you spot any member of The Reincarnation, phone us and we'll be there ASAP" the Jennys left with their motorcycles.

"So do you guys have anywhere to stay?" asked Jessica. The group answered "no" and the two offered them to stay at their house for their visit. They all agreed and decided to come with them to their house.

It starts to get dark, as the six walk to Jessica and Harry's house, they talk about their journeys and their goals and wanting to take care of The Reincarnation too, Ash and May decide to stay on the island to help defeat the Reincarnation too, but first they had to train more…much, much more of they're to beat them.

They finally make it to the house, Harry unlocks the door with his keys and calls his dad, telling them that he and his sister was home and that they had quests.

The father comes from downstairs to the main room, he was a tall, muscular man, wearing a long lab coat, having tanned skin and brown hair.

The four introduce themselves to him, "It's nice to see you four, I am Dr. Zeriman, a paleontology scientist and the father of my dear Jessica and Harry, and I'll be glad to show you to your rooms" he seemed to be a nice man.

After he gave his tour of the place and showed them to their rooms, he went back downstairs to his lab to finish his research "I need to get back to research, you two are welcome to do whatever you like and stay as long as you like, just please don't disturb me, I'm a busy man".

"He hardly spends time with us anymore, all that's ever been on his mind was research, research, research" said Jessica to her new friends "At times, he'd never come out of his lab at all, he'd stay down there for weeks with no end".

"He does seem nice though" May compliments "Is he a pokemon trainer?".

"Actually yes he is, he's beaten every gym in the Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn region, but I don't think he's challenged any of the pokemon leagues in any of those regions there though, but he's never battled with us since we were like 11-12 years old" Jessica answered.

"If you ask me since we don't see him battle or use his pokemon anymore, his battle style has been lacking for the last three years" said Harry.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! I've gotta battle him right now!" Ash was very excited of battling Mr. Zeriman and was getting ready to run down the stairs to ask him for a battle completely forgetting what the scientist said earlier.

"You can't, remember?! He dosen't like to be disturbed! He can get really mean and grumpy if he is disturbed" Harry blocks the way so Ash wouldn't get pass him to the stairs.

"So what do you guys do when he's always down there studying? Brock asked.

"We like to watch TV, travel around Trilomite, but the thing we like to do most is to spar with each other in pokemon battles" answered Jessica.

After they all chatted, they decided to go into the living room and watch TV. "Our favorite show is Battle City".

"What's Battle City?" Asked Ash, "It's a show where trainers are video taped battling other trainers, we watch it at times for the excitement of the battles, but at other times, we study how the trainers battle to make us better trainers" answered Harry.

"I would watch this show, too, so I can learn of the advantages and experiences a trainer has so I can keep them in mind when I become a pokemon trainer" Max would watch the show anytime it was being aired.

"Hey guys, I'll be back, I wanna go back and take a hike around these parts, I'll be back soon" May decides to go back out to get some fresh air.

It was now nighttime, While she hikes around the neighborhood she sees couples make out near the lakes where it was the most romantic and thought of Ash as she recalled back in Chapter 1 when they were going to have their kiss until it was interrupted.

Meanwhile, a woman in a pink armor with black clothing under and with a helmet with a black glass covering her eyes looking almost like Laruso sneaks into a facility not far from where May was hiking.

She picks a pokeball from her inventory and tosses it, releasing a Delcatty. "Use Thunderbolt on those cameras" she tells the Prim pokemon to destroy the security cameras with it's bolts of electricity so she wont be detected by them.

Hearing the static, guards rush to the scene and spot her. "You're one of those Reincarnation freaks! Freeze!" there were over seven guards with their guns pointing at her ready to fire if she makes any sudden moves.

"I'm sorry, but did you say, FREEZE?!" The Reincarnation member grins. Her Delcatty fires an Ice Beam from its mouth, freezing all seven guards stopping them ice cold in their tracks!

She searches around for room number 156 and finds it, but it was locked. She places a bomb on the door and runs for it before it detonates.

A big explosion occurred and May heard it and saw where it was coming from. "Another explosion?! It has to be those Horiak and Laruso people again!" she rushes to the scene.

As she makes it to the entrance of the facility, she sees the lady run out with a power generator she stole from the facility. She figured out that she was the one responsible and got ready to chase after until she noticed the frozen guards.

She released her Blaziken from one of her pokeballs and had it use its flames to free thaw out the guards, they were all unconscious as they were freed from their icy tombs after that, the chase was on!

Back at house, the rest of the gang watch Battle City as a trainer's Hitmochan uses a really powerful, and focused Focus Punch while the other trainer's pokemon, a Ledian gets ready to counter with a Comet Punch. Just before the two blows could connect, the news outcast showed a broadcast that interrupted the show.

Everyone was disappointed about it and got ready to pout until the broadcast was showing the half destroyed facility and May chasing after another The Reincarnation member, the news people have all ready made it to the explosion site and were already filming.

"Wait…isn't that girl there your friend, May…" Harry looked closer to the screen. "And that another The Reincarnation member! Here's our chance to catch her!" Jessica said. "We have to get out there and get May!" Brock said.

They all left and were running to find May. May finally caught up with the crook after a lot of running and the crook stopped along with her.

She was holding a power generator in her arm, "Your going to give back that thing!".

"Really? Or what?" She wasn't eager to giving the generator back, forcing May to take steps.

"Blaziken! Firethrower!" Her Blaziken took a deep breath and exhaled releasing a giant blaze of fire getting ready to hit the woman.

She jumped out of the way "Delcatty! Thunderbolt!" The loveable cat released sparks of electricity from its body becoming bolts and shot them at May's pokemon.

Blaziken took the hit with minimal damage "Blaze Kick!" It jumps into the air launching a fiery kick at the Delcatty but alas, it missed.

For it's counter move it's tail turned as hard as steel and hitting the Blaziken, it was an Iron Tail! Blaziken hits with ground leaving a trail of dirt as it was dragged along the ground with the force of the hit.

All of a sudden it started to rain. Blaziken got back up and May had it use another Flamethrower, "Another Thunderbolt" Delcatty fired another Thunderbolt to counter the scorching fire.

The two attacks collide creating a bright light of amazing power! "You can do it, Blaziken! Just keep pushing!" "Delcatty, this shouldn't be much of a problem, just keep shocking!" The trainers encouraged their pokemon to keep pushing until one consumes all.

The two attacks have reached their limit and created a big explosion! The rain gets harder and the two girls hair start to mess up in the wetness.

"Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken clutches its fist and uppercut the Delcatty into the air by the head. "Now then! Jump up and do a Blaze kick coming down!"

The Blaze pokemon jumps up into the air and launches a Blaze Kick on the Delcatty as it was hit really hard and it gets ready to hit the ground.

"Now then Blaziken! Lets finish it! Flamethrower! Give it your best shot!" the Fire/Fighting pokemon fires a Flamethrower getting ready hit as it and the cat pokemon hits the ground.

But just as it looks like the battle was going to be finished, the Delcatty regained its balance as it landed on its feet and jumps out of the way of the blazes path.

The fire hits the ground burning in a big hole. The Delcatty was injured but used Heal Bell relieving it of its injuries.

"Go on and heal all you want, My Blaziken will beat it so hard, your Delcatty will be too weak to use that Heal Bell" May was getting over confident since she was having a lot of fun forgetting that she was battling one of the best trainers on the island, and that the battle was just beginning.

"The police will be coming any minute now, we'll have to postpone this battle till next time, but just in case you try to stop me, Delcatty, Sing!".

Delcatty sung a wonderful melody that was so dreamy, May and Blaziken got drowsy, May returned her pokemon back into her ball as she dropped asleep, while the woman didn't because of special earplugs on her helmet that prevented her to fall asleep.

She returned the pokemon back into her ball and made a run for it with the power generator.

May's friends made it just in time in the soaking rain that just got heavier, they noticed the woman running away but let her escape so they could take May back to the house.

"Oh no! Is she okay?! I hope we didn't come too late!" Ash was frightened to see May lying on the ground wondering if she was unconscious, or dead "I shouldn't have ever had you leave by yourself! I'm so sorry!"

"Its not your fault, Ash" Brock said. "You must care a WHOLE lot for my sister, Ash" Max said.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked. "Only one way to find out" Brock replied.

Brock puts his ear to her heart to hear if it's still beating, "She's okay, if she not unconscious, she's just asleep, she'll catch a cold or hypothermia if she stays out here, lets get her back inside".

Ash's Pikachu saw the crook and decided to chase after her "Pika, Pika! Chu!" but Ash told it to not though.

"This would be our chance to catch her, but we can't leave May out here like this, lets get her inside like Brock said" Jessica decides to rather help May, than to catch the woman.

"May…" May wakes up in a mysterious place with mixed colors, She sees nothing and no one but Ash who was calling her.

"Oh Ash! I'm so glad to see your face again!" as she ran to embrace him but before she could embrace him, he vanished.

Then, the whole environment suddenly broke apart like glass as the three The Reincarnation members they encountered today appeared right in front of them.

Laruso, Horiak, and the female one, Sherry, taunts her, "You're weak" "Your pokemon are so poorly trained, you'll never beat us with such a low amount of power" "Where's your loser boyfriend to help you, huh? Got scarred and ran away?".

"Ash is not a loser! Take that back!" May defended Ash and started standing up for herself. Suddenly, the three transformed into these vicious beasts as they ran to her and got ready to prey on her.

May yelled as she was scared of her sleep "Oh…it was just a nightmare…". She then realized she was in a bed in a bedroom back at the house still in her adventure clothes, she changed into her pajamas "They came for me…I feel so lucky…" Everyone seemed to be asleep.

She was getting scared and didn't want to sleep in a bedroom by herself so she went in the room Ash was in.

He was still awake and noticed May come in the room. "May, I'm so glad you're awake, are you okay?".

"Ash, I'm feeling too scared right now, can I sleep with you for the night?" Ash didn't mind at all as he answered "yes" and allowed her in his bed, as she does get in the bed, they both remember when they were going to make out at the museum but never did.

"Say Ash…there was something we haven't finished doing back at the museum…" May says to Ash as she lays on top of him in a flirtatious way. She takes off the sleep pants revealing her pink panties. Ash's Pikachu was asleep on the floor so it dosen't know that May in the room.

The two finally kiss, it was so passionate, the full moon's light came through the window shining at the poke couple. Their kissing was really deep, there didn't seem a chance for the next minute or two if their lips were going to separate.

But unknown to them Brock and Max saw what they were doing through the half open door, they were awakened after hearing May scream. Brock covered Max's eyes so he couldn't see anymore of what they were doing and says in a very quiet voice, "lets leave them to their thing" as they left back to their bedrooms to catch back on their sleep.

The two strip almost all of their clothes off of themselves as Ash has only his boxer underwear on and May has only her bra and panties on. They wrap each others arms and legs around each other and kiss even more. "I love you, Ash…" 'I love you too, May…", the two keep at it for like 2 hours and finally fall asleep hugging each other.

Meanwhile back at The Reincarnation base, "Here it is, head master, the power generator" Sherry gives the headmaster the energy generator. "Good work, now I'll need a small computer chip, I'll say go to Trilomite mall for that, but now we all must rest for tonight, because tomorrow were going to have another big robbery day ahead of us, tomorrow, I be sending two of you steal a computer chip at the Trilomite mall, kill anyone who persist to get in your way".

Ha! How did yall like that?! I can't wait to hear your reviews! I'll have Chapter 3 up and going as soon as I can get it up. Next Chapter, Ash and May go out on their first date. I hope you'll like the next chapter! See all of you until then!


	3. Ash and May's 1st date

Here's Chapter 3! Everyone enjoy! Pokemon forever!

It was know morning time and everyone was now awake, as Ash and May woke up, they kissed each other good morning.

""Good morning my May sugar…" "Good my Ashy poo…" The too were in bed half naked and heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Uh oh, May, you gotta hide!" they didn't want anyone to see them the way they were so May had to hide since she was in Ash's room.

May hid in the closet. Pikachu enjoyed a fine, long rest and was ready for today.

The footsteps came to the door, revealing Harry, who was walking, to check on Ash, "Good Morning, Ash".

Ash yawned "Good morning…" scared hoping Harry wouldn't find out that May was in the room too.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Harry examined the expression on Ash's face. "Nothing, I'm fine" he tried to act more like nothing happened.

"Say, how come May's pajamas are on the floor?" Harry noticed May's pajamas along with Ash's lying on the floor; he could tell by the looks that they were hers. _"Whoops! I forgot to get my pajamas!" _May said in her head as she peaked through the lined holes in the closet.

Ash started to stutter and sweat "Well um…you see…" Ash didn't know what to say "…she came in here…last night after she…woke up to…tell me…something important…she changed into her pajamas in here and forgot them…" he sweated and stuttered even more. _"She came in here just to tell me something and left leaving her pajamas? I could've thought of something better that!" _Ash said in his mind.

"Okay then, we all are gonna get ready to have breakfast downstairs in the next 26 minutes, don't be late" Harry then left the room after saying that statement. "Dodged that bullet…" Ash sighed in relief and May exits the closet.

Pikachu saw her and wondered what she was doing in its trainer's room, "You heard that, May, lets take our shower and get dressed so we can get ready for breakfast" Ash told his girlfriend.

"I'll be there and ready" May kisses Ash on the forehead and leaves the room with her pajamas.

They all took their showers and everything else and went downstairs for breakfast at the table in the kitchen.

Waffles, homemade biscuits, and cream of wheat was all on table and ready to be devoured on, Pikachu had pokesnacks in a dog bowl for food.

The six talked and decided what to do today besides combating against The Reincarnation.

"So who your mother?" Brock asked the brother and sister. "Me and Harry never knew much about our mother, dad, told us, she died from a viral heart disease" Jessica replied.

"All we knew was that she was a pokemon trainer just like our dad and us" said Harry.

Dr. Zeriman came out of his upstairs lab. Ash and May continued to stare at each other without saying any words at all.

"Good Morning, my children and guests, I'm off to the Trilomite library to get some more work done" he then exits the house and drives away in his car.

"Do you two have a clue why he does really spend time with you two anymore?" Max asked.

"Not a clue" Harry answered. "Ash and May, you two haven't said a word since they were upstairs" Brock sees them all silent as they keep staring at each other as they eat.

"Ash? May?" Harry wondered if they would say anything. "They responded to his call as they both say "yes".

"You two have been awfully quiet" Harry replied. Brock and Max remembered what they did last night and giggled.

Everyone had finished eating and it was finally time to decide where to go. "I'll go look around and learn more about this island" Max said, Brock decided to come with them.

"I'll be with my sis to look around for anymore of the members of The Reincarnation" Harry said.

"Me and May will go to the Trilomite mall I've heard about here, we know where to go" said Ash as he continued to look at May. His Pikachu jumped on his shoulder ready to travel with him.

Everyone leaves the house to there destinations. Max and Brock walk around the city of Trilomite as they get excited about the fantastic views.

Max watches civilians jog the streets for a good morning exercise, trainers read the pokemon information they updated in their pokedexes, pedestrians take walks with their young pokemon such as Growlithe, or Mareep, and noticed a couple holing hands along the way as the walk pass them, this is what made him bring up what Ash and May were doing the other night and wanted to know more about it.

Brock looked around and saw beautiful teen girls everywhere in the places he found them at, he saw a group of chicks heading for the Trilobite Mall ready to go on a shopping spree, there were others trying to scoop some good looking guys with their hot looks, and a van with girls in their bikinis inside heading for the Trilobite Beach, "Yup, this place is crawling chicks, Ash is going with May, and I'll definitely need a girl to take with me when we leave this island…"

"So Brock, about last night…what were they doing?" Max was really curious about last night.

"I'll tell you about what they were going to do when you're older" Brock knew Max was too young to even know about sex so he wouldn't tell him "I'll just tell you that they are in love with each other and I should've figured that out when we saw them hold hands as we came to this island yesterday".

The two continue walking around as they chat. Harry and Jessica walk around scouted everywhere on the lookout for any more The Reincarnation members as they do, they talk bout their new friends.

"Ash, May, Brock, and Max are really something don't ya think?" Jessica says to her brother.

"I think they're cool, with Ash, May and Brock being trainers, I'd love to battle them, and I'd be glad to teach him plenty of things about being a pokemon trainer before he gets old enough to be one" Harry was happy to have the gang join the island.

"Yeah, I wanna battle them too, and maybe, just maybe well be able to stop the Reincarnation once and for all with their help" Jessica was starting to see hope in stopping the Reincarnation.

"They tried to take over the island numerous times, remember the time when they tried to emit a poison fog on the island to kill all the people here but with the help of Rayquaza, the plan was foiled?"

"Yes I do remember, and remember the time when they tried to freeze everything with a temperature dropping machine but Groudon and us stopped that from happening?"

"I sure do, and remember when they tried to gather pure energy from Celebii into a large machine gun so they could use it to destroy the very land of this island, but with the help of Ho-oh, we were able to stop the scheme?"

"Yes I do, they tried to take over the island using a certain plan every year, I wonder what they're trying to cook up this year"

"Who knows? But in every attempt to take this island over, this pokemon trainer would show up every time this island was in trouble and would really be the main person to neutralize the threat each year, even though The Reincarnation's plans would be stopped, The Reincarnation itself was never stopped"

"Yes, he calls himself the protector of this island, and I read he would only appear to those who've shown their love for this island, legend says that he's a reincarnated spirit that kept his body that roams around the island and defends it, we've seen him in real life only a few people believe in the legend while others think a hoax"

"He's an old man and is said to have prehistoric pokemon like Omastar, and Cradily. How he was born and how he got them with his pokeballs remain a mystery since pokeballs weren't made during his lifetime, he's said to be the strongest trainer ever, but we don't know for sure"

The two continue to sweep around the place, as they talk about the history of The Reincarnation trying to take over the island and this mysterious trainer of Trilomite island.

Ash and May walk heading for the mall as they talk about their future and May gets overexcited when she sees a poster a billboard showing that the new "Pokemon Star Wars: Episode 3 Fall of the Light Side" movie coming out tomorrow in the movie theaters.

"Oh my gosh, it's finally coming! Now I'll get to see how the Jedi Knight, Anakin Alakazam becomes the evil, psychic Darth Kinesis and see the fall of the Pokemon Republic! May gets so excited, she lets go of Ash's hand and runs to get a closer look at the billboard.

Ash couldn't believe to see how excited May was to see the movie she's been dying to see come out the next day. Ash was right next to the library and Dr. Zeriman had just left with books he checked out there about the ancient creatures that lived on the island .

"Hello Ash, what are you doing here?" he greeted the young trainer in a nice manner, "Hi Mr. Zeriman, I'm out here because I'm going on a date with May" he told he why he out after greeting him back.

"That's wonderful, she's a beautiful young lady, and I really believe a boy like you deserves her, if you two are now boyfriend and girlfriend, don't make it a relationship with you two being together for like a few days or a week and then you two break up, make it last a lifetime, like I did with my wife until she died, you two will really find true happiness together if keep her happy and you're always there for her" Dr. Zeriman tells Ash.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Zeriman, it means a lot, and I was told by your daughter that you're a really great trainer and that you've beaten all of Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn's gyms too, I did those things too and I really want to battle you, will you battle me please?" Ash asks Mr. Zeriman for a pokemon battle.

"I'm really sorry Ash but I can't, I still have lots of work to do and I cant stop just like that for anything like that, but if I get my chance to have a break, yes, we'll have a match, I'm going back to the house now, have a wonderful time with, May" he couldn't say yes, and he left in his car back home.

"That man must be busy every second of his life" Ash really wanted to battle him and felt a little disappointed when he said "no".

He went to May who was still excited about the movie, "I didn't know you were interested in Pokemon Star Wars".

"At first I wasn't until I would see my brother watch this stuff a lot and all of a sudden, I got interested in it, so I started watching it, they really are good movies" May then tells Ash "Ash, tomorrow, lets go to the movie theaters to see this movie, I'm sure you'll like it too".

"All right then, if you say so" Ash agreed since May wanted to see it. After that, they finally headed to the Trilomite mall.

They stop at a food places where all the tables were at so they could sit down and eat right after they bought something at one of the restaurants.

Ash has French fries and mashed potatoes with corn and May has spaghetti with meatballs and broccoli with cheese.

"So May, could you tell me about this movie you're interested in seeing?" Ash wanted to learn more about the movie May was so interesting in seeing.

"Sure, it's about the galactic war between the Pokemon Separatists and the Pokemon Republic coming to an end as the Pokemon Republic falls and the Dark Side rules over the galaxy and the light saber showdown between apprentice and master, Obi Wan Medicham and Anakin Alakazam, it says that Alakazam surrenders to the Dark side and becomes Darth Crow's apprentice, Darth Kinesis, if you've seen the first two episodes, you'd now much more about this" May explains to Ash what the movie was about.

"Sounds interesting" Ash replies as the two finished eating after listening to what May said.

"I've so much about the Pokemon Star Wars movies, but I've never watched any of the episodes, I may like them" Ash gets anticipated to see the movie.

"I'm sure I'll have a great time, especially when I'm with you watching movie, it'll be all dark, which will make it more romantic there" May finally wanted a kiss from Ash as she leaned forward with her lips ready.

Ash could tell after what she said and seeing her lean forward that she wanted a kiss, so he leaned forward to get ready to kiss her.

All of a sudden, two men came out of a computer store, one was a tall, black DJ with an afro, black box square glasses so you couldn't see his eyes, big shoes with pictures of pokeballs on them, a shirt with stars on it, long jeans, and a golden chain with a big, golden pokeball on it, the other was white, had regular black glasses so you couldn't see his eyes either, had black hair with a pony tail that looked well and glazed with hair jell in it, a blue jean jacket, regular jeans, and some good looking shoes.

The DJ had a computer chip in his hand that he took from the store and didn't pay for it, "Hey stop! You didn't pay for that!" the person who works there ran out to stop the person.

The pony tailed man landed a hard kick to his gut, stopping him in his tracks. Security saw what happened and came with their guns pointing at them.

"These fools should know it's pointless" the pony tailed man said. "People like dem ain't gonna eva undastand da powa of Da Reincarnation" the DJ said.

Ash and May stopped get ready to kiss when they saw the scene, "It's those Reincarnation guys again! This is our chance to stop them!".

The DJ pressed a button on his golden pokeball chain that caused a huge sonic wave knocking back all of the security people dropping their guns as they hit the floor.

The two make a run for the door before the reinforcements could arrive, but Ash and May beat them to the doors and blocked their escape route, "That's as far as you two go!" May shouted out at the two. "You guys won't get away" Ash said.

"We don't got time fo yall two's nonsense, get otta oua way, or yull wish yall had!" the DJ said.

"Not a chance fuzz head!" Ash said to the DJ. The pony tailed man noticed their pokeballs "So you two are pokemon trainers I see, Severin, why don't we smoke them in a battle real quick, we can take on the security here anyway".

"Hmph, why not go fo it, its good to beat dem when day get helpless" the DJ agreed.

"Alright then! Lets go!" Ash was eager to battle them, until the reinforcements arrive and chooses Pikachu to battle them "Pikachu! You're up!"

"Alright then, a 2 on 2 battle, this outta be fun" the pony tailed man seemed delighted to battle.

Ash uses his Pikachu, May sends out her Beautifly, the DJ sends out his Exploud, and the pony tailed man sent out his Sneasel.

Ash and Misty vs. Severin and Jeffery is about to begin! Everyone else who was there watched to see the match.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle on the Exploud!" Pikachu's body was surrounded by electricity as it ran to the Loud Noise pokemon at full speed.

"You dink dat little mouse gonna mouse gonna stop us?! Exploud! Hyper Voice!" the Exploud yelled a very loud noise which forced the Pikachu to get knocked back by it and had everyone cover their ears, it stopped Pikachu from finishing the Volt Tackle, the force of the yell was so strong, it caused whatever it touched to shatter and break, Pikachu's bones almost broke until it managed to get away in time.

"Beautifly! Use Silver Wind on the Sneasel!" Beautifly flapped it's wings and brought about silvery winds that could do some real damage to a Dark pokemon.

"Not a problem! Use Aerial Ace, Sneasel!" the Sneasel swung it's claws around making scythes of wind that damaged the silvery winds preventing them from hitting Sneasel.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu! Give it your best!" Pikachu fired a bolt of lighting using it's red cheeks.

"Dodge and use Shock Wave!" the Exploud dodged the bolt and released electricity from it's body that jumped up and down from the ground and managed to hit it's target, but even though the move and the pokemon and the move were the same type so it wouldn't do much damage, it really seemed to hurt Pikachu.

"Beautifly! Whirlwind!" the Butterfly pokemon flapped it's wings creating a big gust of wind that picked up the Sneasel.

"Combine it with Silver Wind!" Beautifly creates the silver, powdery winds again and mixes it up with the whirlwind inducing great damage on the Sharp Claw pokemon as it was hurled across the mall at the end of the Whirlwind Silver Wind combination.

"It's not over yet, Blizzard!" snow and ice that came from the pokemon that hit the Butterfly pokemon greatly damaged it and it was nearly beaten from the attack.

"Dis has gone long enough, Exploud, Hypa Beam!" the Exploud fired a really powerful blast from it's mouth that was big enough to hit both Pikachu and Beautifly at the same time.

The beam almost hit the couple but the ran out of the way in time, the blast hit the entrance, creating a huge explosion, with Pikachu and Beautifly caught in it.

Harry and Jessica saw the explosion and the smoke from the mall not far from where they were and started running to get to the scene. Brock and Max noticed it too and they raced to get there as well.

The two pokemon fainted in the blast, "Oh no! Pikachu! Are you all right?!" Ash ran to his Pikachu to try to treat it's injuries. May returned her pokemon back into her ball and promised to have it at a pokemon center.

"I didn't work up a whole lot of a sweat, do you still have the computer chip, Severin?" the pony tailed man asked his ally, "Yup, I got it and its time ta go befoa da moa authoaties come!" his ally answered his and the two fled after they returned their pokemon.

The others finally caught up, "That's it! From this day forward, I'm going back to training!" Ash angrily yelled "I'll never be able to beat the Reincarnation like this!".

"Again, we were too late" Harry said. "Oh my goodness! Will your Pikachu be okay?!" Jessica was worried about Ash's Pikachu. "It'll be fine, just gotta get it to a pokemon center" Ash held his badly injured Pikachu in his arms as they ran to the pokemon center.

"Your pokemon will be fine, just keep it here for one day for us to heal them and have them rest, they will be fine, come back for them the next day" said the Nurse Joy after she was given the two hurt pokemon to be healed.

The six leave the pokemon center back home, "Hey Ash and May, don't worry, they'll be fine and we will as a team stop The Reincarnation, why don't we have a battle to cheer you two up? 2 on 2, my sister and me against you two, it'll be fun, it'll help with your training too" Harry offered the two a battle and they decided to agree "Sure, it'll take it off of our mind of what happened earlier if we battle" May said. "Oh hope Pikachu will be okay" Ash hoped "Alright then, lets battle!" he then had a smile on his face again.

"This should be interesting", said Brock as he and Max sat down on a bench in front of the house ready to watch the battle. "A 2 on 2 battle is always a good battle to watch, lets see how this one goes" Max was getting excited about the battle.

Meanwhile, back at The Reincarnation base, "We got da ding you wanted, head masta" the DJ gave the headmaster the computer chip. "Good, now next I need the ancient orb, legend says that it was hidden deep underground at the center of the island" I'll be sending another duo to get there and start digging, like I said, it's in the center of the island, that's where the city is, you'll have to stop anyone or anything that gets in your way from getting that orb".

"Headmaster, we also ran into two trainers that tried to stop us so we had to take steps" the pony tailed man said.

"What did they look like, Jeffery?" the headmaster wondered what they looked like.

"It was a boy and a girl, the girl had a red bandana, red shirt, black and whit gloves, a yellow waist pack, and red shoes, the boy had a red cap, black gloves, a blue shirt, blue jeans, and shoes" Jeffery told him what they looked like.

"What a second! Those were the same people who tried to stop me and Laruso when we robbed the museum!" Horiak said.

"And that girl you were talking about was the same girl who tried to stop me when I stole the power generator from the pokemon facility!" Sherry said.

"Were all dealing with the same people I see…" Laruso said.

"These two people may pose a problem for us…but no matter, they wont be able to stop us, just ignore them and continue on with your objectives" the headmaster said.

Chapter 3 is finally finished. You'll see Ash and May duke it out with Harry and Jessica in the next chapter, I'm glad you all are liking this story and this is the first story I was able to go very far on to send to fanfiction, I'll have Chapter 4 sent to fanfiction if I can next weekend, I can't wait to read your reviews too, the more reviews I get for the story, the more I'll keep going on with the story, Good Bye!


	4. Ash and May vs Jessica and Harry

Hello everyone! Chapter 4 of ANCIENT is now here! I was able to get this Chapter in THIS weekend instead of next weekend like I said in the last chapter! I've token advice from the people who reviewed my story to make it more organized and I'm gonna try and use it here, Enjoy!

It was now afternoon and they head for a nearby lake to do their battle and it was finally time to begin.

"Kingdra! Go!" Harry sends out the Dragon pokemon from his pokeball and the pokemon appears in the water of the lake.

"Butterfree! Come on out!" Jessica sends out the Butterfly pokemon, it flies in the air and stays above of the water.

"You know, I've once had a Butterfree during my adventures back in Kanto" Ash said to Jessica.

"Alright, Swellow! Time for your entrance!" Ash throws his pokeball out and out comes the Swallow pokemon staying in the air above the water just like Jessica's Butterfree.

"It's time to battle, Squirtle! Sunshine!" May releases the Tiny Turtle pokemon from her pokeball and it stays in the water with it's head out.

"Butterfree! Psychic! The butterfly uses psychic powers to lift an amount of water from the lake and throws it at the Swellow now shaped into a vortex.

The attack is dodged, "Swellow, use your Aerial Ace!" Swellow flapped it's wings hard creating scythes of wind homing in on Butterfree.

"Oh no ya don't! Use an Aerial Ace too, Butterfree!" It counters by using an Aerial Ace just like Swellow, the two attacks meet and disappear right after they clash.

"Kingdra! Hydro Pump!" The Kingdra fires a very powerful beam of water at the Squirtle.

"Use Hydro Pump back!" Squirtle withdrew in it's shell and fire a powerful amount of water through the holes but fired it where the head is.

The two attacks clash! "That's right Squirtle! You got this!" May didn't want to lose the water battle.

However, her Squirtle was strong but it wasn't strong enough to push its Hydro Pump to Kingdra to finish it, so had a trick up its sleeve.

Kingdra's Hydro Pump managed to win the clash and where Squirtle was a huge splash of water was there and there were air bubbles coming to the surface.

May thought that maybe her pokemon was finished until Kingdra was hit from below and was forced into the air.

"Squirtle! You're still conscious! Good! Use a Hydro Pump to the air now!

The Squirtle fired a Hydro Pump at the Water/Dragon pokemon and it was a direct hit! The Kingdra hits the water with a big splash but soon came back to the surface looking like it wasn't hurt at all.

"Huh?" May examined the Kingdra and it didn't look like it took any damage at all.

"Swellow! Use a Take Down!" the bird homed in on Butterfree and was trying to hit it so it can take the Bug/Flying pokemon with it into the water.

However, it missed and Swellow was going hit the water until it managed to stop itself.

"Whirlwind, Butterfree!" Butterfree created a whirlwind that was sucking up the water from the water making a water vortex, it tries to use it to trap Swellow.

"Okay…Swellow is a Flying/Normal type, Butterfree is weak to flying type attacks so, Butterfree! Get inside the vortex!" Butterfree got inside from the top part of the water funnel and covers the top with the wind, it uses the wind to make an air space inside of it so it can stay in there.

"No, with that funnel surrounding that Butterfree, Swellow wont be to even touch it, it'll be sucked up into the vortex, all of my Swellow's moves are physical so it won't be able hit it without touching the funnel, Jessica sure is smart…" Ash had to think of a way for Swellow to get pass the funnel and score the final hit to Butterfree if Swellow was to finish it off.

"Lets see if you can get past that, Ash" Jessica smiled seeing that it was now protected by Swellow's aerial attaks.

"The battle's getting exciting, I can't wait to see it's resolve!" Max was swallowed with suspense as he and Brock were sitting in a bench, watching the battle.

"I wonder how this battle is going to end too, this is already good one" Brock was surprised at how well the battle was.

"Don't worry! We're not finished yet! Use Skull Bash, Squirtle!" the Water type pokemon was now moving at a fast speed in the water getting ready to hit the Kingdra with it's head, but Kingdra just stood there,

"Wait for it…" Harry had a trick up his sleeve "Now! Hit it into the air!" the Kingdra did what it's trainer said and with it's curled up tail, it smacked Squirtle into the air.

"No!" May had to act now before it would be too late.

"Ice Beam!" the Kingdra a beam of ice from it's sniper shaped mouth getting ready to hit Squirtle.

"Use Rapid Spin coming down, Squirtle! You're not about to the lose!" the Tiny Turtle withdrew into it's shell and started spinning and it came crashing down like a meteor!

The Ice Beam hit Squirtle but it kept coming down even faster than ever in it's frozen state.

"Don't stop, Kingdra! Keep at it! Blast that Squirtle away!" the Kingdra kept firing ice at Squirtle, slowing it down only a little bit because of the force.

Squirtle was coming down to fast, fire started to appear on it, slowly melting the ice all over it.

Finally, Squirtle final hit it's target to the head with a big WHAM! The two sunk into the water right after the dynamic hit.

The impact was so great, it created a very huge splash that was even bigger than the splash Kingdra made and the ice started to crack and broke off of Squirtle and it was free from the ice.

"Oh no! Kingdra!" The two floated back up to the surface with the Squirtle okay, but the Kingdra had x's for eyes as it took a really hard hit to head showing that it was unconscious, Harry was really shocked to see that.

The Kingdra could no long battle and the battle went to May!

Brock, Ash, Jessica, and Max saw what had happened too and were amazed.

"That was awesome, sis!" Max congratulated his sister from the victory.

"Harry's Kingdra got beaten by a pokemon that never even evolved to it's middle second state? I've never seen that before…" Jessica was completely shocked and amazed after seeing the conclusion of the battle.

"That must've really hurt!" Brock said.

"Wow! Great job, May! I wouldn't have ever thought of that!" Ash felt the same way as he too congratulated May.

"Yes! We did it, Squirtle!" Squirtle got out of the water and jumped into May's arms as they hugged from their victory.

"It sure dosen't feel good losing to a girl, does it?" May went into a relaxing pose closing her eyes and smiling.

"I'm used to it, my sister would beat me plenty of times when we would battle, but the

way you beat my Kingdra was pretty fascinating, it was never beaten like that before" Harry replies.

Then all of a sudden, a white aurora surrounded Squirtle and a flash of light developed from it, and when all the light was gone, the Squirtle was gone, and from where the Squirtle used to be, there was now a Wartortle.

"It evolved!" Ash said. Everyone witnessed the evolution of Squirtle into Wartortle.

"Wartortle!" the pokemon seemed fully energized as it stretched it's new body.

May picked out her pokedex and used it on her newly evolved pokemon:

Wartortle: the Turtle pokemon, the more it ages, the more deepened in color it's fluffy tail becomes, it often hides in water stalk unwary prey, the scratches on it's shell are evidence of it's toughness in battle.

"Well, well, then it looks like things are gonna be even more interesting as we keep battling, Wartortle" May smiles at his new pokemon and the Wartortle smiles back.

"It's now over yet, May, I still have two more pokemon to show you, but we'll have our second battle after Ash and Jessica done with theirs" Harry was not done yet.

The two return their pokemon back into their pokeballs and watch Ash and Jessica finish their battle.

"I'll have no other choice…but it's worth a shot, Swellow, tap into your greatest speed and fly into the twister in a spinning form, if you're fast enough, you should be able to bust your way through it, if you can get inside, try to hit the Butterfree the all you got! I'm counting on you! You can do this!" Ash encouraged Swellow to try to get through the swift wind of the twister.

The Swellow flew away from the battlefield and zoomed back in with amazing speed as it swirled around and around and around like a twister.

"It's no use, Ash, your Swellow wont be able get through the twister, its gaining more and more speed with every flap of my Butterfree's wings" Jessica was trying to point out to Ash that it was no use but Ash wouldn't tell Swellow to stop.

Swellow was now moving so fast, it looked like a speeding bullet had just come by and passed.

Finally at speeds it never ever went to before, Swellow swooped inside the giant funnel of water and in an amazing show of speed, it hit the Butterfree with it's head out of the funnel.

"What?! Impossible!" Jessica couldn't believe at all of what she was seeing.

"Yes! Now then Swellow! Finish it!" Ash ordered Swellow to launch the finishing blow to the now helpless Bug/Flying pokemon who could not keep up with Swellow's speed!

Swellow swooped down at Butterfree like a bald eagle getting ready to snatch it's prey and attacked it with it's beak as the two came crashing down to the water with a big SPLASH!

"It can't be!" Jessica again couldn't believe what she saw right before her very eyes!

The two pokemon floated back to the surface, the wet Swellow flew back in the air but descended back to the dry land while the Butterfree on the other hand was out cold.

Butterfree could no longer fight and the battle was Ash Ketchum's!

"YEAH! You were great out there Swellow! Excellent work!" Ash rubbed the wet, and dizzy, Swellow on it's head and returned it back into it's pokeball.

"How did ya like that!" Ash was over tensed from winning the battle.

"That was really impressive, Ash, that's the first time any pokemon has gotten through my Butterfree's Whirlwind, you should feel privileged" Jessica never thought any pokemon would break through her Butterfree's Whirlwind.

"Oh I feel more than privileged! This feels so great!" Ash jumps into the air right after his victory.

"Ash! You were so awesome!" May runs to Ash with her arms out ready to hug him.

May gets to him and the two embrace.

When the two finished they felt like nothing can beat them, especially when their together.

Unknown to them, Dr. Zeriman saw both Ash and May's battle and saw how they both won.

"Wow, that was really impressive, I haven't such intense, finishing moves like that since I've battled my godchildren back in Kanto…this younger generation is really something…I was never that good at their age, maybe I should get back to sharpening my battle skills before they manage to get better than me…" He then leaves back to his downstairs lab to do more research.

Everyone else saw the conclusion of Ash and Jessica's battle and were just as amazed when May beat Harry.

"Take a good rest, Butterfree, you did great" Jessica returned her Butterfree back into her pokeball.

After that, it was now time for the second battle between May and Harry. The two do their battle on dry land though.

"I'm sticking my trusty, Wartortle" May sent out her Wartortle.

"Alright, come out, Glalie!" Harry sent out the Face pokemon, Glalie.

"He has a Glalie like I do!" Ash relieved that he two identical pokemon.

"Now then, Wartortle, use Skull Bash!" the Turtle pokemon races to the Ice type pokemon and jumps into the air as it gets ready to hit the Glalie with it's head.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Glalie moves out of the way and fires an Ice Beam from behind.

Wartortle landed on its feet and jumped out of the icy beam's path as it instantly froze the piece of the land it hit.

"Use a Hydro Pump!" Wartortle withdrew inside it's shell and fired a heavy and powerful amount of water, ready to hit Glalie.

"Counter it with another Ice Beam!" Glalie fired another beam of ice to combat the Hydro Pump.

The two attacks meet and the Ice beam was winning since it was freezing the water.

"Wartortle! Get out of there and use another Skull Bash" Wartortle stopped using Hydro Pump, got out of the Ice Beam's path and got ready to use another Skull Bash.

The big trail of ice that was made after the Hydro Pump and Ice Beam clash broke apart as it hit the ground.

"You're going to lose here, Glalie, it's time to freeze things up! Sheer Cold!" all of a sudden, the temperature just dropped dramatically everyone started to shiver, the lake froze and Wartortle froze solid before it could even hit Glalie and got free as it hit the ground, breaking the ice, and finally, the turned back to normal.

"Wartortle! Are you okay?!" May ran to her pokemon, it was shivering cold and needed to be close to some fire, she returned it back into her pokeball.

Wartortle was unable to battle and the battle went to Harry!

"Good work, Harry" Jessica congratulated Harry on his victory as he returns his Glalie back into it's pokeball.

"Oh no…May lost…" Ash wasn't glad to see May lose.

"Ah man, and I really wanted her to win" Max was disappointed to see May lose.

"Now then, Ash, It's time for us to battle again, I have two more pokemon too" Jessica told Ash.

"I'm looking forward it, too" Ash replied.

It was know time for Ash and Jessica's second battle.

"Swellow! Time to get back out here" Ash tosses out his pokeball, bringing Swellow back into the field.

"Here goes! Blissey! Come on out!" Jessica unleashes her Blissey out of her pokeball.

"Blissey! Use Thunderbolt!" the Happiness pokemon fires a bolt of lightning to strike the bird but misses thanks to Swellow's superior speed.

"Take Down, Swellow!" Swellow got ready to take the Blissey down to the ground with it's charging aerial move.

As it got ready to hit, the Blissey used it's belly to hit it back up in the air, the Swellow was trying to regain control of it's balance as it was sent soaring into the air from the attack.

"Now then, Blissey! Another Thunderbolt!" Blissey fired another thunderbolt and since Swellow still couldn't get it's balance back, it was this time struck by the Thunderbolt.

Swellow went crashing to the ground as it was greatly damaged by the Thunderbolt.

Swellow unable to battle and Jessica was the winner! Ash returned it back into it's pokeball.

"No…Ash lost too…" May said.

"Great job, sis" her brother sort of gives her props for winning.

"That was quick, so who battles who next?" Jessica was already anticipated by who are the two people who battle next.

"May, I think we should switch opponents, you go against Jessica and I'll go against Harry" Ash tells May what they should do and May agrees.

"Alright then, for the next battle, I'll go against you, Jessica" May chooses to now battle Jessica.

The battle between May and Jessica was about to begin!

"Go! Blaziken!" May throws out her pokeball releasing her Blaziken.

"I'll make this good and quick! Lets go!" May was ready to battle Jessica's Blissey with her Blaziken.

"Egg Bomb!" Blissey picked up the egg from it's pouch and threw it at Blaziken.

"Your Blaziken's finished" It made a big explosion and it really looked like the battle was really over already.

"Think again! Behind you! Use Sky Uppercut!" the Blaziken appeared behind the Happiness pokemon and launched into the air with a strong uppercut, the Blaziken moved so fast, it was almost impossible to have seen it dodge that Egg Bomb!

"What?! But you were finished!" Jessica didn't see Blaziken dodge the attack.

"Jump up and use a Blaze Kick going down!" Blaziken did as it's trainer said as it jumped up and kicked it back down with a fire powered kick!

"Now then! Lets finish it! Flamethrower!" Blaziken fired a Flamethrower at the Blissey as it hit the ground and was a successful hit as Blissey was scorched by the flames!

It was the same order of moves Blaziken used on The Reincarnation member's pokemon, Sherry's Delcatty, but this time it was a success!

Blissey couldn't battle any longer and the victory goes to May!

"Yeah! May won!" Brock felt great after seeing May win.

"That was an excellent combination of moves, May, and your Blaziken's pretty fast too, now I'm down to my last pokemon" Jessica returned her Blissey back into it's pokeball, May did the same the with her pokemon.

"Great work, May! Now I'm up! Me versus Harry!" Ash was ready to battle Harry.

The battle between Ash and Harry is about to begin!

"Alright then! Let's do this! Come back out, Glalie!" Harry sends back out his Glalie.

"Let's go! Torkoal!" Ash sends out the Coal pokemon.

"Use Crunch, Glalie!" Glalie opened it's mouth and got ready to bite Torkoal.

"Use Flamethrower, Torkoal!" Torkoal released fire from it's mouth getting ready to scorch Glalie until it missed.

"Ice Beam!" Glalie fired a beam of ice at the Fire type pokemon and it hits it freezing it but the ice melts shortly because of the heat Torkoal released from it's body.

"Use Body Slam!" Torkoal jumped into the air and tries to use it's body to take down the Face pokemon.

It misses and Harry had to think of a plan since his Glalie's moves wouldn't be enough to beat the Torkoal and then remembered the move the he taught it years ago.

"Alright now Glalie! Use Earthquake! But don't level the house down!" Glalie caused the battlefield to shake violently and burst right below the Torkoal's feet, creating great damage to it, it couldn't take a second one!

"Just one more! Earthquake!" Glalie made the ground shake again as it began to burst under the Torkoal's feet again!

"Not this time! Quick Torkoal! Use Withdraw!" Torkoal withdrew within it's shell before the Earthquake was complete, not taking any damage.

"I should end this now, Glalie, Sheer Cold!" the battlefield's temperatures have substantially dropped again and Glalie tries to freeze the Torkoal into fainting.

"That won't work on Torkoal! Use Overheat!" the temperature then turns from very cold to very hot as the ice from the lake melted and everyone started to sweat.

Glalie couldn't take the heat for being an Ice type and started to melt.

"Now's your chance, Torkoal! Body Slam!" the Coal pokemon jumps into the air and smashes it's body with Glalie's and the Face pokemon faints.

Glalie could no longer battle and victory goes to Ash!

"Okay! Ash won! ASH WON!!!" May was excited in seeing his boyfriend win the battle.

"Not bad, Ash, now I'm down to my last pokemon" Harry said as he returns his Glalie back into it's pokeball.

"Me and Harry are finally down to our last pokemon, how's about we do a 2 on 2 battle, May and Ash?" Jessica offered them a chance to have a two on two battle with their remaining pokemon.

"Sure! That'll be awesome!" Ash agrees.

"That'll be fun! Let's do that!" May agrees too.

It was finally nighttime and the last big pokemon battle begins! Ash and May vs. Harry and Jessica.

Ash and May send out their, Blaziken and Sceptile.

Harry and Jessica send out their, Charizard and Claydol.

"A Charizard, it reminds me of my Charizard" Ash said.

Ash and May have their pokemon use Blaze Kick and Leaf Blade.

Harry and Jessica have their pokemon use Wing Attack and Ancientpower.

The attacks clash together and they fight without their trainers telling them what to do.

They finally separate and get ready use their next moves.

"Sceptile! Leaf Blade on the Claydol!" Sceptile ran Jessica's Claydol, ready to slash it with the leaf blades on it's arms but the Charizard gets in it's way.

"Charizard! Dragon Claw!" Harry's Charizard attacks with dragonlike claws but they miss the Forest pokemon.

"Claydol! Earthquake!" the Clay doll pokemon gets ready to shake the ground, Charizard flies in the air so it wouldn't take damage from the attack.

"Oh no you don't! Blaze Kick!" Blaziken hits the Ground/Psychic pokemon with a powered up Blaze Kick before it could use the Earthquake.

"Now I've got it! Psybeam!" Claydol blasted the Blaze pokemon with a Psybeam inflicting great damage for being a dual type Fighting pokemon.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Charizard fires a big blaze of fire that looks like a skinny star.

Sceptile dodges and uses Fury Cutter which didn't inflict even less than half damage on the Flame pokemon.

"Agility!" Sceptile ran at undetectable speeds as it raced to the Claydol.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" the attack was a success as it was a super effective hit to the Claydol.

"Use Fly on the Blaziken!" Charizard flew up into the night sky as it homed in on the Blaze pokemon ready to strike.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken managed to hit the Charizard knocking it even higher into the air before Charizard could hit Blaziken.

"Blaziken! Jump!" Blaziken jumped into the air homing in on the Charizard.

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade to hit it into the air and jump!" the Claydol fired a Hyper Beam at Sceptile but it was too slow to hit it as it jumped out of the way and launched the Claydol into the air with it's Leaf Blade and jumped.

Ash and May thought of a move their pokemon could use together and announced it!

"Blaziken! Sceptile! FINISHING SLAM ATTACK!!!" they both yelled out to their pokemon.

Using both of their fists, the two pokemon slammed their enemy pokemon full force to the ground at the same time and as the enemy pokemon hit the ground, they made giant WHAMS!!!

Claydol and Charizard were unable to battle and the victory went to Ash and May!

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" Ash and May yell as they hug each other.

"Were beaten, you two managed to beat all of our pokemon so we declare you two the victors" Harry and Jessica returned their pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"That was a really powerful attack they did together, it had style and power!" Brock said.

"That went pretty well, it was wonderful teamwork too" Max said.

They return they're pokemon back into their pokeballs right after they gave them props for winning.

The two were already next to each other and didn't really care anymore if anyone was around and decided to kiss.

The two kiss as Ash has his arms around May's waist and May has her arms around Ash's neck.

"Awww, it's so romantic" Jessica and everyone else watched the couple make out.

"Gross…" Max didn't want look at anymore of what he saw and decided go inside and get ready for bed.

"They're so wonderful together kissing in front in the full moon like that", Harry said.

"How nice, at least we'll know that when we leave this island, those two will have each other" Brock said.

Everyone went inside, changed clothes and went to bed. As Ash goes to May's room this time, instead of May going to Ash's room, the two sleep together.

"Good Night, Ash"

"Good Night, May"

Chapter 4 is finally finished! Next chapter, I'll have two other members of the Reincarnation show up, but Ash and May won't be battling against them this time, Harry and Jessica will be. I'll have Ash and May see that Pokemon Star Wars movie in the next chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed and I hoped this chapter was more organized than the others. I'll see if I can have the next chapter sent next weekend for sure though.


	5. Another day in paradise

Here it is folks! Chapter 5 is finally up and around! Read and enjoy!

It's a wonderful morning, Ash and May wake up and have their morning make out, Brock and Max talk about things, and Harry and Jessica talk about making another sweep through the city for any The Reincarnation members.

"Today's the day" May and Ash talk in their bed as she lies on top of Ash grasping his hands in their bedroom. They moved in into the same bedroom last night.

"Today's the day for what?" Ash smiles as he enjoys May lying on top of him as he gained an erection.

"You don't remember, silly? Today's the day we see Pokemon Star Wars: Episode 3 Fall of the Light Side, it comes out in theaters today" May refreshes Ash's memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Ash finally remembers and the two go back in the covers and kiss.

Brock and Max chat about things, like Ash and May's relationship and pokemon, when Max entered Brock's bedroom.

"Brock, I was just wondering about my sister and Ash, how long do you think they're relationship will last?" Max was curious.

"Who knows? If they're bond is really strong, it could last a whole lifetime" Brock was wondering how long their relationship would last too.

"But anyways, I wanted to ask you if you could quiz me on my knowledge of pokemon, I'll have to know plenty about pokemon before I become a trainer" Max asked Brock.

"Sure, so what should I do?" Brock replied.

"Just ask me random pokemon questions" Max wanted to test his knowledge on pokemon in a random question quiz.

"Okay then, is Dratini a rare pokemon?"

"Yes it is"

"Good, you got it right, what type of pokemon is a Nuzleaf?"

"A Dark and Grass type"

"Excellent, is Lileep a dual type pokemon? If it is, what are its two types?"

"Yes, it is a dual type, it part rock and part grass"

"Not bad, which is a Water type, a Gyarados or a Torchic?"

"Gyarados, these questions you're giving me are too easy, make them harder"

"Alright then, which one is called the Shellfish pokemon, Blastoise or Kabutops?

"Kabutops?"

"Wrong, they're both called the Shellfish pokemon, which pokemon has been widely known for its speed, Arcanine or Delcatty?"

"Delcatty?"

"Wrong again, it's Arcanine, which pokemon is called the Dragon pokemon, Horsea or Bagon?"

"Hah! Easy! It's Bagon cause it's a Dragon type!"

"Three strikes and your out, Bagon is a Dragon type pokemon but its called the Rock Head pokemon instead, Horsea is called the Dragon pokemon even though it isn't a Dragon type, you know plenty of things about pokemon, Max, but you still have a long way to go" Brock tells Max.

"Darn…I know, but soon I'll be as smart as Professor Birch some day, and the other pokemon researchers in the world too, just you wait" Max swore and kept it a promise.

"But I was also wondering that if I get a girlfriend, just as Ash has with my sister being it, do we really have to kiss" Max really wondered.

"Don't worry, Max, you WILL know about all of that more once you get older, I'm gonna to take my shower now" Brock leaves the room, heading for the bathroom.

Harry and Jessica talk to each other downstairs in the kitchen as they already took their shower, already had breakfast, and were already dressed.

"I was thinking, about our battles with Ash and May, do you really think we underestimated them" Jessica asked her brother.

"I don't know, but they are good, especially together, and they never told us they were going out, if just started going out" Harry replied to her sister.

"I was wondering about this, I'd like to get both but know I'm thinking I should just choose one, which pokemon should I get, a Victreebel or a Meganium?" Jessica wanted a new pokemon.

"It really your choice, sis, its not my right to choose between two pokemon you want, just choose the one you think you'd like the best" Harry replied.

"I don't know, though, I'd like to see the feeling of seeing a Victreebel, swallow its food in one gulps and watch it dissolve in its body, and it looks cool but I see a Meganium as a pokemon worth having too because it's so pretty with the rose petals it has around it's neck and that it's big and strong" Jessica couldn't decide which one she liked the most.

"After time passes you'll figure it out, and I was wondering where do you think The Reincarnation will strike next today?" Harry wondered.

"Who knows, they could strike anywhere at anytime without warning, and I wish dad would help us stop them, but he's always doing damn research" Jessica replied.

"He's doing research all the time, its like he dosen't give a shit about us anymore" Harry had a point.

"I know right, we usually have to cook dinner for ourselves now, he hardly gives us any allowance anymore, and hardly ever spends time with us anymore, men…they can be so jacked up at times" Jessica said.

"Hey!" Harry shouted.

Brock finishes taking his shower and goes in his room to dry off.

"Come on, Ash…lets go in the shower…together…" May heard Brock come out of the bathroom and has Ash and her get in the shower together.

Max leaves the bathroom after using the toilet and washing his hands and notices Ash and May coming in closing the door behind them.

"I've gotta see what they do" Max was curious of what you do when you're seriously in love and wanted to see what the two people love stricken do when they're alone, he pushes the door only a little bit as he peeks through the tiny space of the almost completely closed door to see what the couple were going to do.

He sees them getting ready to take off all of they're clothes as they put the towels they were going to use after their shower on the toilet seat, Ash homes in with his lips ready to meet May's for another kiss but May puts her hand to his lips.

"Lets save the kissing til we get in the shower…" May says in a flirtatious way, they now take their clothes off, they take off their shirts, pants, socks, and shoes, May unwraps her bandana and Ash takes off his cap, May gets ready to unhook her bra and slide down her panties and Ash gets ready to slide down his boxers.

"Oh my…" Max saws in a very quiet voice, he was eager to see more.

"Ahem" he heard a very quiet, familiar voice behind him.

He was going to scream until the person behind him covered his mouth with both his hands.

He turned his head around to see that it was Brock who was bending down to Max's height. The two keep their voices very low so they don't alert Ash and May.

"Brock, don't scare me like that" Max was really frightened to be scared by surprise.

"Couldn't you be doing something else besides watching May and Ash strip and take a shower", Brock reasons with him. Ash notices the tiny space of the door because it was opened a tiny bit and he closed it completely.

The two were now completely naked and stepped in the shower.

"I'm just really curious, Brock, come on…" Max reasons with Brock back.

"How many times must I have to tell you? You'll know all about that when you're older" Brock was getting tired of telling Max the same thing over and over again.

"Now lets go already" Max and Brock leave the bathroom entrance. May and Ash turn the shower on and get soapy and lathery as they got the soap.

Jessica and Harry go outside for some fresh air as Brock and Max go downstairs and watch some TV.

They then later go outside to have the sunlight on them, that's when they notice Harry and Jessica at a far away distance.

They catch up to them, when they did they were in a graveyard.

"Good morning, Jessica and Harry, lovely morning isn't it?" Brock greets them but didn't get any response, when they saw them they were both looking at the gravestone that has their deceased mother, when Max and Brock looked at the gravestone they read the description stating that her death was unknown.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry, Good Morning, Brock and Max, I was just looking at my mom's gravestone with my sister" Harry finally replied.

"I can see that, how come it says that her death was unknown? You two said that your dad said that she died of a viral heart disease" Brock said.

"Cause dad didn't have any proof that states that she really did die from one, that's why its marked death unknown" Jessica spoke.

"This graveyard is the remains of the great people who lived on this island" Harry.

Max and Brock looked around at the gravestones.

"Were going to the city to for a The Reincarnation sweep, you can come with us if you want" Harry and Jessica placed flowers in front of their dead mother's gravestone, and got ready to leave to the Trilomite city.

"It's alright, me Max will find something to do though", Brock said.

"All right then" the two then leave.

Ash and May have finished taking their shower and left wrapped in their towels back into their bedroom.

Brock and Max go back inside and as they noticed they were out of the bathroom, Max went in to take his shower.

Brock goes in the kitchen and has a bowl of poke flakes (a cereal I'm just making up for this chapter) for breakfast.

"Hmmm…why don't I get some battling done with Harry, Jessica, Ash, or May, I'm sure my pokemon are just waiting for a good exercise" Brock wondered to himself.

Then, Ash and May were now dried off, and were dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen with Brock.

"Ah, Ash and May, just the people I wanted to see, first, Good Morning, second, I wanted to ask you two if I could have a pokemon battle with one of you two" Brock greets the couple and asks them a question.

"Good Morning to you too and we cant right now because were going to the movies" May answered Brock's question after greeting him back. She and Ash grab some homemade breakfast biscuits from the table and eats them.

"Maybe after we've seen the movie were going to see today we'll have a match" Ash says to Brock.

"Okay then, what movie are you two gonna see if you two don't mind me asking?" Brock asks.

"Pokemon Star Wars Episode 3: Fall of the Light Side" May said.

"Really? Cool! I've seen the first two and I heard the third one's supposed to be pretty good" Brock seemed to be a fan of the whole Pokemon Star Wars Trilogy just like May was.

"I really can't wait to see it, I hope all hope won't be lost, even though the Pokemon Jedi's and the Pokemon Republic meet their demise" May was worried that the Pokemon Separatists that later becomes the Pokemon Empire would real be the top rulers of the galaxy and no one would be able to stop them.

Max had finished taking his shower and headed to his room to dry off.

"See ya, Brock" May and Ash left as they headed for the movie theaters.

Brock heads to the living room and decides to watch an episode of Battle City.

The couple makes it to the movie theaters, pays for their tickets and get into the movie room to watch and the movie camera was rolling.

The two hug each other in the dark as the camera was rolling first showing movies that were coming out soon and after all of that, the feature presentation had finally begun, they show the introduction of words floating through space as the movie begins:

POKEMON STAR WARS EPISODE 3: FALL OF THE LIGHT SIDE

The dark times have now reached its climax for the Pokemon Republic; the Senator Cacturne has been captured by the Pokemon Separatists and Jedi Knights, Anakin Alakazam and Obi Wan Medicham have been sent to rescue him along with a large group of the Pokemon Republic. Senator Cacturne who is really Darth Crow is held captive and General Metagross and Count Gengar has issued an attack on the Pokemon Republic to stop them from trying to save the Senator, will he be saved? Also, Anakin Alakazam gets nightmares of his wife dying at childbirth, could these nightmares be true? Even if they are, can he change that fate? Finally, Anakin Alakazam becomes influenced to join the Dark Side, will he refuse and continue with his Jedi Knight ways to defend the galaxy or will he agree and become the next Sith lord that helps to rule the galaxy? The story unfolds!

Meanwhile, Harry and Jessica scout through town for another sweep of the city. While they do, they decide to go inside of a video game arcade. At times they would come there and play games with each other.

"Why don't we play, Pokemon: The Clash Of Powers" Jessica said.

"Sure" the two headed to the arcade game and inserted their coins into the slots, it was a 2-player game. It was a game to which you could play as any pokemon from #1-386 and the two would fight against each other with a team of three. It was the same as playing Marvel vs. Capcom 2, it was fun, full of action, and a 2D fighting game that kicks ass!

Harry chooses a team of a Scizor, a Ninjask, and a Cloyster and Jessica choose a team of an Electabuzz, a Wigglytuff, and a Kabutops.

"READY? BATTLE…START!!!" the game was now getting started.

The two knew how to play the game and were pretty good at it.

Jessica presses the Down, and Left buttons for her being Player 2 and had Electabuzz use a Thunderbolt.

Harry presses and holds on to the back button having Scizor block the attack with little damage to its health bar.

Using his fast fingers, he presses the forward button have the Scizor to dash to the Electabuzz and strike with a False Swipe and a hit to the ground.

"Hey guys, look! Harry and Jessica are playing Pokemon: The Clash Of Powers!" people would always watch them play against each other since they were so good and they one who would win were completely at random.

"Come on Jessica! Kick his butt!" the girls were rooting for Jessica.

"Don't lose to her, Harry! You can beat her!" and the boys were rooting for Harry.

Jessica had the Electabuzz at full power and had it use its special move after pressing the correct order of buttons, Electric Pulse! Every pokemon in the game had their own special move.

The attack hit the Scissors pokemon with all it got resulting in more than half of the damage it's health bar as it was down for the count!

"How did ya like that?" Jessica said seemingly winning the fight.

"Hmph, I'm not done yet" Harry had Ninjask fight after Scizor was defeated.

The fight went on for quite a while and it was finally their last pokemon since the others were beaten.

Pressing the power button, the Cloyster fired an Aurora Beam to the Kabutops, but the Kabutops defends leaving little damage to its health bar.

"Come on, Harry! Use Cloyster's Clamp Grasp special move!" the boys said to Harry.

"You got it, Jessica! Finish it up with Kabutops's Super Slash!" the girls said to Jessica.

Harry and Jessica had them use their special moves at the same time, the two connected and they have to do a button press struggle, whoever presses the most buttons during the struggle period manages to win the struggle and have their special move hit, but with just more damage!

The two mashed the buttons hard and watched to see who won the struggle because whoever won the struggle was going to win for sure.

But ironically, the results of the struggle showed that they pressed the buttons the same amount times and because of that, no one who and the two pokemon took damage to themselves eliminating the last pieces of health they had on their health bars making them both faint at the same time.

It was a draw! Both player's pokemon were defeated and the game had the words: DOUBLE KO! DRAW!

"What?! It was a tie?" the boys said.

"Jessica should've won…" the girls said.

"Looks like we really went for it!" Harry said.

"I never expected a draw!" Jessica said.

"That was as far as it went and we used the last of our coins, let's go", Harry said as he and his sister go ready to leave.

"Wait! You can use some of our coins! Just stay and have another battle!" the boys and girls would allow them to use their money so they could play again.

"Sorry, next time though" Jessica said as she and her brother left the arcade.

"Awwwww……" the boys and girls were disappointed for them to leave so soon and that they wouldn't play again for today.

It's been like an hour and 35 minutes and as they went into the heart of the city, they already ran into trouble.

A fat man with a shirt with a picture of a boat sailing in the sea, wearing a sailor's hat, and with something that covered his nose and mouth appeared along with a girl in a black wrapped mask, with jean shorts, sandals, a brown coat and a pink shirt with pictures of pokeballs on it.

"We finally ran into one of you guys, we were starting to get bored", Harry said.

"We knew if we kept walking around here we'd find some you The Reincarnation here" Jessica said.

"Heh Heh, long time no see…Jessica and Harry…" the fat man said.

"Freddy and Jazzie, who would've thought we'd run into each other" Jessica said knowing their names.

"You too were always trying to get in our way and stop us, you two should've realized it by now, you'll never stop the Reincarnation, no matter how many times you try" the woman said.

"Wrong, we'll keep fighting you guys til we win, no matter what it takes, and your head leader will be beaten and taken in" Harry said.

The woman released a Dugtrio from one of her pokeballs.

"Dig underground to search for an orb underneath the surface" the Mole pokemon did as its trainer said and started burrowing underground in search for the object, however, it was in the middle of a street where the pokemon was digging and cars were coming.

With his strength, the fat man sabotaged every car that came by.

"No! Civilians are gonna get hurt!" Jessica said.

"An orb…wait a second! I get it! You're trying to get the ancient orb that's been buried in this island? Why would you want that for?" Harry wondered.

"And why would we tell you two that?" the fat man said.

"Fred, why don't we kick their butts in a battle while my Dugtrio looks for the thing we came here for?" the lady said.

"Why not? Its something that'll pass the time!" the fat man agrees to battle them.

"Rapidash! Lets do this!" Jazzie released her Rapidash from her pokeball.

"Ursaring! Here we go!" Freddy uses an Ursaring.

"Claydol! Lets have some fun!" Jessica lets out her Claydol.

"Glalie! Lets go!" Harry sends out his Glalie.

"Ursaring! Use your Slash attack on the Glalie!" Ursaring slashes with its sharp claws on the Ice type pokemon and seemingly scores a critical hit!

"Flamethrower, my Rapidash on that Claydol!" Rapidash shoots fire from its mouth, with the blaze aiming at Claydol.

"Do just stand there and take it! Psybeam!" Claydol fires a Psybeam to counter the Flamethrower and the two attacks collide and clash.

"Ursaring, Mega Punch at the Glalie!" Ursaring threw a powered up punch at Glalie and was soaring in the air as before it hit the ground.

"Ice Beam! Now!" Glalie fired a beam of ice from its mouth ready to hit the Ursaring but it dodged.

The fire and psychic attacks have clashed and it was a one and one fight to see who wins the clash.

"You can finish it off now if you like" Jazzie yawned as if she was bored.

"What?! She was toying with me this whole time?!" Jessica was surprised after hearing what Jazzie said to her pokemon.

The Rapdish easily wins the clash and the Claydol was scorched in flames!

"Use Crunch, Glalie!" Glalie got up from the ground and got ready to bite the Hibernator Pokemon with its aligned teeth.

"Dodge and hit it with another Mega Punch" Ursaring dodged and used another Mega Punch, injuring the Face pokemon more.

"I can't believe this…they're not even trying…" Harry said.

Meanwhile back at the movies, the ending of the movie was being shown:

Anakin Alakazam's princess wife, Jynx follows him to the lava planet, Mustafar, to try and convince him to rejoin the Light Side after he had just submitted to the Dark Side.

"Please Anakin, I just know this is not you, please come back to the Light Side, please…"

"My name is no longer Anakin! My name is Kinesis! Darth Kinesis now!"

"But why…why would you join the Dark Side?"

"I wanted more power and Jedi Senators wouldn't give it to me so I chose to give up my Jedi Knight ways and become a Sith Lord and don't think a little small talk from you is going to have me change my mind! The Pokemon Republic have already killed all of the Jedi's already and the galaxy will soon be ruled by the Dark Side!"

"Not everyone" Obi Wan Medicham had come out of the ship that the princess Jynx was in.

"What?! You sent him with you to try and stop me! I should kill you now!" Darth Kinesis used the force and his psychic power to grasp his wife by her neck getting ready to choke her.

"Let her go, Anakin" Obi Wan said "Jynx, leave this planet now" Obi Wan used his psychic power and the force to free her and Jynx got on the ship she used to get to the planet and left in tears.

"Anakin, you've…you've killed all of those children back on Coruscant! Why would you do such a thing?!" Obi Wan and Anakin were finally alone as they reasoned with each other.

"It was an order given to me by my master, to destroy everyone at the Jedi Temple there as I was chosen to lead the 501st, and I'm not Anakin anymore! I'm Darth Kinesis!" Anakin answered Obi Wan's question.

"Soon the whole galaxy will belong to The Emperor and the Pokemon Galactic Empire!" Anakin was willing to help The Emperor get his wish.

"Then it looks like I'll have to stop you first, then the Emperor will be next" Obi Wan was eager to stop his young apprentice who has submitted to the Dark Side.

"Oh, you may try" the two turned on their lightsabers and the battle between teacher and apprentice was about to begin!

The two clash with each other with their lighted blades as they jump from cliff to cliff avoiding the lava at the very bottom.

They first start their battle in the control room and fight violently as the two fought for their lives.

"But the Jedi prophecy said that you were the one to destroy the Dark Side and restore peace to the galaxy, not join it!" Obi Wan said to Anakin as they leaped outside to continue their battle.

"Order 66 will finally be finished once I've killed you!" the two hit their lightsabers together and started to push as Anakin speaked those words to Obi Wan.

"Even if you do kill me, Master Zangoose will still be alive and be the last Jedi ever existing!" Obi Wan says back.

The two push away using the force and jump down to lower ledges where they were closer to the lava but they were finally below.

Obi Wan Medicham landed on a big piece of land where he was safe but Anakin Alakazam fell to a piece of land that was drifting away from the land Obi Wan was on.

Darth Kinesis attempted to jump to the bigger piece of land Obi Wan was on but was cut in half by Obi Wan's lightsaber trying to do it.

His body was burning up and caught fire as he was slowly dying as he was lying next to the lava.

"I…I hate you!" he tried to get out of the lava but couldn't.

"I loved you, Anakin, I really did. I'm really sorry things had to end like this" Obi Wan turned off his lightsaber and left back to a ship to Polis Masa for him where Anakin's wife is, getting ready to give birth to two children.

Anakin's apprentice, Darth Crow who was now The Emperor obtained the news of Anakin's defeat and postponed the lightsaber battle with him and Zangoose and left to Mustafar by ship to retrieve him.

"My lord, I've found him" one of the Pokemon Republic officers who was now on the Dark Side like the rest of the Pokemon Republic shows The Emperor Anakin's location.

"He's still alive, bring him back to the ship so we can treat him" he orders the officers he was with to bring him back to his ship.

Back on Polis Masa, Jynx lets out her babies, the first one was her son, Luke Abra and the second was her daughter, Smoochum. After she gave birth to her children she died shortly after and Obi Wan Medicham was there to see it.

Inside the ship, Anakin was being treated of his third degree burned body as he was put inside a robotic life support suit.

The treatment was a success and Anakin was fully recovered, the mask he was wearing, had everyone hear his breathing sound.

"Kinesis…can you here me" Darth Crow talks his apprentice who was on a lying board.

"Yes" he made a robotic sound.

"Arise" Darth Kinesis stands up before his master.

"My wife, is she okay?" Darth Kinesis askes.

"Well, it turns out that from your anger, you killed her" The Emperor answered his apprentice's question.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darth Kinesis was overwhelming by anger as he screamed out and destroyed everything around him with the force.

Obi Wan sent the two children to be adopted by people on other planets to be kept hidden for The Emperor and it was finally the end of the movie.

Everyone left the room and were glad to have seen such a good movie.

"The movie was great! I loved it!" May said.

"The movie wasn't all that bad to me" Ash said.

When the two left they heard people saying that there was a battle between two members of The Reincarnation and two tan skinned people with brown hair up ahead because they saw it not too far from where they were.

"Harry and Jessica are battling them!" Ash and May realized their friends were what they were talking about and that they were in trouble and they had to go there before it was too late.

Meanwhile back at the battle scene, "End of the line, you two, you two could never beat us during the previous times we've battled and you still can't beat us" Jazzie said.

"Yep, you two are still two weak" Freddy said "What makes you two think you can beat the head master if you can't even beat us?".

"It doesn't matter how many times you two try to battle The Reincarnation, we'll always win and we'll always be superior to you" said Jazzie.

"Why…Why is it that we keep losing against them…" Harry said.

"FINISH THEM!" they commanded their pokemon to finish Harry and Jessica'a pokemon off for good until Rapidash was hit by a bolt of lightning knocking it down and Ursaring was hit by silver winds, the two attacks stopped them from doing their finishing attacks.

Everyone turned around to where the two attacks were launched and saw Ash and May with their Pikachu and Beautifly that they just got back from the pokemon center fully healed.

"What?! Who are these people?" Jazzie wondered as she and Freddy noticed them after their pokemon were attacked.

"Looks like we made it just in time" Ash said smiling.

"Leave our friends alone you two Reincarnation jerks" May says to Freddy and Jazzie.

"Thank you, I thought for sure our pokemon would be finished" Harry thanks his friends for coming at the last minute.

Ash…May…am I glad to see you two…you just save our pokemon…" Jessica said.

"Wait…aren't those two the same people that our team has been talking to us about?" Freddy asked.

Suddenly, Dugtrio came back to the surface with the ancient orb on its head.

"Yes! That's what we came for! Now lets go, Freddy! Forget these losers! We were kicking they're asses anyway!" they return their pokemon back into their pokeballs and flee the scene afetr taking the ancient orb.

"Don't mention it, guys" Ash said.

"You two shouldn't have battle them" said May.

"Then what could we do?! Do nothing while they keep at it with their bad deeds?!" Harry got enraged.

"I don't now if there's anything any of us could do against The Reincarnation, we can't even beat them, at least not yet" Ash said to Harry.

"I guess we'll just have to wait til were strong enough to beat them when we start training" May said to Harry.

"WAIT?! THE HELL WITH WAITING! THEY NEED TO BE STOPPED NOW!!! THERE'S NO TIME FOR WAITING!!!!" Harry then exploded in anger as he goes off on May and Ash.

"Then what do you plan on doing?! Facing them by yourself?! You know you cant beat them all by yourself, just calm down, we need to train even more and harder and we'll them" Jessica yelled at his brother and reasons with him.

"I guess there's no other choice but to wait…I just want to beat them so this island can once again have peace…" Harry calmed down.

"We all want to but right now were just not strong enough, we all need to train even more and I know just the place where we can continue to train" Jessica says.

They return their pokemon back into their pokeballs and they went along with Ash and May to the place they would train at.

Back at The Reincarnation base, "here's that ancient orb you wanted, head master" Jazzie gives the headmaster the ancient orb.

"Great, now I just need two more things for the machine for it to be fully operational, a big diamond and a big pearl, once I've obtained those, this machine will become a success" the head master then evilly laughed as his plans were coming together and there didn't seem like there was anyone that could stop him and his master plan.

Chapter 5 is now finished, I believe I could've done a little better when I was doing the final parts to this chapter but I hope it isn't a disappointment to you. I'll have Chapter 6 up as soon as I can and until then, peace!


	6. The training begins

Here's Chapter 6 everyone, the battle against good and evil is afoot! Read and enjoy!

Everyone follows Jessica as they enter a forest, they go through leaves and bushes, trying not to startle any Bug pokemon like Beedrill and Ariados, so they wont attack them.

"The place were gonna be training is in this forest?" May was getting curious.

"Yes, but in a certain place here, you'll see when we get there" Jessica didn't wont to tell the location and decided to keep it a surprise until they get there.

Harry turns his head to Ash and May and knew he owned them an apology.

"Ash…May…" Harry felt sorry for yelling at the two earlier.

"Yes" they both said getting Harry's attention.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you two earlier, I was just so upset about always losing to The Reincarnation" Harry apologizes to them.

"Its okay, we all want to beat them too and all of us together as a team can do that," Ash said.

"There's no harm done, but if we all trained and battled as a team, it may be possible to beat them once and for all" says May.

"Don't worry, Harry, we will beat them" Jessica says.

As they talked during their walk, they were finally there; they were in a wide-open spot in the forest where you could see target circles, big tracks of dirt in the grass, target dummies, energy food made for pokemon, weights, etc. Seemingly everything a pokemon would need to become a stronger pokemon.

"Whaa? This is the place?" Harry seemed surprised.

"Whoa, this place looks fantastic!" May said.

"Cool! This really where you train?" Ash said.

"Yup, I've been secretly training my pokemon here in this area, all the stuff here is stuff I bought" Jessica answered her brother and Ash's question saying "yes".

"How come you never showed me this place so we could both train? Were in this together you now" Harry popped up with another question.

"I didn't want to tell anyone about this place, it's also a good place I could be alone with my pokemon" Jessica answers his brother's question.

"But before I started training, I wanna trade my pokemon for some new ones I'd like" Jessica says.

"You're really gonna trade all of your pokemon to some trainer for new ones?" Harry asks yet another question.

"Yes, you'll see my new pokemon when I come back, you can all start training now" Jessica leaves back to the city after showing her friends and brother their training field.

"Alright then! No time to waste! Lets get started!" Ash couldn't wait to train and they all got started.

May and Ash have all of their pokemon that can run on their feet to run the dirt track to improve their speed, and Harry has his pokemon move around with weight on them so they can get faster and while they do that they started sparring with each other while having their pokemon have weights on them as they move around so they'll be faster on foot after getting used to the weights and they have them do exercises to help them increase their strength.

They later have their pokemon practice their moves and to find ways to increase their power to make them stronger.

However, unknown to them a big balloon with the head of a Meowth was floating in the sky, with two people with white uniforms with a red R on them and a Meowth watching them from below, it was Team Rocket!

"Heh Heh Heh, this would be the best time to ambush the twerps right now" James said.

"After watching them battle against The Reincarnation since the first day they got on this pathetic island, we shouldn't go easy on them, as usual" Jessie says.

"Heh Heh, yeah, and I wouldn't go lightly on their two new friends either, say, where the little twerp with the glasses and the big guy with the dark skin" Meowth said.

"Who knows, who cares, we finally have the twerps besides those two where we want them, its just three of them, we can take them" Jessie said.

"Alright then, the plan was to snag the Pikachu inside of this Snag Ball given to us by the boss, but first we have to make our dashing entry" James says picking up a Snag Ball(a forbidden ball made by Team Rocket that steals other trainer's pokemon) he had with him.

"Okay then, we have the plan good and memorized in our heads, lets do it!" Jesseie says.

They use their balloon to home in down to the training field and as they do, Meowth throws a smoke bomb there so when they make their appearance it would be like they came from the smoke.

The whole field was covered in smoke and everyone down there started coughing.

"What is this?! Where did this smoke come from?!" Harry coughs while trying to talk as he covers his mouth.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To stand our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Chime! Chime!" James's Chimecho says the final words.

James, Jessie, Meowth, and Chimecho come out with gas masks.

When the smoke cleared, they took them off.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and May shouted.

"You know these guys?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes we do, they follow us everywhere we go so they can steal my Pikachu!" Ash answers Harry's question.

"So you three followed us all the way from Hoenn!" May said to the three crooks.

"Well, it wasn't easy, we needed a whole lot of fuel for our balloon to keep it airborne, then we kept running into Fearow and Pelipper while we followed the ship you were on, then Meowth got air sick then-" James kept talking and talking until he was interrupted.

"Enough of the introduction! Let's snag the Pikachu and get outta here, the mosquitoes here are bothering me without end!" Jessie orders James to capture Ash's Pikachu so they could leave already.

"Alright then, Pokeball, go!" James tosses the ball at the Pikachu releasing a purple aurora from the inside engulfing it, snatching the Pikachu bringing it inside of the ball and the ball closes going back to the person that threw it.

"Hey! Give me back my Pikachu, you damned jerk!" Ash yells at James.

"There! It's done! Lets get back into the balloon and make our escape! Hurry!" Jessie says as the three along with the Chimecho retreat back into their balloon and makes their escape.

Everyone returns all of their pokemon back into their pokeballs and chases Team Rocket as they head for a rocky terrain up ahead as they keep moving following Team Rocket.

"I'm not leaving until I get my Pikachu back! Go, Swellow!" Ash releases his Swellow from one of his pokeballs.

"Speed to that balloon and pierce a hole in it!" Swellow homed in at the balloon and pierced a hole through it with it.

The balloon was losing air and it came crashing down where the rocky terrain was and would take them like 6 minutes to get there.

When they landed there and got out, they noticed they weren't alone as two members of The Reincarnation were there digging through the rock for a really big diamond, but they noticed them and stopped what they were doing.

One was a tall man, in a long lab coat, with round black glasses so you couldn't see his eyes, and a baldhead, the other was a regular muscular man with a black mask with goggle looking pieces of glass for his eyes, a night shirt with a picture of a hurricane on it, work boots, small item pouches, and casual jeans.

"Daniel and Eddie, never though we'd run into you The Reincarnation freaks again," They knew who their names were.

Team Rocket have sort of a rivalry with The Reincarnation because of The Reincarnation deciding not to join forces with Team Rocket after they were given an offer.

"Team Rocket" the masked man said.

"Whaa?! How do you know us?" all three said to the two.

"We've learned a lot about your organization, we even know most of the members of your organization, including you three, your names are James, Jessie, a talking Meowth, and a Chimecho, you know using pokemon as tools to take over the world wasn't really what the head leader had in mind" the lab coated man said.

"Why wouldn't your head leader let your team be with Team Rocket? With The Reincarnation and Team Rocket put together, we'd make an unstoppable team; nothing would be able to stop us if only we both worked together" Meowth asked them.

"Your leader, Giovanni…when he asked our head leader if we would join forces with Team Rocket, he said no because didn't want to work with anyone else to help him achieve his goal, taking over this island" the lab coated man said.

"But it dosen't make any sense if he has you two and the rest of The Reincarnation to help him take over this island" Jessie said.

"Yes, after he decided to take over this island he knew he couldn't do it all by himself so he asked us two and the rest of us to join him and we did, he helped us raise our pokemon and we've become the strongest trainers on this island next to him, our head leader is truly stronger than all of us" said the masked man.

"He didn't want the help of any other TEAM to help him take over this island," the bald man said.

"Its too bad, because our boss says that any of the Team Rocket members like us beat even one of you The Reincarnation members in a pokemon battle because of how strong you all are, will be given a #120,000 reward from him, and you two will be the first ones, heh heh heh" Jessie says.

"Is that a challenge?" the masked man grins.

"You bet it is! Were gonna beat you two in a battle here and now!" Jessie shouts out pointing at both of them.

The masked man begins to giggle, then bursts out laughing.

"Heh Heh Heh…" the lab coated man begins to laugh too but dosen't go crazy liked his masked ally was.

"Why are you two laughing? This is no joke!" Jessie was starting to get angry.

"If you two are smart, you shouldn't battle us" the lab coated man said.

"The only person who was ever able to beat us was the head leader, besides him we never lost a battle to anyone" the masked man said.

"You think that talk is gonna convince us to not battle you two?" James said.

"We'll tear you two apart," Meowth said.

"You guys are seriously underestimating us" the lab coated man evilly grins.

"Okay! Which one of you wants to get beat first?! Or will we do it 2 on 2?" Jessie says.

Unknown to them, there was a man with glasses, tanned skin, and a work helmet hiding behind a big rock getting ready to watch the battle, it was Roark from Sinnoh! He stays hidden from them because he knows how dangerous the people he was hiding from can be.

He was in the rocky terrain area digging around for fossils until he noticed them and hid.

"I maybe able to take care of those Team Rocket members but I don't know if I'll do any good against those two The Reincarnation members" he too knew about The Reincarnation and it's members because of the wanted pictures of them and what he's heard about them since he first visited the island.

"Fine, I'll play with you two, you'll experience true defeat in seconds" the masked man steps up.

"I'll battle you two by myself, I wont need any help to beat the likes of you two" the masked man got ready to battle Jessie and James.

A battle against The Reincarnation and Team Rocket was about to begin!

The lab coated man watches as his ally battles Team Rocket.

"Go! Seviper!" Jessie sends out the Fang Snake pokemon.

"Go! Cacnea!" James sends out the Cactus pokemon.

"I end this no time, Go on, Aggron" the masked man sent out his Aggron.

"Seviper! Poison Tail!" Seviper's tail began to glow, as it gets ready to strike the Iron Armor pokemon with it.

"Cacnea! Needle Arm!" needles started emerge from it's arms as it runs to the Steel/Rock pokemon to hit it with it's needled arms.

The two attacks hit the pokemon but the Aggron didn't even budge and it didn't seem to take any pain from the attacks.

"What? That isn't…" Jessie couldn't believe couldn't believe what she saw.

"Iron Tail" Aggron lashed out its tail as it whipped the two pokemon into the air and back to the ground as they were already defeated.

"WHAT?! That cant be! And the battle just started!" James couldn't believe what he saw either.

"Your pokemon are beaten already and it hasn't been even 10 seconds yet, I've won" Jessie and James's opponent said.

"Were not done yet though, return, Seviper! Go, Dustox and Wobbuffet" Jessie return her Seviper back into it's pokeball and release her Dustox and Wobbuffet into battle.

"Return, Cacnea! Go! Chimecho!" James returns his Cacnea back into its pokeball and has his Chimecho battle Aggron.

"Use a triple attack!" James and Jessie have their pokemon home in and attack Aggron at separate destinations.

"Iron Tail…again" Aggron swings its tail around hitting every pokemon getting ready to attack it making faint immediately in one hit!

"Nooo!!!! At least the boss wasn't here to see this…" Meowth said.

"This cant be possible…were finished already…" Jessie couldn't believe it at all.

"If the boss was here, he'd be so disappointed…" James felt devastated.

They return their pokemon back into their pokeballs and as Meowth went back into the carriage of the damaged balloon to take what was left inside, the Snag Ball that was used to steal Ash's Pikachu rolled out as it rolled to the masked man who just returned his pokemon back into his pokeball.

"I know that ball…that's a pokeball that was created by Team Rocket that was made to steal other trainer's pokemon" the lab coated man said.

"I wonder what's inside" the masked man picked up the Snag Ball.

"Hey! That's ours!" James shouted.

He opens the ball freeing the snagged Pikachu.

"Pikachu…Pika!" Pikachu wondered how it got where it was know and where was his trainer, then he saw Team Rocket and got angry at them for snagging it and had electricity sparkling from it's red cheeks.

"Uh Oh…It looks pretty mad…" Meowth said keeping its distance from the Mouse pokemon.

"You guys snagged a Pikachu which such a valuable ball? Pathetic!" the masked man threw the ball away after seeing what they caught with the ball.

Ash, May, and Harry finally made it to the scene.

"Pikachu! Your okay!" Ash was very glad to see that Pikachu was okay as his pokemon ran to him and he embraces it in its arms.

"Alright Pikachu! Time to teach Team Rocket a lesson! Volt Tackle!" Pikachu got out of Ash's arms, got its body engulfed in an aura of electricity and ran at full speed at Team Rocket, hitting them with full force knocking them high and far into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three disappear in the sky being sent somewhere else on the island leaving a star where they disappeared.

"So long, Team Rocket!" May shouted at them.

"The Reincarnation…you two are done here! I don't care if I'm not strong enough to beat you yet I'll still battle you! Charizard! Come on out and use a Flame Blast!" Harry spots the two The Reincarnation members and sends out his Charizard to use a Fire Blast on them.

"No Harry! Your not ready to battle them yet!" May said to Harry but Harry kept on going at what he was doing.

They move out of the way of the attack and it hits a big hill of rock leaving a deep hole into it.

The Reincarnation members look into the deep hole in search for a large crystal inside but there wasn't even a single crystal inside.

"Not even a single one…" the lab coated man said.

"We've been here for hours digging and there's not even a single crystal here? Lets forget about digging, lets just go into town and steal the biggest crystal they have there," the masked man said.

Roark finally emerged from his hiding place to catch up with the Ash, May, and Harry.

The two flee into town. Roark looks into the direction the two are going and sweats wondering if it would be a good idea to follow them before they get away.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Ash noticed the Rock type gym leader of Sinnoh and asked him who was he.

"My name is Roark of Sinnoh" he introduces himself to him.

"Sinnoh?! That's awesome! I've heard about that place and I'm gonna go there right after I've

Everyone introduce themselves to Roark and he introduces back, except Roark dosen't tell him that he is a gym leader.

"I came here all the way back to my homeland here from Sinnoh to learn more about the ancient fossils here, I was going to go to the museum, but I heard it was partially destroyed and robbed and its in need of repairs, so I decided to dig around here for some fossils until I noticed Team Rocket and The Reincarnation so I hid behind the rocks, after all of that and of them leaving we meet" Roark says to them.

"That's cool! After I go battle at the Battle Frontier back at Hoenn, I plan on going there for my next journey!" Ash said to Roark.

"So you know about The Reincarnation too?" Harry asks Roark as he returns his Charizard back into its pokeball.

"Yes, ever since I came to this island today from a sailboat, I've kept hearing people talk about them and I've seen pictures of what they looked like" Roark knew who they were pretty well.

"Speaking of The Reincarnation, we've gotta find those two members that just left, they said they were going to steal a big diamond from the city" May changed the subject to finding the two The Reincarnation members they just encountered.

"Diamonds are mainly found in jewelry stores in cities, Harry, are there any jewelry stores in Trilomite City?" Ash asks Harry.

"Yes, there's one with really big diamonds that the size of computer monitors, their really expensive" Harry answered Ash's question.

"Then they're gonna strike there next!" Roark says.

"Then lets get moving, we don't have time to waste! Follow me! I know where it is!" said Harry.

"I'll come with you, in case you need help, I'm a gym leader" Roark says.

"That's great! Then we can really use you! Come on with us!" May said to Roark.

The four exit the rocky terrain area, back into the forest, then into the city.

Brock and Max (he finishes taking his shower and everything else) were walking around the city until they noticed the four running on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?! And who the man you're with?" Max asked.

"No time for that! You two just come on with us!" Ash said to them as he and the rest of the group he was with was really in a hurry getting to the jewelry store.

The two then join in with the group, wondering whom the person they where with was.

It was finally the afternoon time and as the six keep moving they spot Jessica come out of a Pokemon center with another female trainer.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed trading with you, I hope we meet again someday" the girl Jessica was with left and Jessica notices the group.

"Hey guys…where are you all going?" Jessica said to the group.

"Say, who are you" She said to Roark not having a clue who he was.

"We'll explain along the way, just come with us, sis! This is urgent!" Harry said to her sister.

She tags along with the group running along with them.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah you guys, where?" Brock asks.

"Where going to the Trilomite jewelry store, two members of The Reincarnation are going to be there any minute now to take a really big diamond" Ash answers.

"I see…and who are you" Jessica asks Roark who is he.

"My name is Roark, the rock type pokemon gym leader of Sinnoh, and a fossil hunter, I came back here from Sinnoh to check out the glorious fossils of ancient creatures I've heard so much about from Sinnoh that supposedly lived here until they all died out" Roark answers Jessica's question and Brock and Max listens to what Roark says as all seven of them race to the Tilomite jewelry store.

"Really? I'm the rock type pokemon gym leader of Kanto!" Brock said to Roark.

"You said you came back here, once lived here?" Jessica asked him.

"Yes, I was born here, but I moved because I thought maybe life in Sinnoh would be better" Roark answers her question.

They finally made it! But by the time they were there, they find out that the two The Reincarnation members already beat them to the store.

The lab coated man sent out a Magmar from his pokeball and has it burn down the jewelry store to the ground in flames.

The masked man takes the biggest diamond they had there before it burned to the ground and the diamond was the size of a regular television and weighted at about 63 pounds.

"We finally got what we came here for, time to get back to the head master" the lab coated man said.

"Zen Headbutt!" the lab coated man heard a voice behind him and his Magmar was hit hard by a pokemon that wasn't in the 1st, 2nd,or 3rd pokedex! It was a Cranidos that was in the 4th pokedex! The force of the hit made it hit hard into rubble of the burning jewelry store and was buried in the rubble.

"What?!" the lab coated man noticed this and turned around to see the group looking at him and his ally.

"Whoa! I've never ever seen that pokemon before" Ash said.

For the ones who had pokedexes, they scanned the Rock type pokemon into them but they got the response on their pokedex:

POKEMON KNOWN, THERE ARE STILL A WHOLE LOT MORE POKEMON IN THE WORLD THAT HAVE NOT YET BEEN DISCOVERED.

"This pokemon is not in the Kanto, Jhoto, or Hoenn pokedex, its in the Sinnoh pokedex, you'll have to get that to be able to scan this pokemon" Roark said.

"Daniel, your just gonna let that dinosaur looking pokemon thrash around with your Magmar are you?" Eddie said to Daniel.

"No…I WONT!" Daniel got mad and the Magmar got out of the rubble and looked pretty angry from the hit it just took.

"I got time, why don't I beat you in a battle real quick" Eddie was ready to battle.

"Sure, why not? But I warn you, don't underestimate a gym leader, because I am one" Roark agreed to battle The Reincarnation member.

"And never underestimate a The Reincarnation member" Daniel replies to Roark.

"Don't take him lightly, Roark, The Reincarnation are one of the toughest of the toughest groups of trainers to beat" Jessica said to Roark.

"Good luck, Roark" Max says to Roark.

"A battle between a gym leader and a The Reincarnation member…this should be interesting" Eddie says as he stands with the crystal leaving the store before it completely burned down to watch the battle.

Harry, Ash (and his Pikachu on his shoulder), May, Jessica, Brock, and Max stand and watch as they get to see a battle with a gym leader and a The Reincarnation member.

The battle between Roark's Cranidos and Daniel's Magmar is about to begin! The anticipation is killing me!

"Cranidos! Another Zen Headbutt!" a psychic energy emits around the pokemon's head as it begins to charge into the Spitfire pokemon with maximum speed!

"Fire Punch! Time it at the right moment!" Magmar's fist started to emit with fire and it waits for the correct time to land the punch to the pokemon.

"Now!" the Cranidos was almost there to its target and from its trainers order, Magmar threw the fiery punch to the Cranidos's head, but it didn't look like it took any damage at all! The Magmar takes the super powered hit from the Cranidos and it was sent zooming across the scene almost as if it were moving the speed of light! It hits a small, old building that collapses after the Magmar hit into it.

"Whoa!" the whole group was shocked to see how well Roark had control of the battle, or as it seemed. The Magmar came out of the debris with scratches and bruises on it.

"Not bad, it's been quite a long time since any of my pokemon received a single scratch from battle, this is really starting to get fun" Daniel says to Roark.

"Now then, Magmar! Fire Blast!" Magmar fires a big star mark of fire homing on it's pokemon opponent.

The attack strikes! It left a big hole where the Cranidos once was.

"Oh no! It got burned to bits!" Brock couldn't believe what happened.

"That pokemon of yours is toast, I win" Daniel says, thinking the battle was over.

However, Roark just stood there with his arms folded grinning at Daniel.

"Wha? Why is Roark grinning? Can't he see his Cranidos is done for?" May says.

"I don't know why you have that face, I just beat you" Daniel says to Roark really believing he's won.

All of a sudden, Cranidos came out of the ground where the Magmar was standing and strikes it with its head knocking it into the air!

"WHAAAA!!!!" Daniel was in brief shock, after he thought the battle was all his, the Cranidos attacks his Magmar without warning from the ground.

"I see what it did! His pokemon used Dig before the Fire Blast hit the ground when we all thought it was burned to nothing! And Roark didn't tell it to either and he knew all along!" Max knew exactly what happened.

"Now then! Jump into the air and finish it with an Iron Tail going down!" Roark says.

Cranidos jumps into the air and its tail becomes iron and gets ready to strike with it's tail!

"Not so fast! Use Iron Tail! Use Iron Tail quick and now!" Magmar's tail turns to iron too and hits Cranidos first. Cranidos hits the ground and as it gets up, it gets scratches and bruises too and it gets more tensed up.

"Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos zooms in to the opponent ready to attack again with its head having psychic energy on it as the Fire type pokemon lands back down to the ground.

"Dodge and use another Fire Blast!" Magmar jumps out of the pokemon's way as the Cranidos zooms passes its target and Magmar fires another Fire Blast, the attack gets ready to hit the pokemon from behind. At Cranidos's current speed, it was almost impossible for it to turn in any other direction; it could only move the direction it's facing unless it slows down. However, there was no time for that because the fiery attack was homing in closer and closer to the speeding pokemon, Roark had to think fast or his pokemon would be toast in no time.

"This time, it won't miss" Daniel says.

"Jump and land on the your target!" Cranidos jumps out of the blazes way and gets ready to land hard onto the Spitfire pokemon.

Cranidos lands but Magmar dodges as it hits the ground with extreme force headfirst leaving a big hole in the ground!

Cranidos comes out and Magmar gets ready to strike Cranidos but it strikes with the Magmar.

In an amazing show of power and strength, the two pokemon clashed against each other with full power!

"Look at that! He can hold his own against this The Reincarnation member all by himself!" Harry was amazed at what he saw.

"PIKA PIKA!!!" Ash's Pikachu smiles and cheers for the hard working Cranidos as it was really doing its best in battle.

"You think maybe he can beat him?" Jessica said.

"From how this battle is going so far, there's seems to be chance that just MAYBE he can…" Harry answers his sister's question.

"Go Roark!" Ash cheers Roark on.

After the two pokemon have finished clashing, Cranidos was really weary and tired and Magmar was just getting pumped up, ready for more.

"Wait…look at Cranidos!" Harry says.

"Magmar dosen't looked fatigued a little bit, but Cranidos looks like its getting ready to throw in the towel!" Brock said.

"Then that would mean at this point that…he can't…he can't win…" Jessica says.

"This looks bad…" May says.

"Fire Punch! Multiple hits!" Magmar throws a barrage of fiery punches at Cranidos.

The last punch was an uppercut, having Cranidos flying into the air and hitting the ground. Cranidos looked like it used up just about all of its power as it found it difficult to get back up.

"Come on, Cranidos, you've gotta get back up" Cranidos struggles as it slowly gets back up for its trainer.

"Iron Tail!" Magmar runs to Cranidos and whacks it hard with it's hardened tail, as Cranidos falls back to the ground.

Cranidos was hit hard to the middle side of its body. As Cranidos struggles to get back up, it yells in pain.

"Oh no…It looks like Cranidos has just about reached its limit" Brock says.

"Cranidos cant take much more…it can barely stand…" Jessica says.

"CRRRRANNNNNIIIDOOOOSSSSSS!!!!" Cranidos still refuses to give up as it tries to get back on its feet.

Cranidos gets back on it feet, but was very injured and was in need of pokemon center.

"You're Cranidos just dosen't give up, does it? Don't worry, this last attack will be the end of it, Magmar! Just one more Fire Blast!" Magmar was getting ready to score the finishing touch to the almost beaten Cranidos until the police have finally arrived!

"Put your hands up in the air where I can see them!" two of the four Officer Jenny's had her guns pointed straight at the two bad guys.

"The cops! Oh well, we have to go know but I hope we'll all meet again, Magmar! Smokescreen!" Daniel had his pokemon spray out a fog of smoke that made everyone cough and it was hard to see through it.

When all the smoke cleared, the two bad guys were gone, they made they're escape with the smoke as a distraction.

"Nuts, they got away" one of the Jenny's said.

"You did great, Cranidos, you put great effort and you did your best, I'll send you to a pokemon center right away" Roark returns his Cranidos back into its ball after a hard and rough battle.

"Even though it didn't win, you're Cranidos was absolutely amazing, Roark" May complemented Roark's pokemon.

"Thanks, May" he replies back to May.

"This area is now off limits until the fire has been put out, I'll have to ask you to leave" one of the Jenny's say to the group.

It was now nighttime. They leave the scene. Max and Brock walk back to the house since it was getting late, and Roark had to part ways with his new friends.

"I have to send my Cranidos to the pokemon center, it's counting on me to bring it there, I'll be at a training facility here training my pokemon some more so they'll be better prepared for those guys again, if I ever meet them again after my Cranidos gets better, I hope we'll meet again, I'll be at hotel around here, for a place to stay" Roark says to Ash, May, Harry, and Jessica.

They say goodbye to their new friend as he leaves to a pokemon center, and it was just those four all by themselves.

Suddenly, a mysterious light appears before them! From it was an old man in an old suit, it was a spirit!

"It's him! It's that mystery trainer!" Jessica says in excitement.

"Hello…I've come here to help you four on your goal to defeat The Reincarnation…" the old spirited man says.

"Hey! Who are you?!" May says.

"I am the protector of Trilomite island" the spirit answers.

"Don't worry you guys, he's a good guy" Harry says to Ash and May.

Harry and Jessica explain to Ash and May about him and how he helped save the island from the numerous threats The Reincarnation have committed to it.

"Then if you're really the strongest trainer in the world, why didn't you battle The Reincarnation?" Ash asks to the spirit.

"Because a prophecy has been told many years ago saying that I'm not the chosen one to do that, even though I can defeat them" the spirit answers Ash's question.

"The prophecy says that four brave trainers stand up bravely against The Reincarnation and the defeat them once and for all and you two are the two other trainers along with Harry and Jessica the prophecy was talking about" the old spirit finishes talking.

"But none of us can beat them" May says.

"That's why I'm here, I've come here to train all four of you so that you'll be enough to beat them, your training will not be tonight, it'll be in the morning time at 5:30 AM, meet me at that private training field in the forest then, good bye" the spirit disappears right after saying that.

"Wait?! How did you know?!" Jessica wondered.

"He's gone, we should get back inside and go to bed as soon as we get inside, we'll have to wake up early in the morning" Harry says and everyone agrees.

They all get back to the house and they immediately go to bed.

Back at The Reincarnation base, Daniel and Eddie give the head leader the big diamond.

"Yes, that's it. Now all I need now is a big pearl and operation A.N.C.I.E.N.T. will finally be ready! But this time I'll have to make sure nothing stops this great master plan! It's all coming together! Trilomite Island will this time be mine!"

Finally! Chapter 6 is finished! I spent a lot of time making in this chapter, I can't wait to see your reviews, too! I worked long and hard on this chapter so I seriously hoped you've liked it and Chapter 7 will be up when I complete it. For people who want to see Roark again, don't worry, I'll have him meet up with Ash, May and the others again, if not in the Chapter 7 then in Chapter 8. And for those who were expecting to see an Ash and May love scene in this chapter, I didn't make one in it which I should've but I'll have them do something romantic in the next chapter, until next time for all of the fans of this story, so long!


	7. The REAL training begins!

Here it is, Chapter 7 of ANCIENT. As usual, read and enjoy! The real action will come by soon!

It was 3:35 AM early in the morning as everyone's alarm clock in their room except for Max's and Brock's went off, waking Ash, May, Harry and Jessica so they can get started with today since they set them.

Harry and Jessica took their showers separately while May and Ash took their shower together.

Then after they dried their selves off and put lotion on themselves and changed into some clothes, Jessica and Harry go downstairs and make breakfast while Ash and May stay upstairs in their room.

The brother and sister prepare the tools and ingredients needed to make homemade breakfast.

"I can't wait to show off my new pokemon when we all get trained today" Jessica said to her brother.

"Yeah, being trained by the greatest pokemon trainer ever is really bound to be tough but it should really be a blast" Harry says back to his sister.

"I can just see it now in the papers, the headline is gonna say, THE REINCARNATION DEFEATED!" Harry says.

"Oh would I love to listen to some good ass battle music during our battles with The Reincarnation while were kicking their asses" Jessica says.

"I wonder how much easier it would be to beat hem after were trained by him" Harry says.

"With him being better than even The Reincarnation, we shouldn't have to break a sweat to beat them after he's trained us" Jessica says.

"Yeah, and with Ash and May on our side this'll be no sweat, no doubt" Harry says.

Upstairs in Ash and May's room, they lay in bed in the dark room with the moon's light flashing on them. The two were almost completely naked except Ash had nothing on but his boxers and May has only her bra and panties on, nothing else. Pikachu lies down on the floor as it sleeps.

"Batting again against The Reincarnation after we get trained by this spirit person, aren't you nervous?" May asks his boyfriend as they lay down embracing each other.

"Yes, I really will, but at the same time I'm actually excited to battle this people too, cause after were trained by this old man, I may feel like no one can beat me" Ash answers.

"Well I was wondering, is this old man spirit person really as strong as Harry and Jessica says or is it just something else?" May wonders.

"Well, whatever the case if he's stronger than The Reincarnation or not, I hope he can make us stronger, a lot stronger" Ash wanted more power.

"And I was also wondering if we'll stand a chance against The Reincarnation after were trained, that's what I'm really nervous about" May says.

"This spirit guy has everything under control, at least I believe so" Ash says.

"But at least if we do lose again, we'll still have each other" May says blushing in front of Ash.

The two get back under the covers and kiss as they roll around the bed with their arms and legs wrapped around each other cant getting enough of each other.

Feeling May's really soft skin made Ash feel as comfortable as him lying on a nice leather sofa. The two felt delighted when their skinny, thin bodies touched each other and all they could feel was pure flesh.

They both separate their lips and give each other lovely compliments and stood their upper bodies on the bed.

"You're taste…chocolate and vanilla…" May wanted more.

"You taste like delicious blueberries…" Ash was ready for another kiss.

The two kissed again but May goes down on Ash as she gets on top of him. The two were lied down and talked to each other.

"We should've done this a long time ago…" May enjoyed being with Ash more than anything else.

"I'm glad I was able to do this with you, since I love you a lot" Ash says back.

"But why don't we bring it to the next level…" May got flirtatious as she got ready to unhook her bra until there was a knock at the closed door of their room.

"Yes?" Ash says responding to the person who was knocking on the door.

"I just wanted to say that breakfast is finally ready" Harry was the one who knocked the door and said what he had to say and went back downstairs.

"Alright, we'll be right there" Ash said.

"Damn…and we were gonna have our fun…" May was disappointed as the two got out of bed and changed back into their clothes.

"No worries, we can do this after we come back inside today" Ash says.

Pikachu wakes up and comes with Ash downstairs so they can all eat.

As everyone was downstairs (except for Brock and Max who were still sleeping of course), the whole table was filled with breakfast delights.

Pancakes, oatmeal, breakfast biscuits, buttered toast, cooked eggs, and salted egg omelets covered the table ready to be eaten.

"Wow, everything looks delicious!" May couldn't wait to eat.

"Yeah, they do, I guess your dad taught you two how to cook?" Ash asked the two.

"Yes he did, during a little of his spare time with us, he taught us how to cook" Jessica answers Ash's question.

"Lets dig in!" Harry announced.

Everyone ate, ate and ate as everything from every plate was gone. It took them like 16 minutes to eat everything.

"Man, am I stuffed…" May finishes chewing and swallowing what she had in her mouth.

Harry looks at the time on the kitchen stove it had 5:24 AM on it.

"We've got 6 minutes to get to the forest to meet up with him" Harry tells the group.

Jessica puts all of the dishes in the sink and the four leave the house and run to the forest.

Before they left, Jessica puts a note to Max and Brock's bedroom doors saying, "Went out to train".

They make it to the training area there and notice the spirit with his body turned so when they saw him they were facing his back.

"You're finally here…and on time…that's excellent…we'll get started training but first, I'll show you everything you'll be using" he turns around and talks to the four.

"Most of the supplies here that are mainly yours, you'll be using, but as you'll see, I have a few other things for you four to have your pokemon train with as they'll be doing some hard work today, you'll be using the tools that are yours and the stuff I have for you" he shows them the additional stuff he placed around the field.

"If you look to your left, you'll see I put some evolution items, type damage increasing items and rare candies there in case you would like your pokemon to evolve or also obtain a new edge in power" he shows them the items to the left, there were elemental stones, items that pokemon would normally evolve with when traded, items that would increase your pokemon's move power depending on which one it is and there were plenty of rare candies there too.

"If you look to your right, you'll see big and really heavy rocks and energy testers, that we'll be using to help improve your pokemon's physical strength and to test the energy of the move your pokemon can use and see how we can make it stronger" he shows them the stuff to the right, there were big stones and medium sized machines that measures the move power of a pokemon.

"If you look forward you'll see a straight line of dirt in the grass that goes into the forest and touches the rocky landscape, separate holes of dirt, and a stop watch, the long line will be for a pokemon move like Solarbeam or Flamethrower to stretch to the end of the line to increase the distance of those kinds of attacks, holes for your pokemon to jump in and out of to exercise the pokemon and the stop watch is for how quickly the pokemon can do the stunts to make them better in some way" he has them look forward as the group sees a line of dirt that was the size of 50 Dragonairs, the dirt holes and the stop watch.

"Now then, I'll need to see you're pokemon so I'll see what training ground they should do, you two, before we get started with that, what're your names?" the spirit asks Ash and May.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto" Ash answers his question.

"I'm May from Littleroot Town in Hoenn" May answers his question.

"Okay, thank you, now then, all of you send out your pokemon" the spirit says after he got his question answered.

Ash released his pokemon as he revealed his Pikachu, Swellow, Glalie, Sceptile, Donphan, Torkoal, and Corphish.

May releases her pokemon as she shows her Blaziken, Bulbasaur, Beautifly, Skitty, Eevee, Munchlax, and Wartortle.

Harry reveals his Glalie, Kingdra, and Charizard.

Jessica sends out her new traded pokemon, Milotic, Meganium, and Ninetails.

"So you chose to have a Meganium I see…and I like the other new pokemon," Harry says to his sister.

"I know, and I can't wait to train these babies too!" Jessica couldn't wait to train her new pokemon.

"Okay then, lets see…which one to which…" the old man examines each pokemon as he tries to decide which training each one should go to.

"Alright, I've chosen a training station for all of them" he then tells them which ones to go to.

Every pokemon goes to the station they were told to and started with their training on that station.

The spirit goes to each pokemon to see if they're doing their training properly in that station they were in.

During times, the spirit would tell them switch to another station so they'll get all the exercises done.

All the pokemon had to do things like spar with other pokemon, run around and do laps, prolong their attacks to find ways to make them stronger, lift weights, and many other things that would make them better. The gang just stands there and watches the training.

It was over 2 hours they were all doing this and there was a lot of hard work being done and it was almost the afternoon time.

After that, the spirit has them stop and it was time to get to the main part of the training.

"Huh? How come you're having them stop?" May got curious.

"Because now I'm going to improve everyone of your pokemon's battle skills, all of that other training exercising was to get them all ready and fired up" he answers.

"Will you really be able to do that to which they'll be some of the toughest pokemon yet?" Harry asks.

"Oh yes, speed, ability, power, everything" he answers and it was time to begin.

He trains each and everyone and has them test their new abilities but does it without using his pokemon.

He teaches them new strategies and abilities that came with devastating results.

Every pokemon had their own hidden abilities and it seems only the spirit can awake them, however, the process will take months to fulfill.

It takes 3 whole hours and absolutely every pokemon was completely tired from all the hard work they had to do.

"Their all tired…" May says.

"They've had enough for now, I'll give them a 30 minute break, after that, we get back to training" the spirit tells the four trainers.

"I can't believe it though, I've never seen pokemon trained like that before…never…" Harry says.

"They're probably much more stronger than ever now!" Ash says.

"No, not yet, they'll all still need a lot more time with me to be trained if they're to be stronger tenfold" the spirit trainer says.

"30 minutes, after that time period, they go back to training with me" he continues.

"Hey guys, lets go to the beach, you'll love it there" Harry says to Ash and May.

"Yeah, the beach here is beautiful, lets go there during the 30 minute break, it's not too far from here" Jessica says.

"Sure, lets go" May says and Ash agrees.

"Don't get too comfortable, you'll have to come back here soon," the spirit says.

"Don't worry, we'll be back" Ash says.

Everyone returns their pokemon to their pokeballs and head to the beach.

After 14 minutes of walking, they finally make it to Trilomite beach, it was full of great wonders.

Girls in their bikini bathing suits played volleyball, lifeguards were on the lookout or any suspicious activity around the beach, couples make out in the sand while one lays on top of the other, friends swam in the water were caught in the waves with their water pokemon, and lots of bulky men get ready to take a swim after a good and long work out.

"It's so pretty here! Ash, we should come by this place more often!" May says to his boyfriend.

"I remember the times when dad used to take us out here when we were little children…" Harry says to his sister.

The group spends their time on the beach and looks around the island and enjoys the wonderful views.

It was so peaceful and wonderful…that was until two strange people suddenly came by and headed to the water. You guessed it; they were two other members of The Reincarnation!

One was a male, and the other one was a female. The female had a masked that covered most of her face except for the eyes and nose, a shirt with hearts and flowers and had long boots. The male was in a metallic suit that had black clothing under it, a goatee, and a helmet with a black glass covering for the wearer's eyes to see through.

"The head leader said a big pearl, so we should check the bottom of the ocean for any Cloyster or Clamperl that may have made any large pearls" the masked woman says.

"We'll need a pokemon that can swim to find one," the suited man said.

"Then I'll use one of my pokemon, Gorebyss, go!" she throws out a pokeball releasing the South Sea pokemon.

"Go into the bottom of the ocean and search for a really big pearl, finding Cloyster and Clamperl should help you since they make pearls" she tells her pokemon what to do and the pokemon dives down to do it's objective.

"The Reincarnation!" people were terrified to see the two people as many started to flee from the beach.

"What?! The Reincarnation?! What're they doing at the beach?!" Jessica said after noticing them.

The four trainers notice the two members and the two members notice them as they're eyes meet with each other.

"Harry…" the female said.

"Jessica…" the male said.

"And don't forget our two friends here" Harry says as he shows the two members Ash and May.

"Yes, we also know about them too, just about all of the other members have been saying stuff about them, mainly that they tried to stop them when they were out stealing things" the suited man said and looked at Ash and May.

"You four just stay out of our way and don't try to be heroes and stop us," the masked woman says.

"And you think were gonna let you guys continue your bad deeds? Not a chance!" Harry says to the two.

"Say guys, all of our pokemon got some valuable training done, why don't we test our pokemon's power against them" Jessica says to the group.

"But do you think were ready to go against them so soon?" Ash asks her.

"I don't think so but I'm feeling confident" she answers.

Jessica walks a little closer to the two members.

"I wanna battle one of you in a match," she says.

"It's gotten pretty boring battling you for the last few years because we always beat you and your brother but what the hell" the masked woman says.

"You don't need my help against her so I'll just stand here and watch" the suited man said.

"Jessica, let me battle with you! Together we can beat her pokemon with a cool finishing combo!" May wanted to join her to battle the masked woman.

"No thanks May, I want to battle her by myself" Jessica refuses to have May battle with her.

The battle between Jessica and The Reincarnation member, Judy is about to begin!

"Go! Milotic!" Jessica summons the Tender pokemon for the battle.

"Alright! Jynx! Show that Milotic what your made of!" she sends out the Human Shape pokemon.

"Alright, a pokemon between two beautiful pokemon! They're beautiful but don't think they're as beautiful as you May…" Ash says to May.

"Oh you don't mean that…" May covers her blushes.

"Oh yes I do…" Ash puts one of his arms around May's waist and the other one almost to her neck and the two get ready to kiss.

"Jessica is getting ready to go against a The Reincarnation member all you two can think about right now is kissing?! Save all the love crap for a later time! This is a serious time right now!" Ash and May get ready to stop what they were going to do after listening to what Harry said and watch the battle.

"Dragonbreath!" Milotic fires a powerful breath out of its mouth that a dragon would fire and it gets ready to hit Jynx.

"Blizzard" Jynx fires a snow and ice storm and the two attacks collide.

The Blizzard was winning the clash as it almost completely backs the Dragonbreath into a corner.

"Come on Milotic! Don't give up on me! Remember your training!" Jessica encourages her pokemon to keep pushing.

Thanks to some encouragement from its trainer, the Milotic managed to find the power to push back the Blizzard and it actually managed to win the struggle! Just barely though…

Jynx took some damage but it wasn't about to give up as it hit the sand after taking the full force of the Dragonbreath after the struggle.

"Ice Punch" Jynx gets up and runs to the Milotic and throws an icy punch to the middle side of its body and the Milotic falls to the sand but gets back up.

"Hydro Pump!" Milotic fires an incredible volume of water at Jynx.

"Protect" Jynx creates a shield around its body that could protect it from mainly any attack.

The Hydro Pump hits the Protect but leaves no damage to the user of the move.

"Twister!" Milotic creates a big gust of wind heading straight to opponent.

"Psychic" Jynx uses its psychic powers to move the twister back to the pokemon that spawned it.

"Ice Beam on the Twister!" Milotic fires a beam of ice at the gust, as it freezes solid.

"That Jynx could do some real damage to my Milotic if I keep it above the sand…" Jessica formulates a plan.

"Use Rain Dance and dig under the sand" Milotic uses its power to summon rain and it burrows under the sand.

"Now then! Attack while underground!" Large blast volumes of water suddenly came from below the sand! It was Milotic uses Hydro Pump!

The Jynx rushes to stay out of the way of the water attacks but the attacks came out at random! It was completely difficult to get a correct prediction of where it would strike next!

The Jynx gets hit by one of the Hydro Pumps and gets soaking wet. It takes additional damage because of the rain.

"Wow, that was good thinking, having Milotic stay buried in the sand so Jynx wont be able to get it is really smart, and having it use Rain Dance to not only increase it's Hydro Pump's power but to also make the sand damper so it can travel quicker and easier in it is another pure genius idea" Harry says.

"Your Milotic can't stay in there forever! Jynx! Use Psychic to pick up the sand!" Jynx uses it's psychic powers to pick up the sand in order to get Milotic out.

Milotic gets picked out of the sand and gets ready to strike Jynx with its long tail after Jynx releases its psychic grasp.

Jynx puts its arms up in a guarding stance as Milotic slams its tail into it.

Even though the attack the blocked, the force of the hit almost made Jynx flying as it was pushed back by the hit by about 20 feet.

"Looks like that training really paid off! Just look at how far it went!" Jessica was surprised after seeing the result of her Milotic's last attack.

"You've really gotten stronger, I guess it's time to get serious now" the masked woman said as she was through playing around.

"Heh Heh, what're we waiting for? Lets get to it!" Jessica was eager to continue the battle.

"This is great, looks Jessica can hold her own against her, at least I believe for the moment," Harry says.

"But anyways, the training really seemed to pay off" he continues.

"And that reminds me of Roark, how he was able to handle himself mostly against The Reincarnation, but then again he's a gym leader" Ash says.

"Yeah, I wonder if we'll ever see him again, I'd like to get my chance to battle him if he could hold his own even against The Reincarnation" May says.

Suddenly, the Gorebyss that the masked woman sent out to get a big pearl comes back to the surface of the water with a really big pearl it stole from a Clamperl.

"Alright! We got what we came here for! So we can leave now back to the base" the suited man says.

"Good work Gorebyss, the head leader will be pleased" the masked woman congratulates her pokemon for getting its objective done.

The masked woman takes the pearl from her pokemon and returns her Gorebyss and Jynx back into there pokeballs.

"We finally have everything the head leader needs and he said that its gonna take three whole months to finish this machine that he's making, so we wont have to be leaving our base to do any more crimes for the moment" the suited man says to his partner.

"I hate having to stop a battle like this but its time for me and my partner to go" the two flee and it was too late to chase after them.

"Damn, and we never finished our battle…" Jessica says as she returns her Milotic.

"Don't worry, I have this feeling that we'll be meeting every single member of The Reincarnation again someday" May says to Jessica.

"Guys, remember what that The Reincarnation member just said? It's gonna take three months to make some machine and they wont be leaving their base to steal anything else? We can take advantage of those three months to train with the old man while they wont be around the place taking any more things" Ash said.

"Yes, I heard him good and well and I'm sure Harry and Jessica did too" May says.

"Oh my gosh! It's pass the time we should be back for our pokemon to continue they're training! We gotta get back to the training area in the forest now!" Harry says as he looks at a clock at a beach house up ahead.

The four rush back to the forest back into the training zone where the spirit was there and he seemed a bit mad.

"Your late" he says at the four trainers.

"Were really sorry, but we caught up with The Reincarnation again and I heard one of the members say that they'll be taking 3 months to build some machine and they won't be around to steal any more things at least until those three months are over, I was wondering that for the next three months, you could train our pokemon?" Ash asks the spirit.

"Yes, that's more than enough time to bring every one of your pokemon to their full potential, besides, you four are this island's only hope to be saved by the clutches of The Reincarnation" the spirit says "yes".

The whole group yelled in happiness and excitement after hearing the spirits answer. They all got ready for a 3 month long period of nothing but pokemon training.

Meanwhile back at the base, Judy and Derick give the head leader the big pearl.

"Excellent! I've sent every member out to take an item that I need and I finally have everything I need for the machine! You two and everyone else won't have to go back out for anything else. It's now time to build it but I can't do it alone, I'll need all of your help to build it and at the end operation A.C.I.E.N.T. will be almost completed! Now then, lets get to work!" every The Reincarnation member was in the room listening to their head leader and it was finally time to get started with making the machine.

There you have it! Chapter 7 of ANCIENT is done! I think I could've done better with this chapter but I hope you won't be dissatisfied. For the people who wanted to see Roark again don't worry because I'll have him in Chapter 8. I'm bound to have the next chapter done next weekend but please stay tuned. Peace!


	8. Three months later

Hello everyone, here's Chapter 8, this is where the story gets ready to reach it's climax! The rising action is almost over! I'm sorry it took me so long to have it sent by the way.

It's been months…three months…three months of nothing but training for our heroes and it was time for them and the old man spirit to part ways.

Ash has his Corphish evolved into a Crawdaunt, and May evolves her Bulbasaur from Ivysaur to Venusaur, Skitty to Delcatty, Munchlax to Snorlax, Wartortle to Blastoise, but keeps her Eevee in it's current state not knowing what to evolve it into despite the powerful pokemon she could get using an elemental stone on it. 

It was now one hour until midnight outside as all of their pokemon were tired and worn out.

"Thank you so much, Protector of Trilomite Island" everyone gave their thanked him for all of his hard work.

"You're very welcome, now that your training has been finished, you all are now ready to take on The Reincarnation, defeat them, and save this island that I love with all my heart, you four are the only ones on this island who can save then now," he talks to them once again letting them know that they are the island's last hope of beating The Reincarnation "I'm leaving the rest to you four, and this whole island is completely depending on all of you to finally restore peace to it, do your best, and good luck".

The spirit disappears in a bright flash of light signifying that his work was done.

"Don't worry…we won't fail you, that's a promise" Jessica says.

"This whole island is depending on us…every person here will be depending on us…we can't let them down!" Ash said.

"We can't lose, he didn't give us all that training for nothing" May says.

"Don't worry everyone, as long as we stick together as a team, we can beat them" Harry says.

They all return their pokemon back into their pokeballs.

They all yawn in drowsiness as they were getting ready to fall asleep and they all had to do a certain amount of work in training their pokemon.

Everyone heads back to the house and goes to sleep.

Things weren't peaceful everywhere around the island though, because back at the Reincarnation base, the head leader was formulating a plan.

"Yes! This is a dream come true! The machine is finally finished! This is completely great! I thank you all for all of your hard work and support for helping me build this thing, now it's time to test it, and I want to use subjects…human subjects…Fred, Sherry, I want you two to bring me Harry and Jessica and these two other trainers to me tomorrow in the afternoon time, they'll witness true fear…right before their very eyes!" the head leader says.

It was now morning time and everyone awakes and got ready for another day as they were already showered and clothed up. Everyone has already eaten too.

Ash, May, Jessica, Harry, Brock, and Max go into the living room and sit down on a couch as they watch another episode of Battle City.

On TV, there was a boy and a girl getting ready to battle a scientist and martial arts fighter in a big parking lot.

"Today we will see a promised good battle! Trainers Terry and Samantha versus Trainers Louis and Spencer!" the announcer of the show says.

"We're the ones who're going to defeat The Reincarnation! Me and Terry's love can be stopped by none!" Samantha says to the two other trainers and states that she and Terry are going out. 

"They should know the real people who'll be stopping them and they'll be us" Harry says.

"It's the same thing with us, May" Ash and May hold each other by their waists after hearing what that Samantha said.

"With my partner's knowledge and my strength you two will topple!" Spencer says to their opponent trainers.

"Let's not waste all the time we have, folks! Let the battle begin!" the announcer says.

Samantha releases a Miltank, Terry brings out a Slowbro, Louis summons a Cacturne, and Spencer sends out a Hitmonlee. 

"Spikes" Cacturne releases spikes onto the opponent's side of the field, inflicting damage on them if they step on them.

"Use Body Slam on Hitmonlee!" Miltank jumped into the air getting ready to land its body on the Kicking pokemon. 

"I've got you, use Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air homing in on the Milk Cow pokemon with its powered up foot ready to strike.

The two attacks meet and Hitmonlee's Hi Jump Kick proved to be more powerful as Miltank was kicked aside with great force!

"I'll help you, hon! Use Psychic on the Hitmonlee!" psychic energy emitted from the Hermit Crab pokemon's body as it used it to attack the Fighting type pokemon.

"Oh no you don't, Faint Attack" the Scarecrow pokemon suddenly vanished into thin air and all of a sudden the Slowbro was attacked by the pokemon in an invisible form.

The attack was enough to have Slowbro release it's psychic grasp on its target.

"Solarbeam" Cacturne reappeared away from its opponent pokemon and began to charge up solar energy from the sun.

"We can't let it charge that beam up completely! Miltank! Use Seismic Toss on the Cacturne!" Miltank ran to the Grass/Dark type pokemon getting ready to pick it up, jump up in the air, and throw it back down to the ground headfirst with great intensity!

That was going to happen until Hitmonlee attacked it with its amazing kicks in super seconds!

"Don't worry, Louis, I'll buy you time to complete that Solarbeam" Spencer says to his partner.

"Mega Punch on the Hitmonlee!" Slowbro fires an incredibly powerful punch getting ready to hit Hitmonlee.

"Counter it with a Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee gets ready to hit Slowbro with a very powerful kick.

The two hits meet and but their was no struggle then, right after that, the two pokemon clash against each other with physical attacks.

Hitmonlee uses punches and Slowbro uses kicks.

"Can you believe how this battle it going?! It hasn't been four minutes and already this battle has gotten really entertaining!" the announcer yells out in excitement.

Hitmonlee fires a kick aiming at Slowbro's head but the pokemon dodges it and counters with another Mega Punch hitting the Kicking pokemon as it was almost blown away by the attack.

Hitmonlee was getting injured but it wasn't determined to give up.

It started panting as it watches it's opponent for it's next move.

"You can't give it up now, Spencer, the Solarbeam is almost done!" Louis says to his partner.

Samantha whispered in her boyfriend's ear as she thought of a brilliant plan, but she needed Terry to help her. 

"Face it, you guys are toast" Terry says to his opponents.

"Ice Beam on Hitmonlee!" Slowbro fires a beam of ice out of it's mouth aiming at the Fighting pokemon.

"Dodge!" Hitmonlee leaps out of the beam's way but Cacturne was behind it and was in the Ice Beam's way!

"Oh no! This isn't good! Cacturne hasn't finished charging the beam! It can't move away from the attack in its current position!" Louis shouted as the beam got closer to his pokemon.

"Ha Ha! This time I got you! Seismic Toss!" Miltank jumps into the air while Hitmonlee was in the air, grabs it, and the two go down with Hitmonlee's head getting ready to hit the ground first! Miltank spins around while grasping Hitmonlee and the two were spinning like a single twister! The two got closer and closer to the ground as they got faster and faster! They were getting ready to hit the ground like a meteorite! They were moving so fast. It was completely difficult to see what the two were doing inside the funnel as it came crashing down.

"What?! No!" Spencer shouts out after seeing his opponent's trick working against him and his partner.

"You fell for it! That Ice Beam was meant to hit Cacturne even when your Hitmonlee was in the way, we both knew that it was going to miss your Hitmonlee and that's what we wanted so it could hit the Cacturne! I decided to have Miltank to use another Seismic Toss while your Hitmonlee was dodging the Ice Beam!" Samantha explains to the two her and Terry's trick.

"Now your pokemon are finished!" Terry said.

"Love kicks ass!" Samantha says.

Cacturne had finally finished charging up its Solarbeam and it was ready to fire.

"That's great! Use the Solarbeam now before your hit!" Cacturne releases the beam as it carried an enormous amount of energy meeting with up with the Ice Beam and the two attacks clashed!

"This battle is amazing! I hope I'll be that good when I'm a pokemon trainer!" Max says getting excited about the battle.

"It looks like the fighter and the scientist are gonna lose big time" Ash says.

"You never know for sure though," Jessica says.

The two pokemon finally crashed! They left a big smoke cloud where they landed and right now you couldn't see. 

"Alright! Your Hitmonlee just got smashed! This battle between us is over!" Samantha said to Spencer.

"No! Hitmonlee!" Spencer shouted.

The two beams delivered great power in one single blast but the Solarbeam proved stronger even though Ice beats Grass as it pushed and pushed closer to the Slowbro.

Finally the attack hits! It creates a big explosion and smoke was covering the blast area to which Slowbro was in.

"Slowbro!" Terry shouted.

"This battle has seemingly reached its climax, ladies and gentlemen! Hitmonlee and Slowbro has been defeated!" the announcer yells out.

Back at the area where Hitmonlee and Miltank were at, the smoke finally clears and after it did, the most shocking thing stared at everyone! Hitmonlee was standing above the beaten and injured Miltank with one foot with its heel laying on it! The impact caused a big hole where they landed!

"What?! No! That's…That's impossible! Miltank had in its grasp! Hitmonlee should've been hurt, not Miltank!" Samantha couldn't believe what she saw when the smoke cleared. 

"Heh Heh, your right, this battle between us really is over!" Spencer came with a comeback after seeing what happened.

Back at the area where Slowbro just got hit by the Solarbeam after the smoke cleared, Slowbro was there standing completely still but with lots of injures on it looking like it didn't take any damage at all!

"What?! That…cant be…no Water type pokemon is able to stand a fully powered Solarbeam…it really…overcame…one of its weaknesses…" Louis was in almost complete shock after seeing the Water/Psychic pokemon still on its feet. 

"Slowbro…I can't believe you were really able to take that attack head on…you have to be more defensive than I though…" Terry says to his pokemon.

The whole gang was in complete shock as they all were silent with their eyes wide open, and widened mouths after seeing the two attack results on TV.

It turns out that while inside Hitmonlee and Miltank's funnel when they were spinning around, Hitmonlee was able to break free and throw a quick going down. It was enough to make Miltank faint when it took the force of the kick and the impact of it's crash to the ground. 

"Heh Heh, its gonna take more than one Solarbeam to take out my-" Terry didn't finish his sentence when all of a sudden his Slowbro dropped unconscious right in front of him.

"…Slowbro…" Terry then began to stop what he was saying. 

"This was an unbelievable scene, pokemon fans, just when it looked exactly like Hitmonlee was finished, Miltank was the real one beaten and when it seemed Slowbro was able to take a fully charged Solarbeam from Cacturne it faints just like that! Terry and Samantha's pokemon have been defeated and the battle goes to Louis and Spencer!" the announcer announced the winners of the battle.

Samantha and Terry returned their defeated pokemon back into their pokeballs and hugged each other.

"Even though we did lose, we still have each other" Samantha says as the two held on to each other and locked lips.

"Were the victors! That's fantastic! Great job out there, Hitmonlee" Spencer said as he returned his Hitmonlee back into it's ball.

"Wonderful, we've won" Louis says as he returned his Cacturne back into it's ball.

"And that concludes another episode of Battle City! See you all next time, folks!" the announcer said and the episode was over.

"That battle was awesome!" Brock said and everyone agreed.

"I wonder what else that's good is on right now" Jessica picks up the remote and searches through channels and kept changing channels until it went to the news channel and it was showing two of The Reincarnation members wrecking havoc in the Trilomite city using their pokemon.

"Harry! Jessica! And those two other trainers that were with you! Stop us if you can!" Freddy said. 

"Freddy! Sherry! The Reincarnation is back!" Jessica said.

"Lets not waste any time! Lets get going!" Ash said and everyone left the house to go into the city to stop them but very little did they know that it was really a trap for them and the gang is falling into it!

Roark was the first to get to the scene.

"Hey! Stop this madness!" Roark said to the two members.

Freddy was the member with Jazzie the time when he and her stole the ancient orb and Sherry was the one who stole a power generator and the same member that May battled.

"Stay out of our way, you aren't one of the people were looking for" Sherry said to Roark.

Freddy had a Blastoise and Sherry had her Delcatty that they were using to destroy things. 

Finally, the whole gang came to the scene and found the two members.

"Now that we've found you two, you wont be going anywhere, this time were gonna see personally that we beat you two!" May said.

"Hey! It's Roark!" Brock said as he spotted Roark along with the rest of the gang spotting him.

"Its good to see you all again! Now that were all together, these two members won't stand a chance!" Roark said to the gang.

"We didn't come here to battle you" Freddy said.

"Time to go to sleep everyone! Delcatty! Sing!" Delcatty sung in a high-toned voice as everyone fell asleep except for Freddy and Sherry. Freddy covered his and his Blastoise's ears and the special ear plugs in Sherry's helmet kept her from falling asleep.

"Heh Heh, we got them!" Freddy said.

"This is excellent! All we'll need is these four trainers here so lets take them and get out of here," Sherry says as she picks up May, Freddy picks up Ash and Harry, and Freddy's Blastoise picks up Jessica.

The two got ready to leave as they took the four with them until they heard police sirens, the police were coming!

"The cops! Wait! If we leave the rest of these guys here, the police will have these people as sort of like evidence of what we did here…I know what to do…were taking them with us!" Sherry said as she returned her Delcatty back into its ball.

Freddy releases his Ursaring from one of his pokeballs and has it take Max, Brock and Roark with them.

Finally, the two The Reincarnation members have left the scene before the police came and took our heroes with them! 

There we go! Chapter 8 now is finished! I could've made it longer but I wanted to show the real action in the next chapters. What horrors await our heroes now that they've all been kidnapped by The Reincarnation? Find out what happens in the next chapter of ANCIENT! I hope your suspense is growing!


	9. Monster revival and rivalry battle!

I was deciding from all the time I was having when I failed to get Chapter 8 sent to fanfiction

I was deciding from all the time I was having when I failed to get Chapter 8 sent to last weekend that I'd get started with the ninth one so you guys could see Chapters 8 and 9 at once. Finally were at the climax of the story and it could only get a tiny bit worse. So here's Chapter 9 and as always, read, have fun and enjoy!

We leave off right when Harry, Ash, Jessica and May had finished their 3-month training and when they along with Brock, Max, Roark go confront two members of The Reincarnation they've battled before they all were put to sleep and get taken away by them. This is where the story continues!

"…Where am I…" Ash is the first one to wake up.

"What the?! Guys! Guys! Wake up!" When he wakes up, he finds himself tied up tightly in a white wrapping in a big seat big enough for seven people to sit on, he notices the rest of the gang along with his Pikachu were tied up along with them and yelled at them to wake them up.

They were in a wide room with machinery almost everywhere you look. There was a control panel right in front of the gang, big windows around the room, and a big door leading to the exit of the room.

Everywhere around the gang, there were all 11 The Reincarnation members in the room just staring at them.

"Their finally awake, good" Daniel of The Reincarnation said as he started pressing buttons on the control panel.

"Can you tell me again why you guys brought these other three guys with you here? The head leader said that we only needed Jessica, Harry, and those two others with the bandana and the cap" Judy of The Reincarnation asks to Freddy of The Reincarnation.

"Sherry knew they would tell the police what would happen when the police would come so she thought they should come with us too" he answers her question.

The others finally wake up and notice everything around them.

"What is this place?" Roark asks.

"You all are in a ship made by all of us and the head leader" Derick of The Reincarnation says.

"You all have gotten in the way of the head leader's plans long enough, so all you are going to be executed" Eddie said to the gang.

"Once ya all a dead da head leada's plans won't be interrupted" Severin of The Reincarnation says to the gang.

"The tanned guy with the glasses is kinda cute" Jazzie of The Reincarnation stares at Roark with a flirtatious look on her face. 

"Were going to make sure this time that nothing stops the head leader's master plan!" Laruso of The Reincarnation says.

"What're you guys planning this time?!" Jessica asks the group of villainous pokemon trainers.

"You all are gonna die soon enough so I guess its okay to tell you all real quick, the head leader plans on using the ancient creatures that died millions of years ago to wipe out all the human life on Trilomite island so he can it to himself, he called the operation, A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and you seven will be the first ones to witness it's greatness as you all will die from one of all the creatures were going to use on all of you" Jeffery of The Reincarnation answers Jessica's question.

"You guys have to be really dumb, how can you all do that if they're all extinct?" Brock was going to laugh.

"That's the reason why we've all been given assignments to steal certain things from the island, genius, we're going to revive them" Freddy said to Brock.

Brock then stops getting ready to laugh.

"We've made a resurrection machine that's been made to revive them" Sherry pointed to the machine and the gang noticed it.

"The power generator is needed to keep the machine working with power, the diamond is needed for the creatures that live on land, the pearl is for the creatures that live in the water, the fossils and DNA samples are needed to revive them from an extraction of DNA and their bones, the orb is needed because of the ancient energy it received from the monsters before they died, and the computer chip is needed so the creatures will be under the head leader's control with the use of a special helmet" Judy said 

"The computer chip is with the head leader and the rest of the items are in the machine" Eddie said.

"I'm going to open the hatch that's below you where you all will fall into the water and we'll revive the first creature to eat you all" Eddie said to the group as he continued operating the control panel as the hatch below the gang was going to be opened.

Below the ocean was there as it was catching waves because of a storm that was being created.

The gang was getting scared as they had to get out of the wrappings before they were history.

"We've heard enough!" everyone heard a voice coming from the door that was opening up.

"What?! That can't be the head leader! Show yourself! Whoever you are!" Derick said.

All The Reincarnation members were almost shocked to hear another person besides the head leader was on the ship.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To stand our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast with the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Chime Chime"

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Chimecho had come from the opened door after finishing their motto. 

"Team Rocket…" Jazzie says already knowing them along with the rest of The Reincarnation as she took her attention off Roark.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Jessica asked.

"They're members of Team Rocket, an evil organization that uses pokemon to take over the world" Ash answered Jessica's question.

"How the hell did you guys manage to get aboard this ship?" Horiak asked to the Team Rocket members.

"After we were beaten once again by the twerps and sent soaring away in the sky, we landed to your base of operations where we found it, after three months we went back and managed to get secretly get aboard this big piece of junk and now here we are" Meowth answers Horiak's question.

"Judy…I've always had a good eye for you…how about right after you all surrender to us, we go out and knock some boots…" James tries to flirt with Judy as he holds a red rose in one of hands.

"Oh hell no, your downright lame, I wouldn't go with you in a million years and your our enemy" Judy quickly rejects James.

"Man…what luck…" James puts his head down in rejection feeling really hurt from what Judy said to him. His Chimecho pats him on his head with its tail to cheer him up.

"You still want to battle us right after I kicked your asses in a battle last time?" Eddie asks them.

"No, we've decided since we can't beat any of you we'll just send all of you to the boss" Jessie grins.

"Then you two will be dying along with these people" Daniel said. 

"Chimecho! Hypnosis!" Chimecho uses peculiar rays to try to make all The Reincarnation members go to sleep.

"You can forget that idea. Go! Jynx!" Judy sends out the Ice/Psychic pokemon.

"Psychic! Send them over to people over there wrapped up!" Jynx used its psychic powers to send Team Rocket flying over to the gang as they fall to the floor next to the gang.

"Goodbye" Daniel says as the hatch had almost completely opened. 

"Wait!" Jazzie shouts out at Daniel, he then stops the hatch from opening up.

"What is it?" Daniel asked to her.

"Yeah Jazzie, what's the meaning of this?" Laruso asked her.

"Huh? Is she gonna save us?" May asked.

"No, I just want to give the cutie over here something good and wet" Jazzie heads to Roark. 

She takes out a stick of lip-gloss and puts it on her lips and sits her body on Roarks lap with her front facing his front.

"Open up, handsome" she wraps her arms around his necks and gives him a deep kiss, she closes her eyes and Roark couldn't help it but close his eyes too and it seems almost like he was allowing her to kiss him and if you observe carefully, he was actually kissing back.

"Gross…not another kiss…" Max was sitting right next to him and seemed grossed out.

"Love…that's weakling shit…" Horiak looked at the two making out in front of everybody and didn't say much about it but thought that love was a waste of time.

"Man…how come that never happens to me…" Brock said feeling jealous. 

The two finally separated lips and half of the lip-gloss that was on Jazzie's lips got on Roark's lips but stayed on his lap. 

"So how was that?" Jazzie slowly rubs Roark hair and smiles at him.

"It was great for my first time…" the seduced Roark talks to the beautiful, female, The Reincarnation member.

"I figured I'd just kiss you right away before you die" Jazzie leaves signaling that Daniel could finish what he was doing as he pressed a button to finish opening the hatch below our heroes, the hatch had completely opened and they all fall off.

The gang and Team Rocket fell from more than 60 feet until they all hit the water in a big splash.

Daniel then continues to type on the control panel and started to select a prehistoric creature to revive first.

"The Seahadorack, a really giant, carnivorous sea serpent with a vicious temperament, one of the most feared sea monsters during prehistoric times…I'll pick this" Daniel chooses one and presses a big, red button that started the resurrection process.

A big turret came from the bottom of the ship and the machine was charging up with power as all the items that were taken and put into the machine (except for the computer chip) worked as one creating a bright, green energy and was put into the turret and it fires the energy out of it hitting the water.

"This dosen't look good…"Max said.

Pikachu gnawed on the wrapping that was tying the gang up and the gang was free. 

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash said to his pokemon and it stays close to it's trainer.

The energy had finally shaped into a giant serpent and as the light cleared, the monster looked directly at them with its vicious eyes and roars.

The serpent had long, straight, yellow horns that were on it's head, had a white head, blue scales that covered the rest of it's body, large, razor sharp teeth, and an aggressive attitude. 

The Reincarnation members looked at a window seeing the monster.

"Whoa, it's huge" Eddie said in amazement.

Daniel types on the control panel to get a communication to the head leader.

A big screen in front of the whole room turns on and it showed mainly darkness in it.

"Did the machine work?" a voice came from the darkness.

"Yes, head leader" Daniel answers.

"Good, now it's time to see if the helmet works" the voice kept going.

In another room aboard the ship, there was a room that was mainly for the head leader of The Reincarnation.

The head leader was in the room with shadows covering him so you couldn't see him.

He uses a remote control to open a big window for him to see our desperate heroes and the monster.

"It sure does look aggressive…I like it… " he said.

"Now then…devour them…" he uses a helmet with the computer chip in it to have him gain full mind control over the beast and commands it to eat our heroes.

The beast then got ready to attack the gang.

"Okay, our work is done here, now were going to resurrect more water creatures into the water to attack Trilobite island's shore harbor of the people there and land creatures onto the land to kill all the people there" the head leader said to Daniel at the screen he was talking to him in.

"At once" Daniel controls the ship as he moves on to the island and revives more different creatures along the way.

The beast soared at the gang opening its mouth and showed it's sharp teeth and hits the chair missing the gang as they jumped out of the creature's way when they stood up on the big chair.

The big chair was gone and bubbles from below coming to the top and popping was all there was in the area where the chair was until it was taken by the creature's mouth into the water.

The monster disappeared in the water and everyone had to stay brave, they were all trying to stay afloat in the water not wanting to look down.

"Please don't let me go" Max got so scared that he swam to his sister and held on to her tight. 

"Were all gonna die!" Jessie, James, and Meowth squeezed each other very tightly really believing that it's the end for them.

"Hold your asses together! Were gonna make it through this!" Harry shouted at Team Rocket.

"I know what to do, Sceptile! Go!" Ash selects a pokemon from his now wet inventory and tosses it releasing the Forest pokemon.

Sceptile wasn't really good at swimming as it tries to stay afloat in the water.

The monster comes back up from the water's surface with the chair in it's mouth, it begins to crunch on it and spits it out.

"Leaf Blade on the monster!" Sceptile tries swimming as fast as it can even though it wasn't good at it, homes in on its giant target and slashes at it with multiple hits.

The monster roars in pain. It sees Sceptile running up to it's neck it's stomach and gets ready to bite it as it moves in for the kill.

Sceptile dodges and instead of hitting Sceptile it accidentally bites it's own stomach, which inflicted more pain to it. It was bleeding badly in its wounded area.

Sceptile had jumped into the air getting ready to land on the creatures head.

"Finish it with another Leaf Blade!" it attacked with another Leaf Blade slashing at it's neck but this time, the whole neck was cut off as the head falls and splashes into the water and sinks. The rest of the body falls into the water and sinks as well. The monster was dead. The water was then being filled with the creature's blood.

"We did it! We managed to make it!" Ash yelled out feeling victorious.

"Return, Sceptile, good work!" he then returns it back into its ball.

"Yuck…the blood and gore…at least were all still alive" May said.

"That's great, now before we find a way out of the middle of the ocean, I wanted to ask you something real quick, Roark" Brock said and was going to ask Roark a question.

"Go on, ask away" Roark says to Brock. 

"Why would you let that The Reincarnation woman member kiss you? She's not on our side" he asks him.

"I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss lip to lip, I would always see it in those pokemon romance movies, and it felt absolutely great" Roark answers his question.

"I envy you" Brock replies to him.

Roark looks closely ahead as he sees The Reincarnation ship had already made it above the island and the turret was already sending the revived prehistoric creatures there to kill the people living there.

"We have to get back to the island now, its in real trouble" Roark says to his friends.

All of a sudden dozens and dozens of black helicopters with a big, red capital R on it were heading toward the island but before all of the helicopters, there was another big ship in front of them.

It was Team Rocket! The rest of the whole crew! Inside of the big ship, Giovanni was sitting down in his chair with his Persian looking through the window looking at Trilobite Island.

"The Reincarnation will soon regret ever rejecting my offer of us joining together, if my team can't beat them single handedly, then I'll bring the whole crew along with me to defeat them, maybe right after that, they'll succumb to Team Rocket's power and join us" he says.

"Boss, there's Jessie, James, and Meowth right below us with a few other people below us in the water, should retrieve them the Team Rocket captain of the ship says to the Team Rocket boss and leader right after spotting them below.

"What?! What would they be doing there?" he asks the captain.

"I have no idea, sir" he answers the boss.

"Yes, retrieve them, but don't let those others come aboard as well" he orders the captains to retrieve Jessie, James, and Meowth.

He throws out a really long rope to the water and James catches it. Jessie and Meowth grab on to him as they're reeled up out of the water and slowly into the ship. Chimecho floats up into the air as it comes with them.

"Hey! You guys can't just leave us here!" Brock shouted at them.

"Buh bye, suckers, don't let the Sharpedos bite!" they are taken into the ship and the rest of the gang were stranded in the water.

The ship and the helicopters leave them and they head for Trilobite Island.

"Go! Milotic!" Jessica throws out a pokeball releasing her Milotic.

"Everyone, grab hold of Milotic's tail! Were going to sail our way back to Trilomite Island!" Jessica told them what to do and as everyone had did, Milotic began surfing through the water heading to the island. 

It was now beginning to rain and the sky go darker and darker and the clouds grew bigger and bigger.

Meanwhile at the island, Daniel had finally finished resurrecting every prehistoric monster onto the land and sea.

The streets were full of panic as civilians were running for their lives and so many were being killed by the creatures.

Creatures with long scythes, claws, fangs, etc. killed every person that they saw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! They're all as good as dead, this island will at long last be mine! Daniel, land the ship on that building right there" the head leader tells Daniel to land the ship on top of a really wide building.

"Right away, sir" Daniel lands the ship and the head leader then tells all the members to get out of the ship.

As everyone exited the ship, so did the head leader.

He had a long purple cape, a shirt that has a picture of a really bright light coming from really old and fossils, had glove and boots with spikes on it, and he was wearing a helmet the controlled the monsters that was covering his head completely so you wouldn't see his real face.

"Listen up, all of you people! This island is now mine now and none of you are wanted here! All of you people will now die before the revived creatures that once lived here and have all gone extinct! And soon all of you people here will now go extinct!" he yells from the top of the building to the people below.

The Team Rocket ship and helicopters have finally made it to Trilomite island and spot The Reincarnation on top of the building.

"The Reincarnation! It seems you made a mess of things by using monsters to kill every human on this island! Its time we settled the score here and now!" Giovanni yells out on the speaker of the ship.

"Team Rocket! I see you've came all this way to try and defeat us yet again!" The Reincarnation head leader yelled at Giovanni.

"This time we wont be battling you with one of my members at a time! Were going to use the whole crew! And this will be the place of your team's downfall!" Giovanni replies.

"No! Not here! If you really wish to battle, it'll have to be somewhere else! Not on this island!" the head leader replies.

"Alright then! There's a big island not too far from here and no one occupies it! We'll have our battle there! We'll be waiting for you!" Giovanni orders everyone to go to the other nearby island with the use of the speaker and they all leave the island and go to the other island.

"I hope you all are ready to kick some Team Rocket ass! They're going to be using the whole group against just us twelve but were more than enough to take them all down! There's at least more than two hundred members" the head leader announces to his members.

"Yes, were all ready" all the members replied that they were ready.

"Then lets all get back in the ship, and follow them to this island their heading to" the head leader says and they all get back in the ship and follow Team Rocket to the other island.

Ash, May, Harry, Jessica, Brock, Max, and Roark make it back to the island avoiding the monsters when they were on their way back.

They spotted The Reincarnation ship and the Team Rocket ship and helicopters come to another island that was pretty far from where they were.

"We have to stop them" May says.

"Guys, you all go on to stop them and I'll stay here to try and stop these ancient creatures" Roark shows his bravery when telling his friends that.

"Wait" Brock and Max says to Roark.

"We'll come with you too" they were willing to stick with Roark to help him.

"You can't, its too dangerous! You'll get killed!" Roark replies back to him.

"I have pokemon with me that can take them! And Max will be able to help in some way even though he isn't a pokemon trainer yet! Just let us tag along with you!" Brock reasons with the Sinnoh rock type gym leader.

"Okay then, come on with me" Roark then lets them join him on his mission to stop the land prehistoric creatures from killing everyone.

"Then its up to me, Ash, Jessica, and May to stop Team Rocket and The Reincarnation over there at that island" Harry says.

"Good luck, all of you" Roark says to the four trainers.

"Good luck to you, too" Jessica says back to Roark.

They finally part ways, Roark, Brock, and Max try to stop the killing of the people from the monsters and Ash, May Harry, and Jessica ride the Milotic on another ride to the other island and finally put an end to The Reincarnation once and for all.

Roark, Max, and Brock head for the city and as they entered the streets, it was hell, there were bloody, dead human bodies everywhere they looked.

"Oh my…" Max said, feeling scared.

"We've got to get to the pokemon training facility, it's full of trainers that can stand up to these monsters with their pokemon" Roark says.

Max turned around and saw a very mysterious shadow that lurked and disappeared.

"AAAHHHHH!!" he was terrified as he ran even closer to Roark and Brock.

"What is it, Max?" Brock asked the terrified child.

"I saw something behind us!" he answered in a scream of fear.

Brock threw out a pokeball of his and out came a Ludicolo.

"Stay close to me, you'll be just fine" Brock tells Max to stay close to him for protection.

"Come on out!" yelled out Roark.

"Show yourself!" Brock shouted.

Suddenly, a creature with short but really sharp claws, vicious yellow eyes, brown skin and armor, and bloody teeth came from the shadows and was going to attack Brock until Ludicolo smashes into it and it got hit onto a building, it then became unconscious.

"Lets keep moving, there more than one hundred of these things and we can't to them all if they all gathered in one group against us" Roark said and they keep on going as Brock and Max follow him.

Meanwhile, the two major groups, The Reincarnation and Team Rocket have finally made it onto the other island and everyone got out of their air vehicles and gathered up.

The Reincarnation gathered on one side and Team Rocket gathered on the other side.

For The Reincarnation, there are mainly 12 members in total including the head leader, and Team Rocket had an enormous group of bad guys ranging up to 200, 300 or more. 

On top of large rocks, the two group leaders talk to each other and the groups looked at each other ready to battle, and as they all do, the rain gets harder. 

"This is your last chance, par up with Team Rocket and we'll be the ultimate team in the world, we could call our new team, Team Reincarnation, just think of it, we could take over that island with ease if we worked together, isn't that what you want? Or better yet, we could take over the whole world with ease! That's what I and my team wants. Say yes to this offer and we wont have to resort to this war, but if you once again refuse like last time, my team will show no mercy, not only will we defeat your team's pokemon, but we'll kill you along with your team. Join us and I'll help you get your wish" Giovanno says to his rival while rubbing his Persian's head.

"Yes…taking over Trilomite Island is what I want, but I care nothing for taking over this planet. You have your goals and I have my goals. I'm…I'm willing to do almost anything to make Trilomite Island mine! No…ANYTHING!" the head leader says.

"Heh Heh…This outta be great! I'm even willing to use force if you wont join my team! So then, what's your answer?" Giovanni awaits the head leader's answer to his offer.

The head leader just stands there with his head looking down not saying a word.

"I'm waiting…" Giovanni grins at him believing he's finally convinced him to join him.

The head leader puts his head back up ready to tell the Team Rocket leader the answer to his offer.

The Team Rocket members watch and stay completely silent listening to what The Reincarnation head leader was going to say.

"Never…" he said to Giovanni once again going against his offer.

"I don't need your low life team to help me reach this goal I've been trying my whole life to accomplish, I'll do anything to have the island except have the help of another team help me take over Trilomite Island, I work only with my own team, not anyone else's, were like a family and nothing will break us apart. I can take over Trilomite Island myself. So you can forget about your stupid offer of my team joining yours" he says to him as if he was a loving hero.

"I told you…I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU SAID NO AGAIN! YOUR TEAM BETTER PERPARE ITSELF BECAUSE IT'S IN FOR THE BATTLE OF IT'S LIFE!" Giovanni yells out.

The Reincarnation readied the pokeball of the first pokemon they were going to use against the WHOLE Team Rocket group.

Team Rocket members threw pokeballs everywhere and they came bursting out with pokemon everywhere on their side of the island! They where roaring, yelling, shouting, all of that ready for a pokemon war!

"Get ready to battle" the head leader says to his members.

The Reincarnation members except for the head leader toss out only one of their pokeballs as their pokemon are sent out onto the battlefield.

Horiak sent out a Dragonite.

Laruso sent out a Flygon.

Sherry sent out a Delcatty.

Severin sent out an Exploud.

Jeffery sent out a Sneasel.

Freddy sent out an Ursaring.

Jazzie sent out a Rapidash.

Eddie sent out an Aggron.

Daniel sent out a Magmar.

Erick sent out a Scizor.

Lucy sent out a Jynx.

They had each sent a pokemon out and they were all ready for battle. 

"YOUR TEAM WONT STAND A CHANCE! I HAVE OVER THREE HUNDRED MEMBERS AND YOU HAVE ONLY ELEVEN!" Giovanni yells at the head leader.

"When going against my team, the number dosen't matter, we'll take on anything you throw at us, we are invincible" the head leader speaks out.

"NOW THEN MY MEMBERS! YOUR POKEMON CAN ATTACK NOW!" Giovanni shouts to all of his members.

"CHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGEE!!" The Team Rocket members yell at their pokemon telling them to now attack. All of the pokemon on Team Rocket's side of the battlefield came flying, charging, speeding, etc. towards The Reincarnation's pokemon.

"Now then, my team, attack" the head leader tells them to attack to and the members do.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" yelled out Giovanni.

"Mist" Dragonite emits a mist coming from all direction's around the Dragon pokemon and as some of Team Rocket's pokemon, a Venomoth, a Starmie, a Bayleef, a Pinsir, and a Shiftry had entered it they were lost inside, they could no longer find they're target.

"Dragon Claw" Dragonite came out of nowhere from the fog and slashed at the pokemon with dragon power fueled into it's claws.

"Sand Tomb" Flygon whipped up a sandy tornado with it's wings, trapping a Beedrill, a Mightyena, a Machamp, a Magneton, and a Feraligator into and were spun up into the air.

"Knock them all down" Flygon flies up into the air smashes all the pokemon that it sent into the air by the Sand Tomb with physical moves into the ground.

"Thunderbolt" Delcatty fires numerous bolts of lightning at the incoming Raticate, Seviper, Sceptile, Murkrow, Nospass, and Delibird. They were all shocked and hurt with electricity.

"Hypa Voice" Exploud yells out a giant and loud scream at a charging Typlosion, Loudred, Charmeleon, Solrock, and Swampert. The sound was so great, the force pushed them away and it could've broken some bones.

"Crush Claw" Sneasel slashes it's really sharp claws at an attacking Pidegeot, Sandslash, Politoed, Manectric, and a Raichu. The cut wounds were so deep there was blood seeping through them.

"Fire Blast" Rapidash fired a huge mark of flame to a Donphan, a Dustox, a Swellow, an Electabuzz, and a Scyther. They were all scorched in the great flame!

"Mega Punch" Ursaring fires powerful punches at a Rhydon, a Blaziken, an Arbok, a Kingler, and a Ledian. They where sent flying throughout the battlefield after those hits!

"Iron Tail" Aggron uses its steel tail to hit at a Skarmory, a Golem, an Ampharos, an Ariados, and a Salamence. The impact of the hard hit left a lot more than bruises on them, it was enough to send them to a pokemon center.

"Fire Punch" Magmar throws fiery punches at a Dusclops, a Farfetch'd, a Heracross, an Xatu, and a Gengar as they were burning intensively as they were hit by the blows, causing not only additional but serious damage.

"Metal Claw" Scizor slashes it's metal claws at a Lunatone, a Clefable, an Alakazam, a Quagsire, and a Banette. The slashes were powerful, leaving deep and serious cut marks where the pokemon had got slashed.

"Ice Punch" Jynx throws icy punches at a Muk, a Weezing, a Victreebel, a Camerupt, and a Medicham. The punches induced instant freezing to the targets as they're punch wounds had frozen up after taking pain.

Even though there were more than three hundred Team Rocket pokemon fighting against only eleven The Reincarnation pokemon, The Reincarnation pokemon were going the upper hand quickly.

They were taking on Team Rocket's pokemon as if they were nothing! 

"I…I cant believe this…this is absolutely impossible…only eleven pokemon are fighting against over three hundred other pokemon and they're slowly taking them all out…" Giovanni was stunned in amazement.

"It seems you've underestimated us, Giovanni, bring an army of trainers in the world against us, like I said before, The Reincarnation is invincible!" the head leader said to Giovanni.

Finally, Ash, May, Harry, and Jessica made it to the island and everyone notices them.

"Ash…May…Harry…Jessica…What're they doing here? Didn't they get eaten by the serpent?" the head leader knew they're names!

"What're they still doing alive?! The sea creature I revived should've killed them!" Daniel said.

"We've come here to stop you guys once and for all!" Ash says at The Reincarnation.

"That Ash boy and May girl…what could they be doing here? And who those two other people…" Giovanni wondered.

Everyone stopped battling as soon as they saw the gang.

"Head leader, can we take care of these four please?" Laruso asked the head leader.

"Yes, go on and do so" the head leader says yes.

"So this is the head leader of The Reincarnation…" Harry looked at him.

"These four are really starting to get on my nerves" Horiak said.

"This time, were going to battle you all and beat you all this time!" Jessica said to The Reincarnation.

The Reincarnation members laugh while Team Rocket just stands there and watch.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Chimecho watch from their view at the gang talking to The Reincarnation.

"They don't have a chance, I just know it" Jessie says.

"If it's anyone that can beat The Reincarnation, its Team Rocket" Meowth says.

"Once they lose, maybe we'll be able to steal the twerp's Pikachu after it's been beaten" James says.

"You, head leader person" Harry calls at the head leader.

The head leader gets his attention.

"I've been waiting a long time to battle you, once I've beaten you, the whole The Reincarnation will be nothing" Harry says to him.

"You think it'll be that easy?" he asks Harry.

"I'm feeling confident" Harry replies to him.

"Okay then I'll play with you guys, who wants to go first?" Laruso chooses to be the first The Reincarnation member for the four to battle.

"Just know that after I've beaten all of you again this time, I will kill you all, this I swear" he makes a death threat to the four trainers. 

"I'll battle you" May said to him as she walks closer.

"Heh Heh, remember me? The person you and your little boyfriend battled against back when me and Horiak robbed the Trilomite museum?" he asks her grinning.

"I had this feeling we would all battle again" he continues to talk.

"Oh I remember you, we've all gotten a lot stronger than last time" May replies.

"It dosen't matter how hard you train, you'll always be nothing compared to The Reincarnation" he says.

"Lets battle and we'll see" May says back.

"What do these people think they're doing? They can't beat The Reincarnation all by themselves. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch this battle, though" Giovanni decides to watch the battle.

Everyone gets ready to watch the battle between May and Laruso.

That's it for Chapter 9. In the next chapter, you'll get to see just how much the whole group has improved after they're training with the spirit. You're bound to be surprised too. I won't have the next chapter done and sent to anytime soon even after Spring Break so don't expect to see the next chapter the weekend after Spring Break. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sure you'll love the next one too. Have a good Spring Break, everybody! 


	10. Defeat The Reincarnation! Part 1

Here it is, Chapter 10

Here it is, Chapter 10. Sorry it took me so long to get it in. The climax is here ladies and gentlemen! So everyone take your seats and enjoy!

We leave off where May, Ash, Harry, and Jessica find The Reincarnation on a giant island close to Trilomite fighting Team Rocket. They get ready to battle them and the first ones who will be battling are May and Laruso. The chapter starts now!

"Why did the head leader's voice sound so familiar?" Harry spotted a resemblance to The Reincarnation head leader's voice and the voice of someone that he and his sister both know along with Ash and May.

"Let's not worry about that right now, there's a battle between one of our friends and The Reincarnation" Jessica said to her brother.

Laruso already had his Flygon out on the field and was waiting for May to choose her pokemon so they could get started with the battle.

"Go! Eevee!" May threw out one of her pokeballs releasing the Evolution pokemon out onto the field.

"Alright! Let's start! Use Quick Attack, Eevee!" Eevee shows it's great agility by charging toward the Mystical pokemon getting ready to attack.

"Dragon Claw" Flygon attacks by slashing with its claws fueled with dragon power as it was enough to cut through metal.

"Dodge and use Bite!" Eevee jumped out of the Dragon Claw's way with great speed, approaches the neck of the pokemon and sinks it teeth into it.

Eevee stayed on the pokemon as it refuses to let go of the Flygon.

Flygon manages to pull Eevee off and throw it back to the ground.

"How clever…but this is where it ends! Earthquake!" Flygon flies high up into the air and stomps the ground causing it to shake and break apart violently.

"Try and dodge it!" Eevee jumps into the air at the right times when the ground was being devastated the most and managed to avoid damage from the Ground type attack.

"Tackle!" Eevee ran into the Flygon with super fast speed and was ready to tackle it hard.

"Then try and dodge this! Sand Tomb!" Flygon whipped up a gust of sand and it was sent raging towards the Evolution pokemon.

Eevee however runs out of the way of the long dust devil and gets closer and closer towards Flygon.

"Now then! Here's a new move! Multiple hits! Tackle!" Eevee hits Flygon with full force with one tackle and comes back again doing it over and over again, with intensified power with each tackle. Flygon tried to stop it by physically hitting Eevee but it was way too small and fast to hit. Eevee proved to be even faster than Flygon!

"Now then! The final blow! Finish it!" Eevee got ready to charge into Flygon one more time for the last tackle being way more stronger than it's last tackles.

Everyone was absolutely amazed at the battle because it was an amazing sight, a member of The Reincarnation was going to be beaten by someone besides the head leader!

Even Giovanni and the head leader were completely amazed by the battle.

"This is unreal…I've never seen any of my members being beaten so badly by someone other than me…" the head leader said.

"Flygon! Don't let that little kitten beat you! Spin around and use another Sand Tomb!" Flygon finally gets its chance to act and spin around and flaps it's wings at the same time and whips up a whirlwind of sand around it's body using it as a wind shield to keep Eevee from scoring the final hit.

Eevee was so fast! It was way faster than Ash's Swellow when it battle against Jessica's Butterfree back in Chapter 4. It was so fast, you couldn't see Eevee at all, and it was as if it disappeared into thin air.

No one spotted Eevee anywhere, and all of a sudden a powerful force that seemingly came from nowhere hits Flygon, breaking through its wind barrier! The force was so great that Flygon was forced into the air as it was soaring. It was Eevee and it wasn't done quite yet.

What?! No way! That's…that's impossible!" Laruso was shocked and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Not yet! Here's the real finishing move! Jump up into the air and give it an Iron Tail!" Eevee jumped into the air and caught up with Flygon, it hardened it's tail into steel and hits it extremely hard heading back to the ground!

Flygon lands back down to the island and as it hits it, the impact caused the island to shake a little and it left a huge hole where it landed. Debris was sent everywhere like a huge explosion had token place.

Ash, May, Harry, and Jessica grinned and everyone else had a terrified look on their faces.

"This…This can't be…" Laruso runs to the site where Flygon had landed, cleared the rubble covering where Flygon lies and noticed it lying there with scratches and bruises everywhere you looked on it.

"I can't believe it…one of The Reincarnation's pokemon had just been defeated…It looks like we were wrong…maybe they do stand a chance…" James and the rest of his little group had no idea the four had a chance against The Reincarnation.

"This…is the first time any of my member's pokemon have been beaten by anyone other than me…this is absolutely unbelievable…" the head leader along with everyone else had witnessed a sight that has never ever happened before and it was truly amazing.

"Alright, Eevee! You were great!" after Eevee gets back to the ground, it jumps into May's arms congratulated about its victory.

Laruso returns his pokemon back in its pokeball and May does the same thing to her Eevee.

Meanwhile back on Trilomite Island, Roark and Brock fight hard using their pokemon to kill off the monsters but there were still more to come.

"We should be close now, we can make it through this" Roark said.

All of a sudden, a big group of monsters came charging towards our heroes as they were going to prey on them right after they kill them.

"Rampardos! Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos charged through the big crowd of monsters and it had to kill them teaming up with Brock's Ludicolo with it's earth smashing attacks.

They all keep moving and make it to the training facility Roark was heading for.

"There, were finally here, were going to recruit a group of pokemon trainers that'll help us stop those creatures from killing the innocent people here" Roark, Brock, and Max go inside and when they did there were monsters already inside that were fighting trainer's pokemon.

"What the hell are these?! Pokemon?!" one trainer says.

"No…I seriously don't believe these are pokemon…" another trainer says.

"Roark! Man am I glad to see you! Hold on! Camerupt! Stomp!" all of the trainers knew him and one calls him but first had to finish off a creature it was battling with his Camerupt.

The Camerupt stomps on a creatures head when it was down and died instantly after the hit.

All the monsters had already been killed and had relief when they noticed Roark.

"Say Roark, who're those two guys your with?" one of the trainers asked.

"Their just friends of mine, now listen, all of you, I'm sure you all know by now that The Reincarnation has caused trouble once again to this island by using the prehistoric creatures that used to live here as their tools to kill all the humans here, if were all gonna stop them, we'll all have to work together as one and kill all of these creatures before everyone here dies, the fate of everyone living here is depending on us, so who's with me?" Roark says a speech and is trying to recruit people to join him.

Everyone raises their hands as they all wanted to save Trilomite Island from the monstrous disaster.

Everyone headed out of the training facility and there were more than sixty people who were in the group.

"All right! Let's split up!" Roark leads the group and everyone splits up to cover more ground in search of more prehistoric monsters to kill.

"Brock, Max, stay with me" he has Max and Brock stick with him.

And so the whole resistance group scouts around the city in search of more creatures to kill.

Meanwhile out at sea, massive sea monsters lurk around the waters destroying ships and boats with their big teeth and prey on the people on them.

All of a sudden, the rain just got from moderate to really heavy as non-stop rain soaked everything at sight and the storm just got stronger…stronger than a usual storm.

Then, a giant blue pokemon that was white at the bottom, had red lines on the top side of its body, and looks like a giant whale jumps out of the water and goes back in with a humongous splash!

It was none other than the legendary Sea Basin pokemon, Kyogre! It ascends back to the surface and had an angry look on it's face, and it looked really angry. It attacks one of the giant creatures with a Waterspout attack!

When the other sea monsters saw what the Water pokemon did, they went on and attacked Kyogre, there were over twenty of them and there were more coming along the way.

The monsters do attack but they greatly underestimated the beast of the sea's power as they were easily beaten one at a time by it's mouth beams and water attacks.

While Kyogre handles the water monsters and the trainers handle the land monsters, there was right now nothing that handled the sky monsters.

Meanwhile, back at the battle site, May just defeats Laruso's Flygon with awesome speed.

"So about what you were saying about me not able to beat you no matter how hard I train, how does it feel to be proven wrong and haven gotten your ass kicked in a battle for the first time with someone besides your head leader, and to make it worse, you lost to a girl" May taunts The Reincarnation member.

"You've gotten stronger…much stronger…but don't get cocky, that doesn't mean I'm gonna lose! I haven't lost yet! I still have more pokemon to battle with! Go! Arcanine!" Laruso sends out the Legendary pokemon from another one of it's pokeballs.

"Alright then, let's play some more! Go! Snorlax!" May releases the Sleeping pokemon out onto the field.

Arcanine growls with excitement can't waiting to battle while Snorlax just lays there and yawns. The second round soon began!

"Extremespeed!" Arcanine runs toward the giant half asleep pokemon at a maximum speed ready to strike.

Arcanine hits it! It attacks headfirst and after it did its attack was absorbed by the Snorlax's big belly and was pushed back like the attack was nothing!

All Snorlax does is yawn as it just lies there.

"Rollout!" Snorlax curls into a big ball and rolls towards Arcanine leaving a big trail behind it.

Snorlax chases Arcanine in its curled form and gets faster and faster with each roll.

Snorlax was gaining on Arcanine. Arcanine jumps over Snorlax ready for its trainers order now that it has Snorlax where it wants it.

"Fire Blast!" Arcanine fires a giant mark of fire that looks like a skinny star at the giant pokemon.

"Smash into the ground and attack Arcanine from below!" Snorlax rolls on top of a rocky ramp and lands into the ground as it entered by smashing a big hole into it.

The Fire Blast missed and Arcanine become confused to where Snorlax was underground.

"Feel around the ground to feel the vibrations of the Snorlax! You'll be able find out where it'll strike!" Arcanine feels with its big paws on the ground not feeling any vibrations.

"Attack!" Arcanine now starts to feel vibrations and all of a sudden, Snorlax jumps out of the ground and hits Arcanine with it's head and is sent sky high into the air.

"Finish it with a Hyper Beam!" Snorlax fires a giant and powerful beam into the air and hits Arcanine! It caused a huge explosion and as Arcanine fell and hit the ground, it had already fainted.

Laruso just stands there with an angered look on his face as he returns his Arcanine back into its pokeball.

"Alright then…lets see if you can handle this! Electabuzz!" Laruso sends out his final pokemon.

The Electric pokemon sparkled with electricity ready to battle.

"Nice work, Snorlax, I'll make sure to take you to that all you can eat buffet after this is all over" May returns her Snorlax and sends out her Blaziken.

The Blaze pokemon and the Electric pokemon look at each other eye-to-eye ready for their first move.

"Thunderpunch!" Electabuzz came charging to Blaziken with a fist of electricity ready to strike it.

"Blaze Kick!" Blaziken throws a kick of fire to go against the Electric attack.

The two attacks collide and separate and the two let out beams of fire and electricity at each other at the same time colliding making an explosion.

The two run into each other and continuously attacked other with punches and kicks.

The two were not only battling each other they were told to by their trainers, they were also doing it for the fun of it. They were having so much fun fighting each other, they were having the time of their lives.

The two continue to clash against each other with punches and kicks and all of a sudden, Blaziken wins the struggle with a roundhouse kick having Electabuzz go into the air but lands back to the ground.

"Swift!" Electabuzz creates stars homing in on Blaziken.

"Dodge!" Blaziken dodges the stars and Eletabuzz is told by its trainer to use another Thunderpunch.

It attempted to punch Blaziken in the face but it misses and Blaziken hits Electabuzz in the gut with its knee and punches it aside.

"Thunder!" Electabuzz gets up and uses its electric powers to create lightning coming from the dark storm clouds going down trying to hit Blaziken.

Blaziken tries to finish Electabuzz with a Blaze Kick, but the Electric pokemon protected itself with an electric shield that electrocutes anything that touches it.

"Focus Energy" Blaziken focused its energy in an effort to make its attacks more effective in battle.

"Charge" Electabuzz charged up its body with volts of electricity increasing the power of all of its Electric type attacks.

"Use another Thunder attack!" Electabuzz attacks with another huge bolt of lightning.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Blaziken dodges the attacks and releases fire from its mouth after taking a deep breath.

Electabuzz is hit by the blaze and faints soon after.

"D…Damn it…" Laruso says as he cannot believe he lost a battle to anyone other than the head leader.

Everyone was even more amazed than before after witnessing this.

"Heh Heh Heh, one of your members has been beaten, it looks like the great The Reincarnation can be beaten after all" Giovanni says to the head leader.

"I really can't believe it…how did…how did she get so strong…" the head leader said.

"The twerp…actually did it…" Jessie said.

"I never imagined she'd stand a chance against The Reincarnation…" James says.

"Then…if she can take The Reincarnation then the other three twerps can do the same…" Meowth says.

"This can't be happening…" Laruso returned his pokemon back into its pokeball.

"Laruso, what the hell has gotten into you?! How could you lose to kid?! I trained you for all those years and you lose your winning streak to a child?!" the head leader did not look happy when he witnesses one of his member's defeat.

"I'm sorry, head leader, but she's just gotten so much stronger…" Laruso replies to the head leader.

"I wont take such a damned excuse! You've just become an embarrassment to your whole team not being able to beat a little girl! Get back with your team!" the head leader was not pleased at all with Laruso's loss.

"Stand aside, Laruso, I'm sure they haven't gotten that strong, when you first battled those two, you were so confident, you battle them a second time and look at you now" Horiak makes a stand.

"Head leader, allow me to finish them" he says to the head leader.

"Go on ahead, and make quick work of them!" the head leader lets Horiak battle the four trainers.

"May, let me go next, I just can't wait any longer to show off my mad skills" Ash wants to battle now.

"Okay, good luck" the couple give each other a quick kiss to the lips and May goes back to Harry and Jessica and Ash comes and gets ready to battle Horiak of The Reincarnation.

"Laruso, let me show you how to take out the trash, Go! Marowak!" Horiak returns his Dragonite and draws out the Bone Keeper pokemon.

"Donphan! Lets show them!" May sends out the Armor pokemon to battle.

"False Swipe" Marowak runs to Donphan ready to attack it with an instant swipe with its bone.

"Rollout!" Donphan curls up its body and rolls to Marowak.

"Jump in the air and use Boomerang!" Marowak cancels his False Swipe attack, jumps into the air to avoid Donphan's Rollout out and threw its bone at the pokemon like a boomerang.

Because of the speed Donphan gained while rapidly rolling, it quickly dodges the attack and the bone comes back to Marowak.

Marowak lands back to the ground. Donphan charges to Marowak as it gets faster and faster in its ball form.

"Skull Bash!" Marowak starts running and gets ready to use its skull to bash Donphan.

The two attacks come closer and closer. Both attacks were charging with intensity ready to hit!

"This battle is already mine, I can just see it now" Horiak underestimates Ash as he has no idea how much more stronger he and the rest of his friends have become.

The two attacks meet and Marowak was bashed into the air by Donphan's attack and landed back to the ground with a big injury where it was hit.

"What?!" Horiak thought his Marowak was going to win the quick struggle.

"Now then, I wanna introduce you to a new move of my own! Donphan charge into Marowak with full power using another Rollout hitting it into the air!" Ash had something he wanted to show.

Donphan rolls toward Marowak in ball form with extraordinary power and speed and knocks it into the air with a swift hit.

"Alright Donphan! Show everyone your new earth shattering move!" Donphan waits as Marowak falls down low enough to a point where it can reach it by jumping on it and jumps on top of it and with added weight on Marowak by the Armor pokemon, the two land with a giant smash to the ground!

Hundred of broken rocks were seen in the huge crash site and Donphan gets off of Marowak. Maroawk was now defeated and it looks like it broke its bones from the attack.

"It can't believe it…you actually managed to beat one of my pokemon…this is impossible…" Horiak returned his Marowak.

"Heh Heh! Gotcha!" Ash sneered and felt victorious.

"Now do you see what I was saying earlier?" Laruso asked Horiak.

"He…just got lucky…" Horiak didn't sound so sure about that.

"I…I cant believe this…could The Reincarnation have finally met match…no…" the head leader starts to worry.

"Well, it isn't yet! Go on! Cloyster!" Horiak sends out the Bivalve pokemon.

Ash returns his Donphan and chooses his Crawdaunt to battle.

"I should've won that battle…no one has ever beaten us except the head leader…no worries, after this battle is mine, I'll have to train a little more I guess…" Horiak was getting ready.

"Use Bubblebeam!" the Ruffian pokemon fires a beam of bubbles at its opponent.

"That definitely won't stop us. Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Cloyster fired a ray of ice from the opening part of its big shell.

The Ice Beam froze the bubbles and it was coming straight for Crawdaunt.

"Use Protect!" Crawdaunt creates a shield protecting its body and the Ice Beam hits it.

"You're gonna see some strategy here, boy! Use Ice beam on the ground! Make the ice flat!" Cloyster uses Ice beam on the ground and focused it to flatten the ground with ice so it would be a smooth surface.

"I don't see any strategy in freezing the ground solid, now our pokemon will slip" Ash didn't know why Horiak had his Cloyster do that.

"You'll see right now, Cloyster! Rapid Spin!" Cloyster began to spin rapidly and span fast and it came at Crawdaunt like a top.

"Go on, Crawdaunt! Dodge it!" Crawdaunt was trying to get out of the way of the attack but found it difficult to do so.

"Wha…" Ash noticed this and was starting to understand why Cloyster froze the ground.

The attack hits! Crawdaunt is sent into the air and crashed back down onto the ice.

Crawdaunt gets back up and struggles trying to keep its balance. Cloyster homes in and attacks again with another Rapid Spin!

"I see why he did it! The ice on the ground helps with Cloyster's Rapid Spin and with no little obstacles like rocks in the way, it can go even faster than it could while on rock. The slipperiness helps with the speed of the attack and the opponent finds it hard to move out of the way without slipping. That was some pure genius" Harry said as he figured out why Cloyster froze the ground.

"Here it comes again! I've gotta think of a plan…Protect!" Crawdaunt makes the shield around its body and protected itself from the Rapid Spin.

"That Protect wont save you from me for long! I'll trap you in ice! Cloyster! Ice Beam! FULL POWER!!" Cloyster fires a giant beam of ice from its shell and it hits the shield.

As it did, it created a cold, white fog.

After the fog cleared, the whole site where Crawdaunt was until the Ice Beam was completely engulfed in ice! Inside the ice Crawdaunt was in there but in wasn't frozen, its Protect left space inside the icy tomb.

"Now then! Time to finish it off! Hyper Beam!" Cloyster fired a big beam from its shell and it's going to destroy the ice tomb with Crawdaunt in it!

Ash just stands there and grins at Horiak looking like he has a trick up his sleeve.

"All right…this is it…your finished!" the Hyper Beam hits and destroys the ice tomb!

There was no remaining thing left after the Hyper Beam hit its target…nothing except…for a hole!

"Your Crawdaunt is done" Horiak believes he's won.

But Crawdaunt reappears from below the ground and broke through the ice and attacks Cloyster with its claw into the air.

"What?!" Horiak was in surprise! And so was Cloyster!

"Why does that move look so familiar to me?" Daniel wonders.

"Jump up into the air and use Crabhammer going down!" Crawdaunt jumps into the air and swings down its claw on Cloyster's head inside its shell and goes crashing down into the ice! Cloyster had fainted!

"Wait…Now I know! That's the same move that man used against me that time when I battled him with my Magmar but it failed!" Daniel now figured it out.

"That move looks exactly like the move Roark had his Cranidos use against that The Reincarnation member with the lab coat and bald head" May recognized the move Ash used.

"Roark, if I haven't seen that move you used in battle, I don't know how I would've made it through this…Thank you…" Ash returns his Crawdaunt.

"You guys think you're so big and bad? You guys are a much of a challenge to me any more" Ash says.

"You wont succeed, I can see that" Horiak says.

"Why would you say that? I don't know how to lose anymore" Ash replies, as he was being overconfident.

"Because there's nine more members left to battle you, and not to mention the head leader, so that makes that ten. Your pokemon will be all worn out from all these battles and even if you and your friends beat us, you'll be absolutely nothing against the head leader" Horiak answers Ash's question.

"All right then! Lets see how well you perform against my Dragonite! Go!" Horiak sends out his Dragonite.

"Here goes! Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash sends out the Forest pokemon to fight.

"Use Leaf Blade multiple times on the ice!" Sceptile slices up the ice with its Leaf Blade attacks, cutting it apart so there will be enough room to move around without slipping.

"Mist" Dragonite emits a mist that covers the battlefield up and it became impossible to see around the place.

"I can't see…" Ash couldn't see through the fog so he couldn't tell Sceptile what to do as long as he couldn't see it.

"This will be a pokemon battle for trainers to not be able to command their pokemon, our pokemon will now fight on their own" Horiak says.

Inside the fog, Sceptile looks around but sees nothing but white everywhere it looked, even the ground was hard to see through the thick mist.

There so much mist, it was hard to see a feet from your face.

Sceptile had been hit from behind by a Dragon Claw! Sceptile uses a Leaf Blade to where the attacker was but when it did, it was gone.

Sceptile is slashed again! Sceptile attacks everywhere it was hit but couldn't hit his opponent.

Sceptile keeps getting attacked by the invisible dragon of the mist and suddenly formulates a plan.

It uses Double Team and makes thirteen clones of itself. Sceptile waves around at the mist to try to get more sight distance.

The Grass type pokemon lined its clones into a line and listened very closely as every clone was attacked and vanished into thin air.

It waits for the fourteenth slash, gets its timing right and ducks. It saw Dragonite using Dragon Claw but it missed thanks to Sceptile's brilliance.

Sceptile uses Leaf Blade on it before it could disappear in the mist again and took damage.

Dragonite clears part of the fog by flapping its wings and it was much easier to see again. It was now clear enough for Sceptile to see Dragonite and it came ready to attack.

It comes and uses another Leaf Blade. It was getting ready to hit and it was way too fast for Dragonite to defend against. It was going to hit until all of a sudden, it disappeared right in front of Dragonite.

Dragonite was now completely curious of where it disappeared off to as it looked around for it.

All of a sudden, Dragonite was hit from behind by Sceptile with its Leaf Blade.

Before it hit the ground, it fired an Ice Beam from its mouth to hit Sceptile.

The move misses and the beam travels out of the big mist site and Ash was in the way but he moves out of the way in time.

"That was close…I've just gotta know what's going in there…" Ash says.

The Grass type pokemon and the Dragon/Flying pokemon square off inside the big mist site.

The mist was starting to close in on the wide-open space and Sceptile knew it had to finish it before the mist could cover the whole place completely because Dragonite will hide in it and attack without warning again.

Dragonite attempts to use a Dragon Claw to Sceptile's face but it missed and Sceptile fire a quick blow to Dragonite's stomach, which soon caused to faint.

The mist finally disappeared because Dragonite had been beaten and Ash and everyone could finally see through and sees Dragonite and the ground and Sceptile was still stand.

"WAAAHHHHHOOOOO!!" Ash's friends were letting out a victory screech as they saw that Ash had won the battle.

"I can't believe I lost to damned kid…" Horiak returns his Dragonite back into its ball.

"Haha! How'd you like that?!" Ash felt even more victorious than before.

"Could these kids really be end to The Reincarnation?" the head leader worries.

"That's two down and nine more to go, I didn't think they'd stand a chance against The Reincarnation…" Giovanni was getting amazed and interested in Ash and May's new abilities.

That's it for Chapter 10. I worked long on this. I can't wait to hear your reviews. It seems as if The Reincarnation have finally met their match! See the rest of the battles in the next chapters and I've been planned the final chapter for this story, it'll probably shock and amaze you. But I promise you, you'll love the last chapter to this story. But first, I need to finish the rest of the chapters before the last one. Peace.


	11. Defeat The Reincarnation! Part 2

Here's Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11. Now Harry and Jessica get there turn to battle The Reincarnation. My adoring fans (like you, LuciferIX), as I'd normally say, read and enjoy.

"Horiak, you made such a disappointment" the head leader didn't seem happy.

"Dese foos cant get in da way of oua masta plan! Head leada! Let me take dis group a losas down!" Severin wanted to be the next ones to battle the four trainers.

"Severin, don't underestimate them, they somehow have gotten stronger than probably all of us now" Horiak tells him.

"Don't gemme dat trash! No one can beat me except for da head leada! You and Laruso should be ashamed fo not bein able to handle these bunch a kids" Severin had no idea what he was going up against.

"Your confidence is going to be your undoing" Horiak says to him.

"Yeah, what eva, so who's gonna be my opponent?" Severin asks our heroes who will be battling him.

"I'll go next" Jessica wants to be the next to battle.

"If it ain't da beautiful heroine trainer, Jessica, I wont be losin to da likes a you" Severin quickly underestimates his opponent.

"Before we battle, I must ask you something, I was willing to ask any member of The Reincarnation this question" Jessica gets ready to ask him a question.

"Well go on an ask so I can go on an kick yo ass in oua battle" Severin replies.

"Why would you join The Reincarnation?" she asks.

"I wanted ta be stronga, every battle I would fight, I would almost completely lose with ma pokemon havin multiple injuries even though I would win and I was getting tiad of it, after I joined, da head leada trained me so much during the years with him I feel like no can beat me" Severin answers the beautiful female trainer's question.

"I see…Then it looks like all hope for you really is lost" Jessica replies.

"You have it all wrong, I would've neva been so strong if only I hadn't join Da Reincarnation, an it's da otha way around, yo da one who's hope just ran out, prepa yoself!" Severin was getting tired of talking and just wanted to battle.

"If you say so, Milotic! Go!" Jessica sends out the Tender pokemon to battle.

"Hypa Voice!" Severin's Exploud was already on the field and yells out loud producing destructive sound waves heading for Milotic.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Milotic manages to avoid the attack and fires a great volume of water at its opponent.

"Brick Break!" Exploud comes to Milotic ready to attack it as if it was going to break down a wall.

The attack does hit Milotic but before it could be blown away by the attack, Milotic wraps its body around Exploud to keep it from going anywhere.

"Squeeze!" Milotic tightens its grip on Exploud and it was beginning to hurt.

Exploud jumps into the air and attempts to land to the ground with Milotic taking the impact.

Milotic soon realized this and released its grip on Exploud and smacked it hard with its tail into the ground.

Exploud soon gets back up and awaits his trainer to tell him what its next move will be.

"Earthquake!" Exploud jumps into the air and lands creating a huge shockwave that became an earthquake!

The ground shakes and breaks apart and Milotic was taking the power of the attack but it didn't seem too weakened by the attack.

"Twister!" Milotic creates a medium sized funnel of wind about the size of twenty feet that was heading for Exploud.

"That's nothing! Hypa Voice!" Exploud extremely loud scream obliterated the twister.

"Was that all you got?" Severin asks her as he grins with a villainous look on his face.

"Not quite. GIANT DESTRUCTION TWISTER!!" she yells out loud and Milotic creates an extremely huge twister that surrounded Exploud and was almost the size as the Empire State Building!

Exploud was trapped inside and only a miracle could save it, the wind was moving so fast it looked almost like the speed of light! Exploud was blown up into the air and blown a hundred feet into the sky!

"Wha da hell?!" Severin looked freaked out from what he just saw.

"Finish it off with a Hydro Pump! FULL POWER!" Milotic stops the twister as it disappears and fires an extremely high volume of water up into the air and hits Exploud making it go even higher in to the air!

Exploud was so high in the air you couldn't see it anymore.

"Exploud…" Severin was even more shocked.

Suddenly, Exploud was sent back down onto the island with a giant bam! Severin runs to the Loud Noise pokemon and as he examined it to see if it was alright, it had already fainted.

"Dat wasn't how it was supposed ta be…" Severin returned his pokemon back in its pokeball.

"I told you didn't I? The confidence will be your undoing" Horiak tells him this again.

"Shud up! I'm just gettin started wi dis brat!" Severin wasn't done yet.

"I never thought this day would come, the day we finally beat The Reincarnation…" Harry was almost weeping.

"I hope your looking at this good and well, head leader of The Reincarnation, your members are getting the pokemon battle beatings of their lives!" Harry shouts to the head leader.

"They may all be powerless to stop you four but once I get started battling, you all will be destroyed" the head leader says.

"Lets go! Ludicolo!" his next pokemon was the Carefree pokemon.

"Come back Milotic! Come out Meganium!" Jessica returns Milotic and sends out Meganium.

"Now den, if you got dada on Ludicolo in a pokedex , you'd know dat music will pump up a Ludicolo's energy which will make it dance but if Ludicolo's hypa, it has a boost in powa in battle" Severin presses a single button on his golden chained pokeball necklace he keeps around his neck and it started playing a great rap music that made Ludicolo start dancing, it looked extremely hyper.

"All right! Go an attack!" Ludicolo runs to Meganium with improving speed that regular Ludicolos couldn't reach and attacks Ludicolo with its elbow forcing it to be knocked into the air.

Jumping into the air it appears behind the Herb pokemon ready to attack again but this time from behind.

Using one of its four feet, Meganium hits the attack out of Meganium's way so it wouldn't get hit.

"Double-Edge!" Meganium attacks Ludicolo full force with its body and sends Ludicolo flying several yards but safely lands.

"Come at it wit a Brick Break!" Ludicolo runs Meganium ready to attack it like it was going to destroy a wall with its bare hands.

"Jump up and use Body Slam!" Meganium jumps up into the air and was ready to hit Ludicolo from below.

Ludicolo's Brick Break missed and Meganium lands on Ludicolo with its heavy body.

Ludicolo was hurt but it managed to get free from being under Meganium.

"I see! How bout some extra juice!" Severin turned up the music and it got even louder which made Ludicolo even more hyper. It was already raining so any Water type moves it possessed would pack a stronger punch.

Ludicolo came at Meganium with almost blinding speed and attacks from all of its directions by moving back and forth.

Jessica realized that Ludicolo was way too fast for her Meganium to keep up with in its even more powered up hyper state and soon came up with a plan.

"Man, this is bad! If it gets attacked with just one more Water type move, it'll be finished!" Jessica says this out loud and was trying to convince Severin into doing a certain thing.

"Heh Heh! If ya say so! Hydro Pump!" Ludicolo was getting ready to fire a huge beam of water at Ludicolo.

"Now! Jump into the air!" Ludicolo jumped as high as it could into the air so when Ludicolo would fire the attack, it would go up into the dark clouds of the huge storm.

Ludicolo fires! Meganium got out of the way and the attack managed to go so far that it got into the clouds and made a hole through it and the sun was right there!

"Alright! Now then, charge up your energy for a Solar Beam!" Meganium was gathering energy from the sun.

"What?! I see what ya did! Ya tricked me into doin dat! Well I wont let ya finish chargin dat move up! Ludicolo! Attcak!" Severin ordered his Grass/Water type pokemon to attack the Grass type pokemon before it could finish charging energy for the Solar Beam.

"No you don't! Use Frenzy plant!" giant vines emerged from the ground and tied up Ludicolo before it got its chance to hit Meganium.

Meganium continued to charge up energy and Ludicolo struggles as it tries to escape the grasp of the Frenzy Plant.

"That's it…just a little more…" Meganium almost done charging and it was going to fire the beam pretty soon but all of a sudden, Ludicolo broke free and it was going to strike until the charging was finally complete!

"All right! Fire it, Meganium! Let it explode!" Meganium fires the great beam at Ludicolo and it was devastated by the attack! In just a few seconds, Ludicolo faints from the powerful attack.

"Dis can't be…" Severin returns his pokemon back into his pokeball.

"Ready to give up?" Jessica asks him.

"Naw! I'll neva withdraw to foos like you!" Severin was getting a little angry.

"You should stop now before I embarrass you more, seriously" Jessica tries to tell Severin its hopeless.

"Don't get cocky! Dis last pokemon I got will put an end to yo pokemon! Electrode!" Severin releases his last pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Good job, Meganium, now, go Ninetails!" Jessica returns her Meganium and sends out the Fox pokemon.

"Swift!" The Ball pokemon fires stars getting ready to hit Ninetails.

"Flamethrower!" Ninetails breathes fire from its mouth destroying the stars.

"Rollout!" Electrode rolls on the ground speeding up getting ready to hit Ninetails.

The attack really was going to hit until one second before that could happen it goes in another direction and leaves the scene.

Everyone else except for The Reincarnation wondered why it did such a thing.

"Running away? It wont help!" Ninetails was getting ready to chase after it when you couldn't see it any more for being so far away until it was hit on its left side by a speeding ball that rolled with super speed and passed by at a quick pace! It was Electrode that came from nowhere! It then leaves the scene again!

"Use Thunda while ya usin Rollout!" Severin yelled as loud as he could for Electrode to hear it at its far away distance coming back toward Ninetails to hit it again.

Lightning began to strike the ground trying to hit Ninetails. Now Ninetails had two things to deal with, Electrode's Rollout attack and it's Thunder attack at the same time.

Ninetails jumps! It dodges Electrode but was struck by lightning and almost dropped back to the ground until it landed on its feet.

More lightning bolts were coming in fast and Electrode's movement while using Rollout has only gotten faster as it was coming back ready to hit again. Ninetails then thought of an idea! It waits for Electrode to come back.

Ninetails jumps into the air evading the lightning bolts and fires a Flamethrower below where Electrode was when it missed Ninetails.

The flame engulfs Electrode and there was nothing but flames everywhere around the place where the Flamethrower hit.

Electrode rolls out of the flames and had fainted upon exiting.

"Aw dos yeas a trainin an I lose to a snot nosed…" Severin returned his pokemon.

"I told you you should've given up" Jessica tried to tell him.

"Dis…is…unacceptable…" Severin knew the head leader was going to be disappointed.

"You've disappointed me, Severin" the head leader said to him.

"I told you your confidence was going to be your undoing" Horiak said to him.

"You are just too overconfident, Severin" Laruso said to him.

"My members are being beat down one by one…could they've really have improved that much…?" the head leader says to himself.

"Their power surprises even me, could we really have met our match…? To a bunch of snot nosed children?" Jeffery says.

"We cant lose to them, were The Reincarnation, nothing can beat The Reincarnation!" Jazzie says.

"I…I'm sorry, head leada…" Severin apologizes.

"Back with your team, who ever wants to battle next step forward" the head leader orders Severin to go back to his team and awaits the next member who wishes to battle the four.

No one of The Reincarnation went up to battle. The head leader wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong? Are you all too scared to battle us because we managed to beat three of you guys without breaking much of a sweat? You all are losers if that's the case" Jessica teases the members for not electing themselves to battle.

"How dare you insult us like that you little girl!" Freddy shouts at her.

"Do you remember who your talking to?! Were the all powerful The Reincarnation!" Erick says to her.

"More like the all pitiful The Retardation" Jessica insults them more.

"You damned daughter of a…" Judy says.

"Yup, I guess you all are just retards who're scared to lose a battle against a beautiful trainer like me, what a pity" Jessica insults them even more.

"SHUT UP!!" The Reincarnation had almost enough of Jessica's talking.

"All of you are going to battle them, either you want to or not, so one of you better step on up on up or I'm going to pick the next person to battle" the head leader was serious.

"That's it! I'll battle her! She's not gonna get away with talking to The Reincarnation like that!" Eddie decides to battle after hearing enough of Jessica's trash talk.

"No, I'll go" Jeffery chooses to be next.

"Good, now go on and show us a good battle, Jeffery" the head leader says to him.

"I've had enough of your shit talk. This time you've crossed the line. Prepare yourself" Jeffery takes out his first pokeball.

"Jeffery, you were always so gorgeous, handsome, and cute, too bad your gonna be losing to a girl" Jessica says to him.

"Jessica, I want to battle now. Leave this one to me" Harry wanted to be the next one to battle.

"Harry? You wanna battle?" shes asks her brother.

"Yes, you, Ash, and May had a turn, now its time for me to show my colors" Harry answers her question.

"Alright then, go on, show him what your made of" Jessica lets him battle.

"Harry, so you wanna be the first to tremble before me? So be it. Sceptile! Go!" Jeffery selects the Forest pokemon as he tosses out the pokeball releasing it.

"I'll show you how much I've improved. Go! Charizard!" Harry sends out the Flame pokemon.

The battle between Harry and Jeffery is about to begin!

"It's raining, those Fire type attacks wont be a lot of help now" Jeffery says to Harry.

"That maybe so but your forgetting one thing, Charizard is also a Flying type, the type's not affected by rain and it can inflict super damage to any Grass type pokemon" Harry replies.

"Wing Attack!" Charizard flew to Sceptile and attacks it with its wings and Sceptile is knocked into the air.

"Agility!" Sceptile runs toward Charizrd with increasing speed after making a safe landing to the ground.

"Use your wings! Blow wind!" Charizard uses its wings to blow winds to force the speeding Sceptile away.

It seemed as if the winds hit it but its incredible speed sort of made it look like a substitute of itself being blown by the winds.

"Now then! Fury Cutter!" Sceptile appeared behind Charizard and started to continuously slash the Fire/Flying pokemon with the leaf blades on its arms. Each hit grew stronger than the previous one.

Sceptile was going to land the final hit to the head but Charizard managed to dodge the attack and hit the Grass type pokemon with it's tail forcing it away from Sceptile.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard fires a beam of fire from its mouth ready to hit Sceptile.

"Dodge!" Sceptile leaps out of the way of the attack and awaits his trainer's next order.

"Another one!" Charizard fires another Flamethrower at Sceptile but when his trainer has it dodge again, it once again misses.

"Leaf Blade!" Sceptile rushes with quick speed and slashes Charizard with its leaf blade.

"Another!" Charizard failed to hit it again as Sceptile dodges it.

"Dammit! It's too inaccurate! If only it…wait…that's it!" Harry comes up with a plan.

"Agility!" Sceptile races to Charizard ready to score another move.

"BLAST BURN!!" All of a sudden, a fiery aurora surrounds Charizard and a few seconds later its energy is released as it releases giant flames everywhere throughout the battlefield! Sceptile was caught in the blaze and was completely scorched! It fainted from one of the greatest Fire type moves in the world.

"That shouldn't of happened…" Jeffery was started to get shocked after seeing his Sceptile's defeat.

"Good job, Charizard!" Harry returns the Flame pokemon back into his pokeball.

"Every one of my team members may lose against this group of trainers…how could they've gotten so good after three whole months?" the head leader said.

"All right then, lets see if you can handle this one. Go Gengar!" Jeffery sends out the Shadow pokemon.

"We'll be battling where the water is" Harry and Jeffery walk to the water to do their second battle.

"Lets go Kingdra!" Harry sends out Kingdra into the water for it to have a place to move around since it can't walk on land because of it not having legs.

"Shadow Ball!" Gengar fires a ball of darkness to Kingdra and the attack gets ready to hit it.

"Dodge and use Dragonbreath!" Kingdra swam out of the attack's way and it managed to do it faster than it could if it wasn't raining because of its Swift Swim ability and fires a dragon breath from it's long snout to the Ghost/Poison pokemon.

"Dodge and float above the water!" Gengar dodges the move and levitates above the water due to its Levitate ability.

"Fire multiple Shadow Balls to your opponent!" Gengar fires a barrage of Shadow Balls down below to Kingdra. But the Water/Dragon pokemon dives into the water to avoid the assault of attacks.

"Twister!" Kingdra creates a tornado that combined with the water to form a waterspout and tries to suck Gengar in but fails to do so.

"Create multiple Twisters!" Kingdra makes more and more of them as they group into a big circle with the two fighting pokemon in it.

"Shadow Punch!" Gengar rushes Kingdra and punches it with a shadowy aurora surrounding its fist and floats back above the air.

The battlefield looked really dramatic with raging water, almost heavy rain and a circle of devastating waterspouts. A great battlefield for a water battle!

"Shadow Punch again!" Gengar was going down to land another hit.

"Wait for it…" Harry waits for something.

Gengar gets really close to scoring the hit of the attack!

"Now! Here comes a move I came up with! ULTIMATE WATERSPOUTS!! HYDRO WIND COMBINATION!!" Kingdra dives underwater and all the waterspouts rush to each other and fuse together to create a really giant waterspout with Gengar trapped in it!

"What the hell?!" Jeffery analyzes this striking event.

Gengar was pushed way up into the air!

"Hydro Pump! FULL POWER!!" when Gengar fell back down after being hurled a hundred feet into the dark sky Kingdra fires one of the most powerful Hydro Pumps this world has ever witnessed! Gengar was engulfed by all the water and was smashed into the ground from the force of the powerful water attack. Gengar had fainted after taking such great damage.

"That move looked a lot like Jessica's except he used waterspouts except of land tornadoes" Laruso found the similarity between the special moves that Harry and Jessica used during their battles with The Reincarnation.

"Not…bad…" Jeffery was impressed by Harry's move and was started to get annoyed.

He returns his Gengar and prepares his last pokeball to throw out.

"Its no use trying you know, you should just give up" Harry tells him.

"You dare underestimate me?! That'll be the last mistake you'll every make! Sneasel!" he sends out the Sharp Claw pokemon.

Harry returns his Kingdra and moves back to where there was more land and sends out his Glalie.

"Lets do this! Crush Claw! Now!" Sneasel runs toward the Face pokemon and manages to slash the pokemon with its sharp claws.

"Crunch!" Glalie tries to sink it's teeth into Sneasel's skin but misses.

"Blizzard!" Sneasel sends out an environmental attack of snow and ice heading for Glaile.

The attack hits it but it didn't look like it did much of anything to it.

"Ice Beam!" Glalie fires a beam of ice at Sneasel but dodges the attack.

"Now then! Crunch!" While Sneasel was in the air after it dodged the attack, Glalie speeded to it and sunk it's teeth into it's skin.

"Throw it!" Glalie lets go of it as it throws Sneasel at a far distance. Sneasel tries to regain its balance so it would have a safe landing back to the ground.

"Crunch again and perform any attacks you can on Sneasel while in your grasp!" Glalie grabs hold of Sneasel again and charges it into the ground like a Seismic Toss and scrapes it onto the ground while moving around with it and finally throwing it.

"Another Blizzard!" the hurt Sneasel uses another Blizzard but once again, it proves ineffective.

"I'll show you real ice and coldness! Double Team! Circle around Sneasel!" Glalie does as his trainer says and surrounds the Dark/Ice pokemon with clones.

"The water spout combination technique wasn't the only trick I had up my sleeve, It's time I introduced you to another one!" Harry had taught his pokemon another special move!

"ARCTIC ICE TOMB!!" the multiple Glalie clones fire Ice Beams at Sneasel. A white fog had cover4ed everything where all the Ice Beams had hit in that one area where Sneasel was.

When all the fog cleared, there was this big chunk of ice with Sneasel in it!

"No!!" Jeffery ran to the big piece of ice as it looked at its Sneasel trapped inside.

"Heh Heh! Have a good time chillin! Good work, Glaile!" Harry returned his Glalie back into its pokeball.

Severin pressed the button on his golden pokeball chain necklace that caused a strong sonic wave that shattered the ice freeing Sneasel.

"Thank you, Severin. Sneasel, are you all right?" Jeffery picked up Sneasel in his hands and it was shivering cold.

"I told you you should've given up" Harry said to him.

"I cant believe I lost to a no good chump…" he returns his Sneasel.

"How disappointing, so then, who's next?" the head leader awaits the next person who wishes to battle.

"Yup, The Reincarnation will soon be no more" Giovanni says.

Finally, this chapter is finished. Cant wait to hear your reviews and I'll have chapter 12 up when I can. See ya.


	12. Defeat The Reincarnation! Part 3

Here's Chapter 12

Here's Chapter 12. I'm gonna try to get this story done with before summer vacation.

The Reincarnation greatly underestimates our heroes as each one was beaten a member at a time. They have already beaten four of the members and eight more remain. Here we go!

"You all are gonna get beaten if you all continue, its best to just give up now" Ash makes a good point.

"Sorry, we never give up, even if the opponent is stronger than us, I'll battle next" Sherry chooses to go next.

She returns here Delcatty back into its pokeball.

"I'll go this time" May goes next.

"I figured maybe we'd battle again, this time I'm gonna finish what was started and crush you this time" Sherry says to her remembering May from the time back in Chapter 2 she tried to stop her from stealing the power generator.

"This time, our battle will be a breeze, just you watch" May replies.

"Venomoth! Let's go!" Sherry sends out the Poison Moth pokemon after returning her Delcatty.

"Beautifly! Go!" May sends out the Butterfly pokemon.

"I want this to be entertaining, make it" the head leader says to her.

"Oh don't worry, it will" Sherry replies.

"Venomoth! Silver Wind!" Venomoth flaps its wings making silvery, dusty winds that are coming straight for Beautifly.

"Beautifly! Silver Wind!" Beautifly flaps it wings making silvery, dusty winds that were now coming for Venomoth.

The two attacks clashed! The one who flapped their wings the hardest and fastest to overpower the others Silver Wind would win the clash.

With lots of hard work and effort, the two clashed their attacks with lots of power.

Beautifly quickly wins the struggle and blows Venomoth to a long distance.

"Zoom in and use Aerial Ace!" Beautifly catches up to Venomoth and releases a scythe of wind that slashed Venomoth.

Venomoth regains it's balance and zooms to Beautifly ready to launch its next attack.

"Poison Powder!" Venomoth releases poison dust from its wings that were going to attach to Beautifly for it to be poisoned.

"Not a chance! Whirlwind!" Beautifly stirs up a funnel of wind that sucked up the Poison Powder and sucked up Venomoth as well.

The Whirlwind went to a giant rock and Venomoth hits it, since Venomoth didn't have a sturdy body the impact was enough to knock it out and make it faint.

"That was too quick, it wasn't fun at all either" May says as she returns her pokemon after congratulating it for its win.

"Just a mere warm up" Sherry returns her pokemon.

"Go! Azumarill!" Sherry sends out the Aqua Rabbit pokemon.

"Lets do this! Go, Blastoise!" May sends out the Shellfish pokemon.

"Their both Water types so why don't we send them to the water to fight?" Sherry asks May.

"Sure, lets do that" May and Sherry send their pokemon to the water for their battle.

The two pokemon enter the water and the battle was about to begin!

"Rain Dance!" since it was already raining all Azumarill could do was summon more rain making all the raining harder.

"Rain Dance!" Blastoise summons rain too making it even harder and there was so much rain that everyone was soaking wet and their hair completely messed up.

When May's hair was messed up she removed her bandana making her hair fall down and it was clear enough that it was long.

Giovanni's Persian was completely soaked and run to a dry place to avoid the rain.

While it remained to rain hard, it reminded Ash about the time that he and her got into the shower together.

He loved to look at her great curves and hug her incredibly soft body. He was also thinking of her wanting to have her mouth starting from his head going down pass his chest, down pass his stomach, and all the way down to his jeans, where she unzips them, pulls them down, and pulls down her boxers also and opens her mouth moving closer his private area between his legs ready to suck his…well…you know what, I cant go too far with that, this isn't a rated M story.

"At this point, our water moves outta be ten times more powerful now" Sherry says.

"Skull Bash!" Blastoise dives underwater.

"Double-Edge!" Azumarill dives underwater.

The two stayed underwater until they both suddenly emerged back up at the same time and were heading for each other in midair.

Blastoise was charging at Azumarill in the air with its head being the first thing it would hit its opponent with.

Azumarill was coming to Blastoise with its whole body as if it was going to use a Body Slam.

The two finally hit each other but despite Azumarill's massive power when it used its Double-Edge attack Blastoise's Skull Bash knocked it aside with great force.

It was knocked back into the water by the hit and made a huge splash when it did.

"Hydro Pump!" Azumarill fires a giant beam of high volume water at its opponent.

"Hydro Pump!" Blastoise does the exact something.

The two attacks come to each other and finally clash as they made another big splash after the two attacks touched.

Both attack's power have been so raised by the rain that whoever loses the clash would faint instantly.

The two worked hard and hard and hard and they were putting up a great water fight.

But Azumarill didn't have all it takes to win the clash and was pushed against the island with incredible power! The rain turned back to the way it was and Azumarill had fainted.

"I wasn't even giving it my best" May said to Sherry as she returned her Blastoise.

"Man" Sherry returns her pokemon back into its pokeball.

The two moved back to more land for their next battle.

"I wonder what Mays gonna use next" Harry says as he awaits the next pokemon May was going to send out.

"Go!" The two threw out their pokeballs at the same time and as they released the pokemon their aura was still on them it was going to disappear soon to reveal the pokemon that have been sent out.

The aura had finally cleared and when it did, everyone who was watching never realized this would happen but it did, the two pokemon that were sent out were both Delcatty!

"Two of the same pokemon?" Meowth said.

"Its gonna be hard to tell which one is which" James said.

"May the best Delcatty win" Jessie said.

The whole Team Rocket group saw this and was going to wonder which Delcatty was which during the battle

"Huh? This is going to be a major confusion when this battle starts…" Giovanni was going to be clueless as well.

"Each Delcatty's back is facing their trainer so I know which one's my side and which one's their side…for the moment…" even the head leader was going to be in major confusion during the battle.

"Unless it uses close combat and it moves around with the other it'll be so hard for me to tell which one is mine…" May says.

"Uh…" Sherry was thinking the same thing.

"Since when did you get a Delcatty?" Sherry asks her.

"Quite a while ago" May answers her question.

"It's two of the same pokemon!" Brock says.

"Well I don't want to waste any time with this one little problem so lets get this battle started, use Thunderbolt!" Delcatty fired a bolt of lightning coming towards its opponent.

"Faint Attack!" Delcatty disappeared in darkness making the Thunderbolt miss it and strikes Sherry's Delcatty without warning.

"Double-Edge!" Sherry's Delcatty started running towards May's Delcatty ready to ram its whole body into it.

"Assist!" May's Delcatty used it and had a random selection of moves and the move had it use Quick Attack.

The two Prim pokemon ran to each other and clashed with each other violently with physical rushing attacks.

The two were running around each other so instantly that now their trainers don't know which one was there's and when they ordered one to do a move, they would talk to the wrong one.

"Uh…this one! Delcatty! Jump up into the air and use Ice Beam!" Sherry finally finds which Delcatty is hers and Delcatty does as its trainer said and there was a big beam of ice heading down towards May's Delcatty.

"Delcatty! Get out of there!" May's Delcatty rushes out of the Ice Beam's way and the attack hits the ground making a big floor of ice.

"Double Team!" Sherry 's Delcatty sends out numerous clones of itself onto the battlefield.

"Double Team!" May's Delcatty did the same thing.

The two groups of Delcatty started charging getting ready to go against each other with their original pokemon that made the clones.

"Assist!" May's Delcatty used Assist again and this time the move it used was Smokescreen. Smoke covered the whole area where the Delcattys were all in and it was impossible to see through it to know what was going on inside.

If you listened closely, you could hear the sounds of attacks being used against others and it sounds like lots of the clones were being defeated.

The smoke then started to clear and all you could see were three Delcattys standing where all the smoke was.

One of them was Sherry's, the other was May's, and the other was a clone made from either May or Sherry's Delcatty.

"Man, what a battle, now I'm really confused" Jessica said.

"My Delcatty! Come closer to me!" Both trainers called their Delcattys and two came closer to them showing which of the two Delcattys were which.

"Then what Delcatty made that clone right there?" the head leader was confused.

Suddenly, the clone attacks May's Delcatty and May's Delcatty falls to the ground.

"Oh no!" May cried.

"Heh Heh Heh" the head leader sees this good and well.

Sherry's Delcatty grins seeing the clone was made by it or was it?

The Delcatty clone suddenly disappears in speed and launches a powerful Double-Edge attack onto Sherry's Delcatty and her Delcatty was knocked unconscious later fainting.

"What?!" the head leader was surprised.

May's Delcatty got up grinning. The clone disappeared.

"I…I won!" May was delighted.

"What? But how?" Sherry couldn't believe it.

"That was pure genius!" Harry said.

"You know what really happened?" Ash asked him.

"Yes, that clone was really May's Delcatty's after all! And if you looked really closely you would've seen that Delcatty wasn't hit at all, it pretended to be hit by purposely falling to the ground. This made Sherry's Delcatty drop its guard when it believed it was a clone it made. That gave the clone its chance to score a knock out move to it while its guard was down. Thus, it won the battle that way, who knew that May's Delcatty was so smart?" Harry explained his explanation.

"Great job out there Delcatty, you even had me fooled for a second there" she rubbed her Delcatty's head for winning and returns it into its pokeball.

"Yeah, five down and seven more to go" Ash says.

"I can't wait when we beat them all" Jessica says.

"That was a great battle, May!" Ash runs to May and hugs her for her victory. May then hugs back.

Sherry returns her Delcatty back in and it was time for the next member to battle.

"Who'll be next?" the head leader awaits the next battler.

"I'll go this time" Erick chooses to be the next to battle.

"And I'll battle next" Ash chooses to battle.

"Beat him with all you'll need, I love you" May hugs Ash before she comes back to Harry, and Jessica.

"So, the two are a couple, love…that emotion went out the door with me so many years ago" the head leader says.

"How sweet, they say love is stronger than anything, don't expect your love to defeat me" Erick says ready to start, he already had his Scizor out while he was fighting Team Rocket.

"Love is very powerful, but you underestimate it, lets get started, Pikachu!" Ash chooses his Pikachu to battle.

"Quick Attack!" the two pokemon use the attacks at the same time and they both run for each other with increasing speed.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu had it's tail turned to iron.

"Metal Claw!" Scizor was ready to slash Pikachu.

The two attacks meet and when they touched, Pikachu's Iron Tail sent Scizor flying as if its Metal Claw was nothing.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's whole body had charged up with electricity and was running towards Scizor ready to strike.

Scizor disappears into the air with its great speed making the Volt Tackle miss, it stops its attack after missing.

"Now! Metal Claw!" Scizor suddenly reappears out of nowhere and descends to the ground area with great speed and gets ready to hit Pikachu from behind.

"Behind you! Jump!" Pikachu listens closely to the wind behind it and jumps out of the attacks way. The Metal Claw bore a hole into the ground.

"Thundershock!" Pikachu fires volts of electricity from its red cheeks to Scizor but it quickly misses as Scizor disappeared into the air again.

This time, Erick dosen't say anything, he tells his Scizor to attack Pikachu for the rest of the battle without him telling it what to do.

Scizor strikes again with a Fury Cutter and disappear back into the air.

"Ah…I see, one of its favorites…" Erick knew what Scizor was going to do next.

Scizor goes for another attack as it rapidly slashes Pikachu with its Fury Cutters, each hit intensifies in power with every strike.

Finally, Scizor reappears behind Pikachu ready to launch the final strike.

"I've got you now!" Scizor finally slashes Pikachu! But when it did it turned out to be…a Double Team clone!

"What?! But how?!" Erick couldn't believe it.

Everyone was amazed at what happened except for Ash and his friends. Ash was grinning.

Scizor looked around to find where the real Pikachu was and when it looked up into the air it saw Pikachu coming down from above Scizor with an aura of electricity around its body, it was using Volt Tackle!

Pikachu lands on Scizor and the attack hits! Scizor had now fainted and it was time for the next pokemon of Erick's to battle.

"Thanks to my Pikachu's super speed, it looked like nothing happened when it used it's Double Team, great work, Pikachu" Ash congratulated his Pikachu and awaited Erick's next pokemon.

"Manectric!" Erick returns the Scissors pokemon and sends out Manectric.

"I'll end this in seconds. Go! Donphan!" Ash sends out the Armor pokemon.

"Tackle!" Menectric runs towards Donphan ready to strike it with its body.

"Earthquake!" Donphan causes the ground to go and shake violently destroying most of the ground of the battlefield, the impact came to Manectric and it fainted in seconds!

"No way…" Erick says.

"How embarrassing, it got beaten before it could land a single hit" Jessie says.

"But at some other point, its actually unbelievable, a The Reincarnation member was beaten in less than five seconds" James said.

"This is a real disappointment, it couldn't even land a single hit and already it lost" the head leader said.

"Metagross!" Erick sends back its already defeated Manectric and sends out Metagross.

"Torkoal!" Ash returns Donphan and sends out Torkoal.

"Meteor Mash!" Metagross fires comets of meteors at Torkoal but Torkoal dosen't seem to take much damage from it.

"Flamethrower!" Torkoal fired a beam of fire at Metagross.

"Psychic on the Flamethrower!" Metagross used its psychic powers to control the Flamethrower and vanish it.

"Smokescreen!" Torkoal releases a cloud of smoke around the battlefield making it hard to see.

"Earthquake!" Metagross devastates the ground and the attack covers the whole battlefield. You couldn't see Torkoal get hit because of the smoke but there was a good chance it did.

The smoke finally cleared and Torkoal was standing right behind Metagross.

"Surprise. Flamethrower!" Torkoal fires another Flamethrower at Metagross and because of Steel's weakness to Fire it fainted in one hit.

"Damn it! I'm done already!" Erick returned his pokemon and went back with his team and the head leader awaits who battles next.

"What a shame, who's next?" the head leader said.

"I'll go" Judy was the next who chose to battle next.

"My turn, she's mine" Jessica chooses to be next to battle.

"Go on, Jessica, show us a good battle," Ash says to Jessica as he returned his Torkoal back into its pokeball.

"I never thought I'd have to battle you again, Jessica" Judy says to her opponent remembering back in Chapter 7 when the two battled.

"I'm glad we are, we have some unfinished business to attend to, me, my brother and my friends have gotten much stronger than last time" Jessica says to her.

"I can see just how much when you and your friends managed to beat some of the other members, lets get started. Jynx! Go on and battle!" Judy already had her Human Shape pokemon out for battle.

"Go! Ninetails!" Jessica sent out the Fox pokemon.

"Mean Look!" Jynx makes a terrifying look on its face and looks at with the look on its face, Ninetails was so frozen in fear by the move it couldn't move.

"Ice Punch!" Jynx lands an icy punch at Ninetails but the attack proved to be no good against Ninetails.

"Quick Attack!" Ninetails strikes Jynx down with its superior speed!

"DoubleSlap!" Jynx continually slaps Ninetails multiple times to the face.

"Flamethrower!" Ninetails breathes fire from its mouth to Jynx.

"Psychic!" Jynx uses its psychic powers to push the attack away from it.

The two attacks had already clashed and even though Ninetails was stronger, mind power was stronger and Ninetails was hit by the attack and took a little extra damage from the flames of the Flamethrower.

"Ninetails! Use Imprison!" Ninetails used its mystical powers to seal one of Jynx's moves.

"Psychic!" Jynx tries to use Psychic but it couldn't be done. The move was sealed!

"One more Flamethrower!" Ninetails fires another Flamethrower and manages to hit its target without it using Psychic to protect itself from it.

It fainted quickly because of the type advantage. Judy returns it back into its pokeball.

"That wasn't too bad" Judy says to Jessica.

"I wasn't even trying my best to tell you the truth" Jessica replies after returning her Ninetails.

"Like we've been saying before, even if you beat us you'll be nothing compared to the head leader" Judy replies.

"He's probably gonna be as easy as all of you" Jessica says.

"What was that?!" Judy seemed angered from what Jessica said.

"That insolent…HOW DARE SHE INSULTS ME LIKE THAT!" the head leader shouts.

"Please head leader, calm down…" Freddy says to him when he races to him.

"After I've beaten you and your friends little girl in a battle, YOU WILL ALL DIE!" the head leader got angry.

"What? You'd really do that to your own-" Freddy was interrupted.

"Dude, Freddy, Shut up! Do you want Jessica and Harry to know?!" Jeffery says to him.

"Know what?" Jessica listened well to what Jeffery of The Reincarnation said.

"Oh…yeah…I almost blew it…thanks…" Freddy says.

"It can be so hard at times for me to control my temper…" the head leader says.

It seemed clear by now there is some sort of secret hidden from Harry and Jessica they must really know about the head leader.

"He was saying his own, does that mean their related?" Ash wondered.

"Don't worry about what they were talking about! We still have battles to finish up! Were going to have our battle where the water is" Judy says to Jessica and the two head for the water.

"Me to know? What?" Harry said.

"Gorebyss!" Judy sands out the South Sea pokemon.

"Milotic!" Jessica sends out the Tender pokemon.

The two pokemon are in the water when they were sent out and the battle was about to begin!

"Go on! Attack!" Milotic dove underwater and started swimming to Gorebyss.

"Whirlpool!" Gorebyss created a giant sea vortex to try and catch Milotic in it.

The Whirlpool seemingly caught Milotic but when Gorebyss looks underwater to look at it, Milotic wasn't there!

Gorebyss suddenly looked behind it and there was Milotic right in as it swung its tail at Gorebyss hitting it with great force.

The two ascend back onto the water's surface and prepare for their next move.

"Ice Beam!" Gorebyss fires a beam of ice at Milotic.

"Safeguard!" Milotic created a status defense that kept it from gaining status problems.

The attack hit but Milotic was not frozen because of the move it just put up.

The two pokemon swim towards each other and clash with each other numerous times with their body and strength.

"Hydro Pump!" Milotic fires a giant volume of water from its mouth to Gorebyss.

"Hydro Pump!" Gorebyss does the same thing and the two water attacks finally touch each other.

The great pressure seen just by looking at the Hydro Pumps showed that it was a dramatically tough struggle.

"Go on! Milotic! Finish it!" Milotic used all of its power and managed to push the Hydro Pump to Gorebyss and won the struggle. Gorebyss had fainted as it floated unconscious in the water.

"This isn't good…" Judy returns her pokemon and the two head back to more land after Jessica returned her pokemon.

"Then try this! Go, Bellossom!" Judy sends out the Flower pokemon.

"Meganium! Lets go!" Jessica sends out the Herb pokemon.

"A battle between two non dual type pokemon, this outta be interesting" James said.

"We all know the twerp is gonna win" Meowth said.

"Who dosen't, so far the twerps have won every battle they've gotten into with The Reincarnation" Jessie says.

"Chime" Chimecho drifts about in the air watching.

"How about a test between Solarbeam and Solarbeam, I'm sure your Meganium is up for the challenge" Judy challenges Jessica to a Solarbeam struggle.

"Sure, I accept" Jessica agrees to challenge Judy.

"Then lets first get some sunlight. Bellossom! Use your Razor Leaf to rid some of those clouds so we'll have sunlight for a Solarbeam!" Bellossom uses Razor Leaf to cut away some of the dark, stormy clouds in order to have the sun bring out some of its light onto the battlefield.

The two pokemon charge up their Solarbeams to fire at each other.

The power they were charging up grew larger and larger with every staggering second.

The two had finally finished charging and the trainers agreed to do a count down of when the attacks fire.

"3…2…1…Fire!" The two fired the two beams at the same time and hit each other leaving nothing else but a clash between the two moves.

The two push and push giving it so much they have, one second it was pushed to Meganium's side but now it pushed to Bellossom's side.

The struggle became a great one and just when it started to get even better, Bellossom had lost the struggle and was beaten in the big explosion.

"I'm done…" Judy returned her pokemon and went back with her team.

"Who will be next?" the head leader awaits the next member to battle.

"I'll go" Eddie was next.

"Look like its now my turn" Harry becomes the next battler.

"Harry…you and your sister bring back so my memories when you've all battled us back over the years…I cant wait for the fun, lets get started" Eddie said.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Harry sends out the Flame pokemon.

"Aggron! Show a performance!" Eddie already had the Iron Armor pokemon out during his battle with Team Rocket.

"Iron Tail!" Aggron came charging at Charizard ready to hit it with its tail.

"Dragon Rage!" Charizard's body was overwhelming with dragon power and it finally unleashes it in an explosive display of power!

Aggron was caught in it and took damage.

"Metal Sound!" Aggron yelled making a loud metallic sound that made Charizard drop its guard.

"Now! Another Iron Tail!" Aggron lashes out its tail and manages to hit Charizard this time and it was blew into the air by the mighty force.

Charizard managed to stop itself from going any further in the air with its wings since it could fly.

"Rock Tomb!" Aggron managed to break up some of the ground and pick up big boulders from it and was running to slam Charizard down into the ground with them.

"Won't work! Flamethrower!" Charizard fired flames at Aggron but it keep going but it did get weaker.

"This will finish it! Blast Burn!" Charizard had its whole body surrounded by fire until it released it in an explosion of fire!

Aggron was caught in the blast and fainted from the move's aftermath.

"Damn…don't get cocky! You still have two more battles to go with me!" Eddie returned his Aggron and got ready to send out his next pokemon.

"Glalie! Your next!" Harry sends out the Face pokemon.

"Forretress!" Eddie sends out the Bagworm pokemon.

"Ice Beam!" Glalie fires a beam of ice from its mouth to Forre

Glalie quickly dodges the hit and manages to land a quick Double-Edge attack on the Ice type pokemon.

"Crunch!" Glalie manages to grab hold of its opponent with its teeth but Foretresses shell was way too hard to bite through.

Foretress was able to shake Glalie off of it and gets ready to execute another attack.

"Sand Tomb!" Foretress creates a twister of sand and dirt sediments and gets ready to have Glalie trapped in it.

"Sand Tomb? Since when could a Foretress learn that?" May asked.

"As an Egg move when it was born as a Pineco, its obvious enough that it was born with that move" Harry answers May's question.

Foretress has the Sand Tomb chase Glalie but Glalie managed to avoid the attack.

"Enough of this! Glaile! Use Sheer Cold!" Glaile dropped the temperature to a low enough temperature that it would freeze anything it touched and was instantly freezing Foretress.

"Double-Edge!" Before it was completely frozen, it uses another Double-Edge at Glalie but it misses, it finally froze and once it hit the ground, the ice was broken and Foretress had fainted from the one hit KO attack.

"Not bad, but I'm not done quite yet. Go! Houndoom!" After returning his Foretress Eddie sends out the Dark pokemon.

"This one's headed out to the water" Harry says and the two go closer to the ocean.

"Go! Kingdra!" Harry sent out the Dragon pokemon in the water.

"Crunch!" Houndoom runs to Kingdra since it was so close to the land it could touch it without stepping into the water, it opens up its mouth and tries to crunch the Water/Dragon pokemon with its teeth until Kingdra dove down into the water before the attack could hit.

Kingdra comes back up onto the water's surface but farther away from the land for Houndoom to not be able to touch it.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom fires a beam of fire at Kingdra but it dives back underwater again and ends up in another area on the water's surface.

Houndoom uses Flamethrower again and it misses. The same thing happens again and again.

It was like playing Whack a Mole, Kingdra was the mole and Houndoom's Flamethrower was the hammer.

It was completely difficult for Houndoom to hit Kingdra and it was even harder to tell where Kingdra was going to end up next.

"End of the line, Hydro Pump!" Kingdra fires a Hydro Pump at Houndoom and it fainted in seconds because of the type advantage.

"Its over" Harry returns his pokemon.

"Looks like I'm out…" Eddie returned his pokemon back into its pokeball and the two headed back to where more land was.

Eddie headed back with his team and it was time for the next two battlers to come up.

Meanwhile up in the sky, the ancient creatures that could fly roamed the sky destroying any aircraft that they spotted.

So many people had been killed because of airplane crashes and other aircraft crashes because of the monsters.

The times in the sky remained dark until a very giant green dragon with yellow lines on it was floating in the air with an angry face, it was…the great Sky High pokemon, Rayquaza!

Rayquaza had destroyed the flying monsters in the sky and battled even more of them that went against the powerful Dragon/Flying pokemon's power.

On Trilomite Island, the ancient creature population had significantly dropped because of all the trainers who were fighting back and the battle between the humans and the creatures still remained great.

Ah, finally! Done with Chapter 12. I am really sorry it took me so many weeks until I got this chapter sent. If only I wasn't being so lazy and sat around I would've been finished this weeks ago. That's eight down members down and four more to go. There are two more chapters left. I'll see if I can get Chapter 13 done by next week and all fans of this story get ready for the final chapter! Buh bye!


	13. Defeat The Reincarnation! Part 4

Here's Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13. This story is almost over. I hoped you all liked it so far which I'm sure you all have, lets get started.

Roark, Brock, and Max wander around looking for any more creatures to have to kill with their pokemon in a big baseball field after being ambushed by almost a hundred of them.

"What a job this turned out to be…" Roark said.

"Our pokemon are bound to be really exhausted already and there're probably still more than a thousand of those creatures out there…" Brock said.

"I'm sorry I'm not of any help" Max says to the two.

"Its all right, it still would've been difficult to take out all those pokemon even if you were a trainer and you helped us" Roark says.

"Well, you know what they say, no rest until the job is done, lets keep moving" Brock said and the others leave the baseball field in search of any more creatures.

Meanwhile, on a big hill where a school bus just came from dropping off middle school students a big fight between two people is about to happen and unknown to them, some of the ancient creatures were coming.

They weren't pokemon trainers so they couldn't settle it by having a pokemon battle.

They had taken off their shirt and revealed their T-shirts under it.

"This fight outta be good, so who do you think will win?" there were some other students who were dropped off at the bus stop as well who were going to stand there and watch it.

"I don't know, but they outta be able to throw some fast punches though" another student says.

"You really thought you were gonna get away with talking all that shit you said during Algebra class?!" one of the students had a muscular body, light skin and blond hair.

"You shouldn't have been a fuckin smart ass in class!" the other had skin that was a bit darker than the others, a skinnier body, and brown hair.

The two came closer to each other and started cursing and pushing at each other until the first hit was thrown and the fight started.

"Damn! This fight is intense!" one of the students who were watching the fight said.

"I know! Just look at them go!" another student said.

Fists were flying as they were brawling showing us that they were putting up a good fight.

The lighter skinned guy managed to land a swing to the darker skinned guys face.

The darker skinned guy landed an uppercut on the lighter skinned guys face.

The lighter skinned guy's name is Dennis. The darker skinned guy's name was Teddy.

"Sweet! If only I had my video camera to record this!" one of the student spoke.

Teddy landed so many hits to Dennis's face it started to swell.

Dennis ducks Teddy's final blow and counters with a hard jab that sends Teddy falling to the ground.

The hit landed to his nose and blood started to come out. He gets up and does a wrestling move that knocks Dennis into the ground with full force!

Just when the fight was gonna get even better, the creatures had finally came.

"Holy shit!" the students were shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" their fear started to grow.

Dennis and Teddy saw the monsters and stopped fighting.

At first they were silent, and not moving at all. There were four of them glaring at the students with their scary red eyes.

Teddy and Dennis got up from the ground and slowly came back to the other kids by walking backwards with horrified looks on their faces.

The monsters saw this and crept closer, they all started to run for their lives as the creatures hissed and with the monsters seeing this, they started running after them!

The monsters could run faster than the kids and the four managed to catch four of them as they pinned them down to the ground. The others who didn't get caught continued to run for their lives caring for no one but themselves.

This looked bad! Each student was about to be eaten from the head going down to the feet until all of a sudden a Machamp, Kangaskhan, Granbull, and a Dusclops rams into them knocking them away from the children before they could get started on feeding on them.

Fifteen of the trainers of the resistance movement that Roark has set up were there and four of them were the pokemon's trainers.

"You kids, run! We'll handle these critters!" one of the trainers said.

The four students did what they were told and flee from the scene.

The creatures looked pretty pissed and were going to attack the pokemon.

"Machamp! Cross Chop!" the Superpower pokemon crosses its hands as karate chops and cuts through one of the creature's bodies and it soon died from the fatal attack.

"Kangaskhan! Crush Claw!" the Parent pokemon uses its very sharp claws to cut through another creature and that one died.

"Granbull! Crunch!" the Fairy pokemon crunches into another creature's skin and tore it apart as it soon died from the attack.

"Dusclops! Shadow Punch!" the Beckon pokemon landed a shadowy punch onto the last one to the ground crushing its head where its brain was and it soon died.

"Too easy" the trainers returned the pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"The death toll is gonna keep rising if we don't stop, lets keep looking around for more of them" the other trainers agreed to what one of them said and they got started with what one of them said and they kept looking around for more of those monsters to kill.

Meanwhile back with Brock, Max, and Roark they head back into the city and head for the heart of the city and go inside the news building where there were monsters everywhere.

With Brock and Roark's pokemon working together, they managed to kill the majority of the monsters inside and look around for anymore.

They head into a newspaper room and saw dead human bodies and blood around the room.

"Yuck…" Max couldn't believe the room and found it extremely unpleasant.

Roark looks out the broken window of the building and see some of the trainers who were part of the resistance movement below.

"Hey!" Roark calls them.

"Roark! Do you need help?!" the trainers from below ask him to high above in the tall building.

"No! I'm all right! Can you and the other trainers handle these old monsters without my help?! They may need my help in battling The Reincarnation!" Roark yells to them.

"We should fine, you just gone on and do what you need to do!" the trainers yell to him.

"Good! Good luck with fight against the primordial creatures!" Roark wishes them good luck.

"Okay guys, know its time to meet up with Ash and the others on that other island where their currently battling The Reincarnation! The other trainers here can handle these monsters without our help, lets go!" Roark said to Brock and Max.

They leave the building and head off to the Trilomite beach.

"Go! Ludicolo!" Brock sends out his Ludicolo.

"We need to ride you to get to this other island offshore from here, you think you can do that?" Brock asks his Ludicolo if it can get the job done.

"Ludi!" Ludicolo agrees to do what his trainer says.

They all looked at the sea and saw it's mighty, roaring waves and how rough the water was.

"Well…we'd better get going" Roark said and he along with Max and Brock got on Ludicolo and headed out to sea going to the other island.

Meanwhile, back on the other island, the battle with The Reincarnation continues.

"Only three of you who haven't battled yet, Jazzie, Daniel, and Freddy which one of you two will battle next?" the head leader asks them.

"Ladies first, I'll do this one" Jazzie chooses to be next.

"And I'll battle you" Ash wanted to be next.

"Pikachu!" he chooses his Pikachu for this battle.

"Go! Rapidash!" Jazzie already had out the Fire Horse pokemon during her battle with Team Rocket.

"Stomp!" Rapidash tries to stomp on Pikachu but it misses.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shoots a bolt of electricity at Rapidash.

"Agility!" Rapidash dodges the attacks with dashing speed.

"Fire Blast!" Rapidash fires a giant star mark of fire from its mouth to Pikachu.

Pikachu jumps out of the attack's way, however, it wasn't over yet, Rapidash used it multiple times and Pikachu does its best to stay out of the way of the fiery blasts.

"Agility!" the two trainers said it at the same time and the two were running at super speed.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu had an electric aura around its body.

"Fire Spin!" Rapidash spins its body around in flames.

The two hit each other and the explosion left smoke so you couldn't see the aftermath until it was cleared.

After it all cleared, Pikachu remained standing and Rapidash was lying on the ground unconscious.

"That was too quick, nice job, Pikachu" Ash says.

"Lets take the next battle out to where the water is" Jazzie says after returning her Rapidash.

"Sure, lets go" Ash and Jazzie go out to where the sea was and got ready to send out their pokemon.

"Crawdaunt!" Ash sends out the Ruffian pokemon into the water.

"Lanturn!" Jazzie sends out the Light pokemon into the water.

"Crunch!" Crawdaunt surfs to Lanturn and attempts to crunch it but it misses and Lanturn dived into the water.

"It's raining, so this next attack should have 100 percent accuracy, Lanturn! Thunder!" Lanturn comes back up to the water's surface and shoots out thunderbolts from the dark clouds from above.

"Protect!" Crawdaunt created a shield around its body to protect itself from the lightning.

"Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt hits Lanturn hard with its claw down into the water.

"Take Down!" Lanturn got back on the surface, surfed to Crawdaunt and manages to land on it when it jumped into the air.

The two ascended back onto the water's surface and they rammed against each other multiple times with their heads.

"Taunt!" Crawdaunt taunts Lanturn making it angry wanting to attack it more.

"Another Take Down!" the enraged Lanturn didn't hesitate and jumped up even higher in the air and gets ready to come down on Crawdaunt.

"Bad move! Guillotine! But don't kill it!" Crawdaunt manages to catch Lanturn in its claws and began to crush it until it finally fainted.

"Our last battle will be over in a jiffy" Ash returns his Crawdaunt.

"I can't believe I'd keep losing to you! Well, lets send the next battle back onto land" Jazzie returns her pokemon and they head back to the land.

"Noctowl!" Jazzie sends out the Owl pokemon.

"Swellow!" Ash sends out the Swallow pokemon.

"Aerial Ace!" the two trainers shouted it out to their pokemon and the two Normal/Flying pokemon flapped their wings creating sharp winds that diminished with each one that hit each other.

"Whirlwind!" Noctowl whipped up a big twister that started to come for Swellow.

"Blow wind!" Swellow flapped its wings as hard as it could and made a giant current of wind that blew Noctowl and the twister at a far away distance.

Noctowl was out of sight and the twister had already died out, but before it seemed safe Noctowl flew back into distance with Swellow and zoomed in and attacked it head first.

Swellow flies sky high into the air and zooms back down with great speed as it got faster and faster with every second.

Moving almost as fast as light, it attacks Noctowl with a swift but fierce attack while still in flight.

"Whirlwind! Use it as a wind barrier!" Noctowl creates another twister but puts it around its body as protection.

"That's exactly what I used with my Butterfree when I battled Ash!" Jessica says.

"Combine it with Aerial Ace!" Swellow creates scythes of wind while in the funnel and with it being blown by the twister in all directions it seemed to be a greater strategy than Jessica's.

"I got the plan…Double Team, one hundred clones!" Swellow makes a hundred clones of itself and all the duplicates charge in and try to avoid the Aerial Ace's and get into the funnel.

The clones fly very fast but most of them got hit by the Aerial Aces before making it into the funnel.

With true speed, some of the clones including the real one manage to get inside and hit the right spot where Noctowl was and with full speed the Swellows knocked Noctowl out of the funnel.

The Swellows weren't done quite, the seventeen clones including the real one circled around the falling Noctowl and spin around in fast rotation creating a huge twister that sent Noctowl swirling into the ground!

The clones now diminished and if you looked closely, you could see Noctowl's unconscious body lying on the ground.

"Damn it! Looks like I'm done…" Jazzie returns her pokemon and heads back with her team.

"Well, which one of you two goes next?" the head leader awaits to see if Daniel or Freddy will go next.

"I'll go, head leader" Freddy makes his stand.

"And I'll go next" May was now next to battle.

"I can't wait for this, Ursaring!" Freddy already had out the Hibernator pokemon.

"Lets go! Blaziken!" May sends out the Blaze pokemon.

"Slash!" Ursaring tries to slash Blaziken with its sharp claws but Blaziken dodges.

"Use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken attacks Ursaring with a fiery kick.

"Mega Punch!" Ursaring attempts to land a fierce punch at Blaziken.

"Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken ducked from the Mega Punch and landed a powerful uppercut to Ursaring's head forcing it up into the air.

"Jump up and use a knock down Blaze Kick!" Blaziken jumps up into the air and meets up with the Normal type pokemon and tries to do it.

"Seismic Toss!" However, before Blaziken could do it Ursaring grabbed hold of its body and got ready to toss it down into the ground.

"Mirror Move!" Blaziken was now going to copy the move Ursaring was about to do as it got free of Ursaring's hold, grabbed it and tosses it hard into the ground.

The impact was great enough to make it faint as it hit the ground.

"This one wont be that easy, Go! Blastoise!" Freddy returned his Ursaring and sent out the Shellfish pokemon.

"Here comes Snorlax!" May returns Blaziken and sends out the Sleeping pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fires two large amounts of water from its two cannons and they hit Snorlax but it didn't look like it did anything to it at all.

"Skull Bash!" Blastoise rams into Snorlax with its hard skull but it bounced off of its belly as if Snorlax were a trampoline.

"Blastoises's attacks seem to be nothing against this big ass monster…" Freddy said.

"My turn, Body Slam!" Snorlax jumped on Blastoise with its huge body and landed on it. Snorlax was so heavy that when it went back to the ground, there were cracks in the ground.

Snorlax got up and Blastoise was there lying down unconscious from the crushing attack.

"What?! The battle's over already?!" Freddy realized how fast that battle went.

Freddy returned his Snorlax and May did the same to her Snorlax.

"Hariyama! Go!" Freddy sent out the Arm Thrust.

"Venusaur! Come on out!" May sent out the Seed pokemon.

"Earthquake!" the two trainers said it at the same time and their pokemon devastated the ground with the destructive move and they were damaging each other as well doing it.

"Cross Chop!" Hariyama cross slashes the Grass/Poison pokemon with its karate chops.

"I'll end this right now, Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur brought about big vines that tangled Hariyama up and squeezed it until it fainted.

"Its over for me…" Freddy returned his Hariyama and headed back with his team.

"That leaves one more left until the head leader's turn…" Harry says.

May returned her Venusaur back into its pokeball.

"Daniel, you're the last one" the head leader says to Daniel of The Reincarnation.

"And its my turn next" Jessica was now next.

"Go! Magmar!" Daniel sent out the Spitfire pokemon.

"Go! Milotic!" Jessica sent out the Tender pokemon.

"Fire Blast!" Magmar fires a giant star mark of flame from its mouth to Milotic.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Milotic moves out of the way of the fiery attack and fires a high volume of water from its mouth at Magmar and it was a direct hit!

Magmar fainted in seconds from the attack because of the type advantage.

"Next" Jessica says as she returned her Milotic.

"Piloswine!" Daniel sends back Magmar and sends out Piloswine.

"Ninetails!" Jessica sends out the Fox pokemon.

"Earthquake!" Piloswine destroys the ground with the earth-shattering move.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!" Ninetails jumped off the ground to avoid getting hit by the attack and blasts out fire from its mouth to Piloswine.

"Protect!" the Swine pokemon emits a shield around its body to keep it from being touched by the attack.

"Ancientpower!" Piloswine used its ancient power to lift rocks from the ground and throws them at Ninetails.

"Dodge!" Ninetails runs out of the way of the rocks.

"Blizzard!" Piloswine fires a huge attack of snow and ice at Ninetails but it dodges that too and all of a sudden it disappears from its quick speed.

"Another Flamethrower!" Ninetails reappeared behind Piloswine without warning and finished it with another blast of fire and Piloswine was overwhelmed by the attack.

Piloswine faints from the type advantage.

"That wasn't too bad" Daniel returned his Piloswine back into its pokeball.

"I haven't even tried yet to tell you the truth" Jessica said to him.

"Golem!" Daniel sent out the Megaton pokemon.

"Meganium!" Jessica sends out the Herb pokemon.

"Rock Blast!" Golem picks up big rocks and tosses them at Meganium.

"Razor Leaf!" the Grass type pokemon tosses sharp leaves at the rocks that were being thrown at it.

"Throw them at the sky!" Meganium throws leaves at the clouds to cut room for some of the sun's light to get through.

"Rollout!" Golem was rolling towards Meganium ready to ram at it with its rolling body.

"Solarbeam!" just when it got ready to hit Meganium, Meganium released at big Solarbeam that quickly finished off Golem.

"Its over" Jessica said and she returned her Meganium.

"How could you all have gotten so much stronger than us…" Daniel returned his Golem and went back with his team.

"At first I couldn't believe it but…its true! They beat the members of The Reincarnation! Except for the head leader" Giovanni said.

"Hey! You four!" Giovanni calls them.

"My team could use you four, how would you like to join Team Rocket?" Giovanni gives them an offer to join his team.

"We refuse!" May said.

"We would never join such a team that uses pokemon as weapons for taking over the world! Forget it!" Jessica yelled out at the leader.

"Head leader! Now its only you left!" Ash said to the head leader of The Reincarnation.

"_How could they've gotten so strong…they couldn't have gotten so strong so quick in the last three months unless…of course…" _the head leader says in his mind.

"You four were trained by the spirit of Trilomite Island weren't you…" the head leader asks Ash, May, Harry, and Jessica.

"Wha?!" the four couldn't believe he figured it out.

"H…How did you know…" Jessica asked him.

"Because…" the head leader begins to speak the answer to Jessica's question.

"…I used to train under him too…" he said.

"WHA?!" the four shouted.

"Why didn't he tell us that?" Harry said.

All of a sudden, Max, Brock, and Roark finally made it to the island and everyone else spots them. Brock returns his Ludicolo after its long swim.

"Roark! Brock! Max!" Ash says to them.

"What're you guys doing here?" Harry asked them.

"We came here in case you needed our help" Roark says.

"We don't need it, we managed to take out the members of The Reincarnation and we were just gonna get started on the head leader" Harry replies.

"So here's the whole The Reincarnation…and Team Rocket…they look scary…" Max says.

"But what about the creatures back on Trilomoite?" May asked.

"We have that taken care of, I assembled a big group of trainers to take care of them" Roark answered her question.

"Hey, its that handsome guy again" Jazzie stares at Roark.

"Here's the rest of the twerps" Meowth says.

"Yeah, all seven of them" James said.

"I still can't believe those four twerps managed to beat the eleven members of The Reincarnation…now they have the head leader to deal with…" Jessie says.

"So…they're trying to kill off the creatures with pokemon trainers huh? All of the trainers won't last forever against them…" Daniel said.

"So this is the head leader of The Reincarnation…he sure does look creepy…" Brock said as he looked at him.

"_They're all here…but what could Roark be doing with them…I never thought he'd come back…" _the head leader said in his head and he recognized Roark!

"Now then! It ends here head leader!" Harry says to him.

"_How long must I have to hide who I really am from them…they will die once I've defeated them…maybe its time I finally revealed to them who I really am to them before they die and stop hiding the secret that I kept from them for so many years…" _the head leader continues to talk in his head.

"Ash, Brock, Max…all of seven…and most importantly you two, Harry and Jessica…" the head leader calls at the seven protagonists.

"There is something you all should now before you all die…especially Harry and Jessica…" the head leader slowly begins to take off his helmet.

"Head leader! What're you doing?!" Horiak asked him.

"Getting ready to show and tell the truth…" the head leader answered his question.

"He's…he's taking his helmet off!" Brock said.

"He's really doing it…finally…we finally get to see the face of the person we've been trying to stop for so many years…" Harry says.

This is the end of Chapter 13. Get ready for the final chapter! The super denouncement to the story starts in the next and final chapter. Find out the secret identity of the head leader! Learn the terrible truth behind Harry and Jessica's mother's death! Learn how and why The Reincarnation started! Learn of all the secrets that were hidden as you read the flashback in the next chapter! I just can't wait to get the last chapter done and sent! See you all in the final chapter!


	14. A final battle with the head leader!

Here it is, folks

Here it is, folks! The moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 14! The super denouncement for ANCIENT is finally here! I'm sure all of you who were reading my story figured out who the head leader is, but there are still plenty more secrets you don't know that'll be revealed in this chapter! There are more secrets that I haven't stated in the end of Chapter 13. So get ready! Lets begin!

The head leader had finally taken his helmet off and his real face was finally present for everyone to see!

"…No…" Jessica couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It can't be…" Harry couldn't believe it either.

Brock, Ash, Roark, May, Max, and Roark were in complete shock as well.

His true identity revealed the same man that would almost always not be there for Harry and Jessica anymore, the same man who barely ever did anything at the house but would be down in his lab and do research, the same man who was said to be a really great trainer, and the same man who is really Harry and Jessica's father…Mr. Zeriman!

Harry dropped down to his knees.

"This…this has to be a dream, an allusion…something…" Jessica says.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Max's eyes widened.

"He was the head leader all along…" May says.

"But…why…" Ash said.

"…How could this…?" Brock said.

"But…that's my…" Roark was getting ready to confess something.

"Dad…you…were the head leader all along…?" Harry asks him.

The now unmasked head leader says nothing all he does is nod.

Harry and Jessica begin to sob deeply.

"But…why…?" Jessica says as her eyes watered.

"I thought it would be much later the next time we met again…brother…" the head leader ignored her for a moment and talks to Roark.

"WHA?!" Everyone except for the head leader and Roark exclaims.

"James Zeriman…hello brother…" Roark says to him.

"Roark Zeriman…long time no see, brother" Mr. Zeriman replies to him.

"Head leader! You never told us you had a brother!" Erick says to him.

"None of you ever asked" Mr. Zeriman replies to Erick of The Reincarnation.

"Brother…?" Ash says.

"If Roark really is our father's brother than that makes him… our uncle…" Jessica says.

"My My…I'm learning plenty of things today…" Giovanni watches and listens to everything.

"Why dad…why…?" tears begin to roll down Harry and Jessica's eyes.

"You all really want to know why I've become this…? And Harry and Jessica do you both want to now how your mother really died? Then listen to my story…" the head leader begins to explain to everyone why he became the head leader.

The Reincarnation members already knew why but they decided to listen anyway. So does every single member of Team Rocket. Here's a flashback of everything he says, it's a long story.

Fifteen years ago. One night in a huge grass field as Mr. Zeriman as a younger man spars with his master, the spirit of Trilomite Island.

"_Heradici! How was that?" Mr. Zeriman asks the spirit of Trilomite Island as they return their pokemon after a spar pokemon battle with him._

"_Fantastic, you've grown much stronger you know, you'll make a great mortal protector of this island, maybe when you die you'll come back as a spirit like me, it turns out there's really nothing else left to teach you…you're my accomplished apprentice, you haven't really gotten to my level of my skill yet but you'll get there" the spirit who's name appears to be Heradici says to his young pupil._

"_Thank you so much, I have to go back home now master, maybe tomorrow we can have some more one on one training" Mr. Zeriman says to his teacher. _

"Okay, and I'll always be glad for you keeping alive that I was made in the ancient times when I was really made after I died during the times people ruled, well, they still do" Heradici says to him.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I will fulfill my goal, to be the next protector of this island!" Mr. Zeriman says to his master.

"_And your dream will come true one day, I'll see you later then, James" Heradici says to him but suddenly calls him to say something else to him._

"Yes, master?" Mr. Zeriman says to him.

"_You are a great and proud young man, knowing a lot about earth's early life, you'd make a great paleontologist and I can't wait to see your two new children when their born" Heradici says to him._

"_Thank you again, I study paleontology everyday and don't worry, you will see them" Mr. Zeriman says and the two depart for the night._

_Mr. Zeriman returns back home and changes into his nightclothes and heads into his bedroom with his wife who was lying on their bed._

"_James, you're finally back" James Zeriman says to Sara Zeriman as he gets in bed with her._

"_And I'm glad too, let me see the children again" Sara agrees to let him see their children as she shows him her big stomach with their children inside._

"_You still haven't decided what were gonna name them" Sara says to Mr. Zeriman._

"_Well…it's a twin brother and sister so…how about Harris and Molly?" Mr. Zeriman suggested._

"_I don't think I like those names so well for them…how about Terry and Brandi…? No…something else…" Sara said and then decided no._

"_We'll still have time to think, lets get some sleep" Zeriman and Sara kiss each other goodnight and go to sleep._

_The next morning they both wake up, and got ready for another day._

_They both sit in the kitchen and have breakfast until all of a sudden Sara felt the babies getting ready to come out and it was time to go to the hospital! _

_She was sent into the hospital and into the operation room and got ready to give birth. _

_The process took hours and Sara holds on to his husband's hand and squeezes it to show all the pain she was going through._

"_Come on, Sara… you can do this…" James gives her faith and he and the other doctors who were there helped to push._

_The girl baby had finally come out and everyone was filled with joy after seeing this._

"_My My! It's a girl!" the doctors said as they picked her up and she started crying._

_Sara still felt pain, she was now giving birth to the boy!_

"_I got this, Sara…just keep pushing, don't give up…" James gives her more support._

"_I see the head coming out" one of the doctors saw the head of the baby boy during the birth process._

_After a while the baby boy was finally born and it was finally time to answer the question the doctors were going to ask them._

"_So what're you two going to name them?" one of the doctors asks them._

"_Oh yeah, we still haven't thought of the names we were going to give them" James said._

"_I thought of it, why don't we call the boy Harry and the girl Jessica" Sara was saying to his husband._

"_Hmmm…they don't sound bad at all, all right, Harry and Jessica it is" James decided to let them be called that._

"_The umbilical cords, here are the scissors" the doctors give James scissors to cut their umbilical cords._

_After the babies have finished being tested and when the doctors finished everything they had to do with them Sara and James left the hospital with their two new children. _

_It was now a few months later and James goes to his brother's house for a visit with him._

_People were helping Roark take out stuff from his house and into a truck to be sent to the new place he was going to move to._

"_It'll be about a week now until I move to Sinnoh, how are Harry and Jessica?" Roark says to his older brother. _

"_They're just fine, how are you're pokemon?" James replies._

"_My Cranidos, Geodude, and Onix are doing great, I need to kick up my training with them though" Roark explains._

"_I see, how's about I help you take out the stuff in your house? And later we can go out and get ourselves a bite to eat" James speaks._

"_Sure!" Roark agreed and they both along with the people who were helping take out all of the stuff in Roark's house for a day's work. _

_They later go out to the city and eat at a restaurant close to the beach._

_They sat and ate outside at the café as they talked about plenty of things._

"_I'm gonna miss this place" Roark says to his brother._

"_Please come back and visit" James replies._

"_So anyways, I understand we now plenty on paleontology, especially pokemon paleontology but wouldn't you want to at least want a water type prehistoric pokemon?" Roark says._

"_Like Omastar and Kabutops?" James says._

"_Yeah, or like Relicanth?" Roark says._

"_Now that you mention it, I was studying Relicanth and they had really interested me" James said._

"_That could be like your special pokemon, just like Cranidos is mine" Roark says._

"_I'll have to think about that, lets go out on to the beach and watch that wonderful sunset like we used to do when we were kids" James says and the two go to the beach near the ocean and stand there to watch the sunset._

_Things were going by so fine and peacefully until a group of bad people came to the two and spoiled the good moment._

"_Ah James, long time no see eh?" the leader of the big group of people said as he gave him an evil grin._

_He had a black shirt on with tattoos on his arms and around the back of his head._

"_Coley…what do you want…?" James had a mean expression on his face when he talked to him._

_Coley and James went back in high school when Coley would always pick on James because he was a nerd at his school._

"_Why the mean face for? It's been so long and your still mad from all the times I bullied you back in high school? Let it go already" Coley said to him as he still continued to grin._

"_Leave me alone" James said to him._

"_That's not what I planned on doing" Coley replies._

"_Then what do want…?" James asks him._

"_To relive the good old days after how long it's been, it's been a while since I've kicked your ass" Coley answered. _

"_Please…I don't want to fight…" James says to him._

"_Whoever said you were gonna fight? You're just gonna be a good guy and take your beating" Coley says._

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" Roark was always gonna be there to defend his brother._

"_Boys, beat that guy down for me" Coley says to his guys and they started to gang up on Roark._

"_No! Please!" James wanted them to stop._

_The guys started beating on Roark as there was no way he could take so many guys all by himself._

"_Stop this now!" James runs to the boys who were beating up his younger brother and was going to back him up until Coley stopped him._

"_Oh no you don't, you're fighting me" Coley gets ready to fight James._

"_Please…couldn't we have a pokemon battle instead…?" James reasons with him._

"_Sorry, I prefer fighting, fight me or I'll have my boys kill him" Coley then punches James in the face and he falls down into the sand._

_James really got angry as he got up a swung a powerful punch to his face and the fight begun._

_James kept punching and just wouldn't stop, Coley dodges one of his hits however and jabs him in the stomach. James was stunned from he blow._

"_Temper Temper, you still have that anger problem don't you? That'll make this fight sweeter" Coley flips over and he falls into the sand again._

_James gets back up and Coley lands some mad hits to James._

_The guys had finally finished beating up Roark and helped Coley against James. Roark was just a minute away from losing consciousness as he was laid out in the sand bleeding from his mouth and nose, had severe bruises all over him, a black eye, and a two broken teeth._

_One of the guys holds James from behind so their gang leader can hit James without him guarding._

_After he finished beating him, the person lets go of him and he falls to the ground, getting ready to lose consciousness._

"_James, this'll always happen to you because you're a loser, your weak, and the only way you'll ever get out of that state is by becoming like one of us" Coley grabs hold of his head and speaks to him while he was still conscious._

"_James…don't listen to him…" Roark speaks to his brother in his darkest hour._

"_Shut up and go to sleep!" one of Coley's guys kicks Roark's head and he was finally unconscious._

"_You've been beaten by me all the time in high school because your also too damn soft, forget about all of the things you care about and care only for yourself. Love yourself from now on. Do bad things cause that's when you'll really be respected. Being good and nice makes you weak. Let your hate mix with your evil in side you and you'll become something that'll bring fear into anyone's hearts. Do something that'll make you like a tyrant to all. That's when you'll stop getting your ass beat all the time" Coley finishes what he says to James and lets go of his head and falls face down into the sand._

"_And kill someone you really love is another way…do something like this too and you'll no longer be weak, smell you later, James" Coley and his gang leaves the two as they leave the beach._

_James listened to everything that Coley said and it really got into him, he then faints._

_It was almost an hour that passed and James slowly wakes up. It was already nighttime._

_James spots his brother still fainted and picks him up and leaves the beach._

_He drives him to a hospital and doctors started to work on him right away and he drove home._

_He dosen't say anything, he had a frown on his face and unlocks the door to his house._

"_Oh my good! James, what happened to you?!" Sara saw his beaten body and looked terrified._

"_Nothing, I want to be left alone" James didn't smile at all like he usually does when he was with his wife and when down to his downstairs lab._

_James sat down in a dark room in front of his desk with only a lamp on for a source of light._

_He was remembering what Coley had said to him and he was already to starting to change._

_When Sara and James slept that night James refused to say anything to her, he wouldn't hug or kiss her either._

_The next morning when Sara woke up she noticed James wasn't in bed with her, she then went downstairs and saw him at the door with his brother._

"_Thank you for sending me to the hospital yesterday, James, I feel so much better now" Roark said to him._

"_Yeah…sure…whatever" James said with a frown and then slams the door in Roark's face and gets ready to get in the shower._

"_James, what was that for?" Sara saw what he did._

"_Something you don't need to know" Roark heads to the bathroom._

"_I'm really sorry about that, Roark, I don't know what's up with my husband" Sara comes to the door and opens it and Roark was still there._

"_What's wrong with James?" Roark asks her._

"_I don't know, he's been like this ever since last night when he came back home, do you know what happened to him last night" Sara knew there was something wrong with James._

"_Me and him were beaten up by this big group of guys" Roark confesses to her._

"_Oh my goodness…" Sara felt bad for what happened._

"_Well, I'm getting ready to leave Trilomite tomorrow, could you tell him that, please?" Roark wanted Sara to tell James that he is going to move from Trilomite tomorrow._

"_I'll be sure to tell him that" Sara tells Roark and he leaves._

_James was already in the shower and Sara tells him while he was in the bathroom._

_James heard her but he didn't respond. Sara then leaves to check on the children._

_James had already finished taking his shower, when into his downstairs lab and put on a long white lab coat, fancy dress pants, leather shoes, and a mask and left the house soon after._

_He went into the city and bought lots of explosives at a store and was getting ready to go on a murderous frenzy._

_He carried the explosives in a big suitcase and marked a big bar as his first target._

_He looked into the bag and picked out a sphere detonator bomb._

_He turned it on and threw it to the building and it exploded destroying the bar._

_Lots of people saw what happened and news people arrived at the scene and video taped James._

_James fled from the scene and wasn't done yet._

_He managed to escape the news people and go inside of a building and started to plant bombs in every floor and when he left he started to walk away with a remote in his hand._

_He pressed a button on it and the whole building exploded! Debris came everywhere and as the building was falling down it started to catch flames and when it hit the ground, it caused another big explosion that spread to other buildings causing them to be destroyed._

_The news people caught up with him again and this time he stayed there._

"_This is Norris Beckner here showing of a masked bomber that is destroying the buildings of Trilomite Island, he appears dangerous and he is to best be stayed away from!" one of the news reporters on the scene said and everyone who was watching on TV saw James but they didn't recognize him._

"_Die" James then threw a grenade at the news people and when it exploded it took their lives in the blast and he leaves._

_Back at the Zeriman house, watched it on TV and he knew it was James! _

"_That lab coat…that voice …James!" Sara was giving Jessica and Harry their milk and saw him on the news on television. She was able to mainly recognize him because of his voice and she runs to the phone._

_He calls Roark by phone to come to the house to take care of the babies while she was gone. She knew she had to stop him._

_Roark had finally come to the house and was at the door._

"_Roark, can you please watch over my children while I'm gone? This is something really important I have to attend to" Sara asks him._

"_Sure" Roark agrees to do so._

_Sara returned her Dewgong that was enjoying itself at a pond that it froze and gets in her car, drives into the city and looks around for James._

_Sara keeps driving until he saw James just blow up a convenience store and she got out._

"_James! Why are you doing this?!" she talks to his newly changed husband._

_James flees into a forest and Sara runs after him._

_James runs and runs and soon stops when Heradici appeared before him._

"_I don't know who you are but you're madness ends here!" Hereadici begins to take a pokeball out._

_James pulled off his mask revealing himself to his master._

"_It can't be…" Heradici was in complete shock after finally seeing that the masked bomber was really his own apprentice._

"_Zeriman…why are you doing this…" Heradici asks him._

"_There was really no other way I could get real power…unless I go on and do stuff like this…I'm getting tired of being the weak one, now I'm going to rise above all of you…Now I'm going to be the strongest…being good will make you all soft…being bad is what destroys your weak side and replaces it with great power…Now I'm going to be the strong one, my goal is to no longer protect Trilomite Island but take it over now and I want all the people that live here gone, so master, stay out of my way" Zeriman explains to him. _

"_So you think the only way you can obtain real power is by destroying city property and taking innocent lives?! What happened to your dream of wanting to protect this wonderful island? Why would you even think this way?!" he tries to reason with his apprentice._

"_I could do worst things than this, and my dream of wanting to protect this island is just gonna let people know your too soft and weak so that dream has flown out the window, and I was told how I can really be respected and get real power so I can stop being a loser, now stay out of my way, master" James says to Heradici._

"_You know something, you just proved yourself to be a weak person, by actually listening to what other people say and change because of it, your weak to words that aren't true at all, so if your going to continue this madness I'll have no choice but to stop you" Heradici continues to talk._

"_Master! Stay out of my way! Tyranitar! Earthquake!" James sends out one of his pokemon and had it devastate the ground with great intensity and power! Tyranitar's Sand Stream ability caused a sandstorm. _

_Many parts of the ground popped up from the broken crust and dust and dirt was everywhere making it hard to see. _

_Heradici was not affected at all by the attack since he was a ghost and nothing can touch a ghost._

_James returned his pokemon and fled while his master couldn't find him._

"_Oh my god! What's going on?! James…what's happened to you!" Sara saw what happened from a distance and was getting ready to enter the scene where the crust had been cracked open._

"_I thought the prophecy was true… people by the last name of Zeriman would be the next people to protect the island…I guess…the prophecy was wrong…" Heradici disappeared from the scene when he couldn't find his apprentice after the dust had been lifted. _

_Sara was on James tail as she kept running after him._

_James had put his mask back on and he finally exited the forest and it was a dead end, he was on top of a giant cliff that was at the ocean 600 below._

_Sara had finally caught up with him and wanted to talk to him._

" _James, why are you doing this" Sara had water in her eyes getting ready to roll down._

"_You don't know who I am…" James tries to hide his true identity._

"_You always wore that same lab coat and I know that voice from anywhere" Sara walked closer to him._

"_No…stay back…" James crept a little bit backwards._

"_I want to see your face…" Sara finally comes to him and slowly pulls off his mask revealing James face._

"_Please James…please tell me why you're doing this…I must know…" Sara asks him._

"_I…I'm getting tired of being the loser…doing the bad…is what's gonna keep me from being that …I've been…too soft…had to get harder…stronger…I'm getting so tired of me always being the one…beaten…" James talks to his wife._

"_No…I know you're not like this! You're a nice man! You never ever took the desire to do stuff like kill innocent people!" Sara replies._

"_Caring for myself from know on is going to make me into a better person…being bad…is now taking my happy place…I'm no longer the loser…" James keeps talking to her._

"_Care for yourself…does that mean you…don't love me anymore…" Sara finally had tears coming down her face._

"_I…don't… I do…I…" James found it hard what to say._

"_What about the children?! I thought you were really happy to have them! I thought you loved them! You said you wanted to raise them into great grown people!" Sara started to get mad._

"_I do…but…" James says._

"_But what?! Now you don't care for the children anymore?!" Sara started to get madder._

"_They mean plenty to me…" James says._

"_I'm not sure about that anymore!" Sara yells at him._

"_I wanted to give you an opportunity to join me, Sara…we could rule this island together as one…and our children could perhaps be the next ones to rule after we die…" James says._

"_Why the hell would I want to do that?! I'd never want to do that! This island is my home and it's yours too!" Sara yells out._

"_And I thought we were going to live happily ever after as a ruling couple…" James anger mixed with his bad side started to get the best of him again. _

"_James, I'm not gonna let you keep doing this!" Sara says._

"_Then you are my enemy…" James started to come closer to her._

"_Hey…stay away…" Sara tells him but James still comes closer towards her._

"_I said stay away!" but James still continues to come closer to her._

"_Heracross!" Sara sends out the Single Horn pokemon._

"_Mega Horn!" Heracross gets ready to ram James with its horn._

_James sends out the Armor pokemon and it grabs onto the horn to keep it from hurting its trainer._

_Tyranitar punches Heracross with a hard hit to the face while it held on to its horn and Heracross fell to the ground with its horn broken off. Tyranitar's ability caused another sandstorm._

"_Oh no!" Sara shouts after seeing what Tyranitar did to her pokemon._

"_Brick Break!" Heracross comes at Tyranitar getting ready to hit it like it was going to take down a wall._

_Heracross misses and just when Heracross was going to steer clear of Tyranitar it grabs its legs and is thrown into the ground with great force breaking the Bug/Fighting pokemon's wings._

"_Let's finish it, Rock Slide!" Tyranitar picks up big rocks and threw them in a way to which slid in a line and Heracross was caught in the attack._

_Rocks were covering most of its body but you could see the legs and arms and on top of the body was a big rock, Heracross was crushed by them…it was dead._

"_No!" Sara felt really bad seeing this and James finally got to her after returning his Tyranitar and they were very close to the ledge._

_James put one of his arms out getting ready to grab Sara._

"_Don't touch me!" Sara pushed his arm and took one step back and she fell off the cliff except she was able to save herself by putting a hand on the ledge and she just had to pull herself up._

_James places his foot on Sara's hand and he began to press on it. Sara was beginning to lose her grip._

_He remembered what Coley said about killing someone that he loves and he was intending to do so._

"_What're you going to do to the children…kill them too…? You've become something that the people on this island hates and fears now…" Sara says._

"_No…" James good side began to come back only slowly._

"_Now no one's ever going to love you…like I did…you're a bad person now…and no one's safe with you…" Sara continues…"_

"_NO…" James good side was starting to remerge at least for a short while._

"_You know what you've become now…you've become…a monster…" Sara goes on._

"_NOOOOOO!!" James finally lost it and slips Sara's hand off the ledge and he began to fall 600 feet down!_

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sara screams, as she knew it was now her end._

"_Harry…Jessica…I hope…you two will grow up to be fine young adults…and I hope…if you two don't die…you two can stop you're father…stop him from what he has become…" Sara says in her head as some of her final words. _

_She was getting closer and closer to the water._

"_I…I'm sure there's still good in him…somewhere…I just hope…you'll be able…to turn him back into the man…he used to be…I pray this'll happen…If that cant happen…" Sara continues to speak in her mind._

"…_He has to be stopped…one way…or another…I just have this feeling that…he's going to become something even worse than this…this may just be the beginning…of a whole new evil within him…" She continues._

"_What?! Oh no! Hang on, Sara!" James good side finally kicked in and he tossed out another one of his pokeballs releasing an Aerodactyl._

"_Fly down there and catch her!" Aerodactyl was flying down as fast as it could to catch her._

"_He's trying to save me…there's still some good in him…but it wont make it in time…Harry…Jessica…I love you both…" Sara finally hit the water in a big splash._

_Landing in water from such a great height feels just like landing on concrete and she had died from the great impact._

_James returns his Aerodactyl and falls to his knees and begins to cry._

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" James yells very loudly._

"_What…what have I done…? She…she was right…I've…I've become a monster…" James stands up._

"_Don't feel bad, you did great, don't feel bad for yourself, we all had to feel emotional pain before we became what we are now, right boys?" a familiar voice had come from behind James._

"_Right!" the whole gang yelled out._

"_We saw the whole thing…we were back in the city and we saw all the destruction and murdering you caused…Heh Heh Heh…you're becoming what you've been destined to become…Heh Heh…you've already gained full respect from all of us" Coley said to him, he and his whole gang was there and they saw the whole thing._

"_Destined to become? What?" James asks him as his bad side started to remerge._

"_You said your dream is to become the ruler of Trilomite island right? Well that's something that you wont be able to do by yourself" Coley tells him._

"_I'm listening…" James says._

"_It seems your destiny is to be part of a great team of evil…and you're the leader it…together with your team, you'll be able to take over this island with an iron fist! Fear will strike the hearts of millions by your power and your team. It'll be like the reincarnation of something of great evil that had died out long ago…" Coley says to him._

"_Reincarnation…hmmm…I have it…The Reincarnation…that's what I'll name it…" James begins to think about forming a team._

"_But…you…you've made me done bad things and I'm starting to like that…but you've also done bad things to me…things that would seemingly never go away…" James thinks of all the bulling that Coley has done to him and all the beat downs he's received by Coley especially the one he's received the other day along with his brother._

"_And your gang was part of it…yesterday…" James sends out his Tyranitar._

"_James…what're you doing…?" Coley was started to get worried._

"_Coley…I thank you for what you turned me into…but it turns out because of what you and your gang has done to me…you all…will die…Hyper Beam…" Tyranitar fires a beam of incredible power and it killed every member in sight! Only Coley and eleven children that were farther away were left standing._

"_Please…James…I…just didn't want you to be a loser…" Coley pleaded to James._

"_It's too late, Coley…about thirteen years to late…die…" Tyranitar fires a Hyper Beam at Coley and his blood was everywhere showing nothing but his death. Now there was no one left except for the eleven children._

_James stares at them with him now evil eyes and the children froze in fear._

_James comes closer to them and the children started to creep back._

"_You children weren't part of the gang when they beat on me and my brother…should I spare you or shall I make you die like the others…" James says to the children._

"_Please! D-Don't hurt us!" one of the children said._

"_We're just little kids…" another said._

"_We had to join because our mother's and father just had us join today since they were gang members" they continue._

"_Then all are starting to become like what the other gang members have become…and like me…so you all care for yourselves…so you don't care if your parents were killed…am I right…?" James asks them._

"_Yes!" the children answer._

"_Hmmm…then I guess I can spare you all…hm? Those are pokeballs…I'd like each one of you to state your name and the pokemon you have" James noticed their pokeballs and wanted them to pronounce their names and pokemon._

"_I'm Horiak and my pokemon are Cubone, Shellder, and Dratini" one child says._

"_I'm Laruso and my pokemon are Trapinch, Growlithe, and Elekid" another says._

"_I'm Severin an ma pokemon are Lotad, Whismur, and Voltorb" another one says._

"_I'm Jeffery and my pokemon are Wevile, Treecko, and Gastly" another one says._

"_I'm Sherry and my pokemon are Skitty, Venomat, and Azurill" another one says._

"_I'm Erick and my pokemon are Scyther, Electrike, and Beldum" another one says._

"_I'm Judy and my pokemon are Smoochum, Clamperl, and Oddish" another one says._

"_I'm Eddie and my pokemon are Aron, Pineco, and Houndour" another one says._

"_I'm Jazzie and my pokemon are Ponyta, Chinchou, and HootHoot" another one says._

"_I'm Freddy and my pokemon are Teddiursa, Squirtle, and Makuhita" another one says._

"_I'm Daniel and my pokemon are Magby, Swinub, and Geodude" another one says._

"_I see…all eleven of you…I was thinking of having a team of pokemon trainers…and with the proper training, you all will be very strong trainers…so…would you like to join…?" James asks them._

"_Yes!" They all say feeling excited._

"_We have nowhere else to go anyway" they agree to come with James._

"_Then you all will for now on be my pupils, I'll raise and train you all as if you all were my own…we will soon be a team…a team that'll be known throughout everywhere on Trilomite island…The Reincarnation!" James says to them and he just remembered about his wife._

"_Aerodactyl! Get her!" He sends out the Fossil pokemon and James has it get Sara out of the water._

_Aerodactyl does and brings her dead body back up to dry land, it is returned back into its pokeball afterwards._

_James takes of his lab coat and dries Sara off with it and she was now mostly dry._

_James and the children heard people in the woods coming and it was time to leave._

"_Come with me!" James and the children flee from the scene and there were police officers at the scene now that come from the woods._

"_Oh my good…it's a giant group of dead people…there's blood everywhere…" one officer says._

"_Look over there! There's a body that dosen't have blood on it!" an officer Jenny spotted Sara's dead body and the police came to it._

"_Have any idea how she died and who did this?" Jenny asks the other officers._

"_Nope" another officer gets a body bag and puts her in it and they dispose the rest of the bodies sooner after._

_James and the children were finally at his house and when he unlocked the door and got inside, Roark was there with Harry and Jessica._

"_James, you're back, your wife left to get something done, she wanted me to take care of Jessica and Harry while she was gone" Roark says to him._

"_Thank you, you can leave now, she'll be back momentarily…" James had that frown again at Roark._

"_What's with the children?" Roark asks him._

"_Don't worry about them" James says._

"_Well, I leave tomorrow to Sinnoh please send letters and whatever to me, I'll miss you, good bye" Roark then leaves the house._

_James looks at Harry and Jessica and was thinking about what Sara was saying to him about them before she died._

"_The least I can do for them and Sara is raise them too…but…I can no longer care for them…just like these children…but must I have to if I'm going to raise them?" James says as he was still willing to raise Harry and Jessica._

"_Now then, your training begins…now…" James was getting ready to send the children outside so they can get ready for their training._

_Meanwhile, in an underground hideout Heradici was very frustrated of what James has now become and he searches around for more steel writing of the Trilomite Island prophecy._

"_There has to be more…" Heradici sends out his spirit pokemon Relicanth, Omastar, Kabutops, Cradily, Armaldo, and Aerodactyl and have them use Ancientpower to move away more rocks to find more ancient writing about the prophecy._

_After moments there was more writing found! Heradici begins to read it:_

_The two Zerimans who confront the evil are aided by two more people that come to the island and with all four together, they will triumph over the evil and peace will be restored to the island._

"_The prophecy may be true after all! Two more people will help them huh? I see…Then who could the two Zeriman people be if its not James and Sara? Hmmm…wait…those two babies…could it be…? They are the other two Zerimans…of course…Harry and Jessica are the ones who're going to bring peace back to this island…" Heradici finally realizes that Harry and Jessica are the saviors of the island and the next protectors of Trilomite Island. _

"_If I train them when they get old enough and they have pokemon of their own I don't think I should tell them about all of what happened…it'll be revealed to them at the proper time" he says. _

The flashback is now over.

"And that's the whole story" James says after concluding his story.

"That's terrible…" May said.

"So you really listened to what he said to you?! So that's why you acted so strangely" Roark said.

"You're a terrible man for all you done!" Brock says.

"I couldn't believe you would be so obsessed with getting power to which you would kill your wife! That's just cruel!" Max says.

"And I thought you were a nice person" Ash said.

Harry and Jessica stayed completely quiet hiding their look from everyone after listening to their father's whole story.

"So you were the one who killed mom…you lied to us about her being killed by a viral heart disease…you never cared about us at all…for you being the head leader all along and you being responsible for killing so many people…I…I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Harry yells out at his father.

"There…are other ways you can be stronger besides being evil…many other ways…you really have become a monster…going against your own master…killing your own wife…what do you think you are?! But now that we have you where we want you…IT'S TIME WE'VE PUT AN END TO THIS!" Jessica yells out.

"Then let's get started with this battle" James goes to a high cliff and the family battle begins!

This is it! The final showdown! The final battle against the head leader was about to begin!

"They're really mad now" Ash said.

"Let's wish them good luck" May said.

Before the battle got started, a news helicopter was there and the whole battle was being recorded.

"Wailord" James sends out the Float Whale pokemon.

The pokemon was brought into the water and the first match was going to happen there.

"This is for mom and everyone you've killed!" Harry and Jessica were ready to settle the score.

"Go! Meganium! Go! Glalie!" Harry sends out the Face pokemon and Jessica sends out the Herb pokemon. Meganium stayed on land and Glalie floated above the water.

"Ice Beam!" Glalie fires a beam of ice at Wailord.

"Razor Leaf!" Meganium tosses sharp leaves to Wailord.

"Go underwater and use Water Spout!" Wailord dived from the attacks and came back above and released an incredible amount of water from its hole on top of its body.

Tons and tons of water rained down and hit the two pokemon!

Glalie shots another Ice Beam at Wailord but it dives underwater to dodge the attack and reappears below Glalie and gives it a massive Double-Edge that gave Glalie plenty of damage.

"Razor Leaf!" Meganium tosses more sharp leaves at Wailord but it misses and Wailord jumps onto the dry land where Meganium was.

Meganium managed to run out of the way but the impact when it hit the land was so great that Meganium felt the magnitude and fell to the ground, it was now vulnerable for attack as it was having a hard while getting back up so it can move out of the next attack's way.

"Ice Beam!" Wailord fired a big beam of ice at Meganium.

"Protect Meganium!" Glalie got between the Ice Beam and Meganium and emitted a shield around its body to prevent Meganium from getting hit.

Meganium slowly manages to get up and move out of the way and Glalie does the same thing and the two pokemon were safe.

Wailord jumps up into the air again trying to hit the two pokemon but it missed again and Wailord manages to drag itself back into the water.

"Man…we can't even touch it…" Harry says.

"There's gottta be a way to get it…wait…I got it!" Jessica whispers in Harry's ear the plan and the two get started with it.

"Razor Leaf on the clouds! Have some of the sun's energy come down on us!" Meganium fires sharp leaves into sky to the clouds so there will be some sunlight reaching down onto the battlefield.

"Crunch!" Glalie tries to crunch Wailord with its teeth but it missed as it dived underwater and it used Water Spout underwater creating a giant barrage of water above the surface and Glalie was caught from above it and it received massive damage from the powerful water attack!

It was enough to make it faint and it fell into the water unconscious! Harry returns the pokemon back into its pokeball.

"He's stronger than he looks! He managed to make one of their pokemon faint while the other members couldn't!" Ash said as he had been surprised.

"Your better than I expected, dad! But it's not over yet! Kingdra! Go!" Harry sent out the Dragon pokemon.

"Solarbeam!" Meganium began to charge up its energy from the sun for the attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Kingdra and Wailord use the move at the same time and the two move collide with each other.

Kingdra and Wailord push with all their might and the attacks were way powerful, the two strongest Hydro Pumps ever seen!

Kingdra tries as hard as it can to push it to Wailord but Wailord's Hydro Pump was just so strong it was nearly impossible to push it to Wailord and Wailord was slowly winning the struggle.

"Try to have your Kingdra to hang in there, it's almost ready!" Jessica says to Harry.

James saw what Meganium was trying to do and wouldn't allow it, so he had Wailord stop it's Hydro Pump and use Body Slam on it.

Meganium knew that if got out of the way it would lose all of the energy it gained for the Solar Beam so it couldn't move.

"Ice Beam!" Kingdra jumped above Wailord and fired an icy beam on Wailord coming down and when Wailord hit the ground, it couldn't move because of the ice. Kingdra landed back in the water.

"It's done! Now, Solarbeam!" Meganium fired the powerful beam at Wailord and it was a direct and critical hit! Wailord had been defeated by Meganium and Kingdra's teamwork.

"That wasn't bad at all, you two have really improved, its been a very long time since I've been this excited…lets continue with this, Aerodactyl!" the head leader returned Wailord and sent out the Fossil pokemon.

"Hyper Beam" Aerodactyl fired a very powerful beam of energy from its mouth and Meganium almost got hit by it, when it hit the ground it left a humungous crater where it hit!

"Go way up into the air and do multiple Hyper Beams!" Aerodactyl flew very high in the air and kept shooting Hyper Beams at the pokemon.

They try their best to avoid the beams, the last beam managed to hit Meganium and it fainted immediately.

"He managed to beat one of my pokemon! He really is stronger than the other members! Go! Milotic!" Jessica sends out the Tender pokemon.

"Now descend and use Wing Attack!" Aerodactyl comes back down and it was very fast when it did it and it was coming at the two water pokemon.

"Hydro Pump!" the two pokemon use it at the same time and they almost hit Aerodactyl except it disappeared into the wind because of its incredible speed then reappears behind the Kingdra and Milotic and manages to strike the two with its wings.

"Ancientpower!" Aerodactyl attacks the two with rocks that it lifted with an ancient power and it delivered some hard damage!

"Hydro Pump!" the two pokemon used it again and Aerodactyl disappears into the air again and as it reappeared behind them, Aerodactyl blew hard with its wings and the two pokemon got slammed into the ground when they got onto the land.

"He's harder than I thought he was…" Jessica said.

"We can't stop now, we've made it so far! Besides, its two against one!" Harry says.

"I just thought of another idea!" Jessica whispers the plan in Harry's ear and they began to get started with it.

"Twister! Combine together!" The two got into the water and the two formed a giant waterspout that was over 160 feet tall!

"Make more of them!" The two made more of them, there were now twelve twisters in all and the two were in one of them.

The twisters circled around Aerodactyl and they closed in on it!

Aerodactyl was caught in the twisters and when it was forced out, the two pokemon got out and were above Aerodactyl and it was trying to get its balance back so it can fly perfectly.

"HYDRO PUMP! TWIN COMBINATION!" Milotic and Kingdra fired a Hydro Pump together and combined the two together creating a massive Hydro Pump which did hit Aerodactyl with extreme force as it was enough to send Aerodactyl to the ground with a big BAM!

Aerodactyl had now fainted and James returns it back into its pokeball. Kingdra and Milotic managed to land back into the water safely.

"That was excellent teamwork, I've never had such a great before, but this last pokemon I've been saving for last…this one will finish you all off! Go! Tyranitar!" James sent out the Armor pokemon. It's Sand Stream ability caused a big sandstorm to emerge.

"Hydro Pump!" the two pokemon jumped out of the water and fired two large volumes of water at Tyranitar but Tyranitar moves away from the attacks and when Kingdra and Milotic landed back to the ground it used Earthquake!

The ground was now being devastated and Kindgra and Milotic were caught in the attack! The attack had enough power to make them both faint at once! They both fainted and Harry and Jessica were down to their last pokemon.

"No! We both just have one more pokemon left! If we don't win this last round, we're done for!" Jessica said.

"We can't lose! We've made it so far! We can't stop now! We're not about to lose" Harry said as he began to send out his last pokemon.

They returned their pokemon and sent out their last two pokemon, Charizard and Ninetails.

"Fire types, just one Earthquake will take them both out! Earthquake!" Tyranitar used Earthquake again.

Charizard grabs Ninetails and flies into the air making them avoid the Earthquake.

Charizard drops Ninetails and Ninetails shots a Flamethrower at Tyranitar from the air.

The attack misses and Tyranitar fires a Hyper Beam at Ninetails.

Charizard catches Ninetails and avoids the attack and the two fly in the air, safe from Tyranitar's Earthquake attacks.

"Jessica, remember that move we've been saving?" Harry asks Jessica.

"Yeah, we're at a disadvantage point since we can't really land any hits on it but this super new move we made outta work" Jessica said.

"CHARIZARD! NINETAILS! FIRE TORNADO!!" Charizard and Ninetails engulfed fiery aura around themselves and they spun really fast creating a flying twister of fire!

"Man! Those two think up the most awesome combo moves ever!" Max says.

The tornado now came zooming straight down at Tyranitar and it was getting ready to hit!

"What the?! I've never ever seen a move like this before!" James was amazed at what the two did.

It was going to be difficult to dodge such an attack like this so Tyranitar had to take it the attack so it puts its two hands in front of the attack to grab it in order to stop it.

The fiery twister hits Tyranitar and when Tyranitar attempts to grab it Tyranitar was spinning along with the twister as the vortex was way too strong to stop.

The twister and Tyranitar finally collided with the ground and created a big fiery explosion! There was black smoke covering the area afterwards.

When the smoke cleared, Charizard and Ninetails were lying on the ground injured from hitting Tyranitar's hard body and Tyranitar was slowly getting up after the fierce attack as it had burnt marks all over its body. It was really damaged from such great attack and just one more could've taken it out.

"Finish them, Earthquake!" Tyranitar was getting ready to finish the twp fir pokemon with one last Earthquake.

"Their too injured to get up!" Ash said fearing that the head leader was now going to win.

"I can't watch!" May ran into Ash's arms and squeezed him tightly when she closed her eyes tightly seeing that it may be the end.

"This looks like the end!" Brock says.

"This can't be how it ends!" Max says.

All hope seemed lost until Ninetails and Charizard were able to get up a little, they still had some energy left!

"Did you see that?! Come on let's finish it, sis!" Harry said.

"You said it!" Jessica said.

"OVERHEAT! BLAST BURN! HEAT STORM!!" while the two laid down Charizard and Ninetails temperatures began to rise extreme numbers and fire started engulf both of them.

"THIS IS THE END!!" James yells out.

Suddenly, the whole battlefield exploded in a giant explosion of fire! It was an attack never seen before by anyone!

The explosion had finally cleared and the whole battlefield was now in flames! Tyranitar was standing next to the two injured fire type pokemon and flames was all over it.

"Heh Heh Heh, my Tyranitar can't succumb to anything like that" James says.

It seemed as if he was right until Tyranitar fell to the ground unconscious.

"What?!" James couldn't believe it.

"YESSSSSSS!!" Harry and Jessica screamed out.

"It…it can't be…the head leader…lost…" Laruso said.

"No one's ever beaten the head leader before…" Freddy said.

The head leader and Harry and Jessica returned their pokemon and the battle was now over.

"You two…actually…beat me…I never thought I'd ever lose to my own children…" the head leader couldn't believe he lost.

"But this story won't in a happy ending" the head leader puts hit helmet back on.

"Creatures! Kill those seven now!" he orders the monsters in the sea to come out and kill Ash, Brock, Harry, Jessica, May, Roark, and Max.

Ancient sea monsters ganged up on the seven and they were going to kill them.

Police helicopters finally came and officer got on the island and started shooting at the creatures killing everyone that ganged up on the gang.

"The police!" Sherry said.

"You all except for the seven over there are under arrest!" officer Jenny said to The Reincarnation and Team Rocket.

The head leader was going to escape to the ship with his members until Kyogre came from nowhere with a giant sea monster's long neck in it's teeth and slammed into the island making it shake violently.

"It's Kyogre!" Ash yelled out.

The head leader was on a cliff and the violent shaking made him fall off and into the water where there was another sea creature with massive jaws waiting for it.

He fell into the water and the monster takes a big bit e out of him and drags him deeper and deeper into the water and his blood was now showing on the surface of the water…he was now dead.

"Mother…I just hope where ever you are now you can finally rest in peace now that dad has been stopped for good" Jessica says.

"The Reincarnation...is finally defeated...now mom and dad are dead now, who're we going to go to now?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm his brother and I'm old enough to be your step father so I guess you two can live with me from now on" Roark said to the two and they were delighted to come with him.

Team Rocket managed to get to their ship and helicopters and manage to escape but The Reincarnation couldn't and they were finally arrested.

Kyogre managed to kill off all the sea creatures, Rayquaza killed off all the sky creature and the trainers back on Trilomite island kill off all the land creatures.

More police helicopters came and they sent The Reincarnation to jail back on Trilomite.

"We got the whole things on tape! You two were awesome! Please, all of you, tell me your whole story against The Reincarnation!" the news reporters tell our heroes.

Our heroes tell them everything and the storm was finally over, the sun was finally shining again.

Our heroes are now sent back to Trilomite and their all given a celebration party from the whole city in success against The Reincarnation.

They were all given medals. Max, Brock and Roark were given bronze medals, Ash and May were given silver medals, and Harry and Jessica were given silver medals.

All the people who survived the whole monster invasion cheered for them and gave them a big thank you for their hard work.

After it was all over Ash, May, Brock, and Max were getting ready to leave to their ride back to Hoenn on a cruise ship but first they had to say good bye.

"Good bye, all of you, I hope to see you all again someday and Ash and Brock, I have this feeling that we'll meet each other again someday" Roark says good bye and he has this picture in his mind almost as if he could see the future an image of Ash and him battling him in his gym in Sinnoh. This image does become a reality and he later meets up with a new friend named Dawn and makes a new rival named Paul when he goes to Sinnoh.

"Thank you for all your help! We could've never beaten them without you! Please come back and visit!" Harry and Jessica thanks Ash and May for helping them in their battle against The Reincarnation.

Ash and the rest of the gang said good bye to Roark, Harry, and Jessica.

They enter the boat and they now leave back to Hoenn.

The spirit of Trilomite Island appears in the air and he was happy.

"I knew they could do it, now peace has finally returned to Trilomite Island, I hope you all farewell…" the spirit now disappears.

On the boat, May and Ash were finally in a cabin together in a bed with all of their clothes off except for May's bra and panties and Ash's boxers and May was laying on top of him. They finally did what they were going to do back in Chapter 7 with no one stopping them this time and it was finally a happy ending. THE END.

The story is done. Finally! I spent a lot of time into the chapter. I hope you all loved this story. It has now come to a close! Thank you all for reading my story and I'm thinking about making a brand new story and it's about Star Wars! Everyone! Have a great Summer!


End file.
